Promesas Olvidadas
by Karyc99003
Summary: Despues de tantos años de espera, Sakura decide que es mejor seguir con su vida y ya no esperar a Sasuke. Alguien parece muy interesado en la pelirosa y le hace una propuesta que podra cambiarlo todo. Que hara el Uchiha al enterarse? Regresara a Konoha a buscarla o la dejara ir para siempre?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Estaba sentando debajo de un arbol de cerezo cuando miró en el cielo como un pequeño halcón rodeaba el perimetro cerca de el. El halcón se acerco lo suficiente y dejo caer en su mano un pergamino y se fue. Vio que era del hokage y afuera decia "URGENTE!"

Sasuke abrio el pergamino y en un instante sus ojos mostraron primero asombro, pero después ira, mucha ira. Arrugo el pergamino y lo tiro, se levanto de donde estaba sentando y por primera vez en 5 años siguio el camino hacia Konoha.


	2. Miedo

Despues de que Sasuke se fue de la aldea en su viaje de redencion con la promesa que le habia dejado a sakura de volver, ella habia decidido no hacerse iluciones, pues Sasuke era el amo de las promesas rotas y alejar a los que se preocupan por el; y lo habia logrado. Sakura había conseguido poco a poco y con ayuda de sus amigos olvidarse cada dia un poco mas de Sasuke, ya no pensaba en el tan seguido y las esperanzas de que volviera no solo a la aldea, pero que esta vez volviera a estar con ella habian desaparecido hace mucho.

De vez en cuando llegaban noticias de Sasuke a los oidos de Sakura. Que habia salvado a una aldea de unos bandoleros, que habia atravesado el pais del viento en tan solo 2 dias, que se habia reunido brevemente con Taka y asi sucesivamente. Solo eso tenia sakura de sasuke una promesa y rumores que llegaban a sus oidos amenos una vez cada 3 meses.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, y asu tan pronto como avanzaba el tiempo pasaron 5 años y sellego el dia en el que Kakashi dejo su puesto y Naruto y se lo dieron a Naruto. El era ahora el nuevo hokage.

Sakura seguia cada vez mas dedicada al hospital para niños que ella había fundado después de la guerra. La mayoria de los niños se habian recuperado poco a poco pero algunos simplemente estaban muy perdidos como para que Sakura pudiera hacer algo, pero aun asi no perdia las esperanzas de que algun dia se sanaran.

Hoy estaba mas concentrada de lo normal pues el presopuesto para el hospital habia disminuido un 17% desde el año pasado y eso la tenia inquieta. Cuando se maneja un hospital cada centavo es necesario y se extraña a cada uno que se pierde.

En eso tocaron y enseguida abrieron la puerta.

-¿Que haces frentona? Sigues todavía con esos mismos papeles? Ya hasta arrugados los tienes- dijo Ino asomando solo su cara por la puerta aun sin entrar. Sakura levanto su cabeza para mirarla y volvio de nuevo su mirada a los papeles.

-Ah hola Ino. Pasa.

Ino noto su distraccion y sabia que la provocaba.

-¿Que tan malo es?- pregunto al saber lo que eran los papeles que sostebia mirandola preocupada. Se aproximo a ella y se sento en la silla que estaba en frende del escritorio de Sakura.

-Pues del uno al diez, diez siendo el mas malo creo que un 7.5- dijo sakura dandole media sonrisa a Ino que tenia su mejilla apoyada en su mano que estaba recargada en el escritorio. -Si las cosas siguen asi vamos a tener que recortar personal y la verdad esque no quiero hacer eso. Las donaciones cada vez son menos y Naruto no puede aportar mas de lo que indica la ley.

-Entonces que vas a hacer frentona? - pregunto Ino con voz muy preocupada.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea. Creo que hablare con Naruto al respecto. -acomodo los papeles y los metio en el cajon del escritorio -Por cierto ¿que estas haciendo aqui cerda? Ya son casi las 11 de la noche y llevas aqui desde las 6 de la mañana.-dijo mirando al reloj - ¿Que no tienes un hombre que te regañe?- Ino la miro indignada.

-Claro. Pero quiero aprovechar las ultimas semanas de mi solteria- Sakura abrio los ojos como platos.

-No me digas que…- Ino levanto su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo con un diamante enorme. Le quedaba muy bien. Era totalmente como ella lo hubiera deseado, grande y llamativo. -Por Kami, felicidades cerda.

Sakura se levanto rodeando el escritorio para abrazarla.

-Estoy tan contenta frentona.-dijo desprendiendose del abrazo. -fue tan romantico y autentico, aunque se que probablemente lo saco de uno de sus libros...- Las dos soltaron una risa burlona.

-Jamas pensé que a Sai se le diera lo romantico. -dijo Sakura levantando una ceja.

-La verdad es que ni yo sabia. Planeo una romantica cena llevandome a mi restaurante favorito y ahí es donde me pregunto. Dijo que cuando yo quisiera poner la fecha el estaba listo.-Sakura veia como la cara de Ino desprendia un aire tan feliz y lleno de amor. Estaba feliz por su amiga, de verdad lo estaba, y deseaba de todo corazón que Sai la hiciera muy feliz. Claro tambien que la hiciera enojar de vez en cuando. Sakura sonrio ahora con mas ganas.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo cerda, sabes que si. -Ino la tomo de las manos.

-Quiero que seas mi dama de honor, por favor. -dijo Ino.

-Claro que si cerda tu sabes que no me lo perderia por nada del mundo. - Ino borro la sonrisa y sin querer le pregunto. -¿Y tu? Aun no le has contestado a Ryou-kun. -Sakura borro su sonrisa al escuchar su pregunta y le solto las manos para volver a sentarse a su escritorio y voltear en su silla a la ventana que quedaba detras de ella.

-Te pregunto porque llevan 2 años saliendo, y te lo propuso ya hace meses y aun no le has contestado. Respeto tu decision, solo quiero saber que te detiene. O mas bien quien. - Sakura se volteo bruscamente mirandola seria.

-No me detiene nada ni nadie cerda. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Simplemente no estoy lista aun. Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo cuidando de los niños y tomando turnos tambien en el otro hospital. Estoy en el punto mas alto de mi carrera, y no quiero atarme a compromisos aun. -Ino hizo una mueca. Sabia que no le iba a decir la verdadera razón por la cual aun no queria casarse con Ryouse, su novio de 2 casi 3 años.

-Casarte no significa que ya no podrás hacer las cosas que te gustan. Sino que tendrás a alguien mas con quien compartirlas.

-Habla claro. A que quieres llegar con esto. -dijo Sakura levantandose de la silla hablando con una voz mas fuerte, no gritando pero lo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta que esta conversacion no llevaría a nada bueno. No era una pregunta era una afirmacion.

-No quiero llegar a nada simplemente el que me digas la verdad. La verdad de el porque no te quieres casar. ¿Acaso aun lo amas? Tu sabes, a Sas…

-Claro que no Ino no digas tonterias. - dijo Sakura interrumpiendola, caminando hacia a un espejo que estaba en la pared, mirandose en el y dicendo casi en un susurro. -El se ha ido y no va a volver. Asi que… no hay razón para seguir con la misma cantaleta de tantos años. -dijo lo ultimo con voz mas fuerte y firme.

-Esta bien como tu digas. Tu sabes que te apoyo sin importar lo que decidas. A menos que sea para mal. -dijo sonriendole.

-Lo se- Sakura mirandola tambien.

En eso alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Sakura con una voz mas alegre.

La puerta se abrio dejando pasar a un hombre alto masomenos 1.82 con uniforme anbu, el cual dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y en el izquierdo el tatuaje que lo identificaba como tal. Traia la mascara puesta, pero cuando se la quito esta revelo a un hombre de nariz fina con labios delgados, mandibula cuadrada y ojos cafe claro. Cabello castaño casi tirandole a rojo y un poco largo dejandole caer unos mechones al momento de que se la quito. Era muy guapo hasta Ino lo admitio varias veces.

La verdad es que no era originario de konoha era un shinobi del pais de la lluvia que había decido quedarse despues de que le gusto mucho el clima, ya que en la aldea de la lluvia, claro, llovia todo el tiempo. Se hizo uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto y todos los demás al poco tiempo (y no es que quisieran suplantar a nadie pero) rumores decian que parecia como si fuera un remplazo Sasuke, pero claro ninguno de los Konoha 10 confirmanria eso.

Se habia convertido en anbu a los pocos meses y habia conocido a Sakura en el hospital cuando curo sus heridas despues de una misión. Al parecer las enfermeras notaban que solo iba cuando Sakura estaba pues solo ayudaba de vez en cuando en el hospital general, ya que pasaba la mayoria de las veces en el infantil. Solo se dejaba ver por Sakura y por ella solamente. Cada vez que lo curaba las enfermeras espiaban por la puerta para ver el cuerpo de "Dios" que se cargaba.

Sin pensarlo se sintio atraido hacia ella, pero como siempre rumores llegaron a el que ella tenia una pareja la cual la habia dejado para irse lejos y por la cual ella aun esperaba. Al final se armo de valor y la invito a salir esperando ser rechazado, pero para su sorpesa ella acepto. Y asi al poco tiempo comenzaron su relacion.

-¿Lista preciosa? -dijo refiriendose a Sakura sonriendole. Venia a recojerla cada vez que podia, mas bien cada vez que terminaba su misión.

-Si solo recojo un poco y nos vamos. -respondio Sakura moviendose rapido de un lado a otro y colgando su bata en la silla. -Lista, vamonos.

Ino solo miraba pensando si toda esa felicidad que Sakura sentia era fingida o de verdad lo amaba como ya tantas veces lo habia dicho. Sakura interrumpio sus pensamientos

-Ah lo siento cerda ¿te vas a quedar? Si no para cerrar la puerta -dijo sakura esperando cerrarla al ver que Ino aun estaba todavia parada en medio del consturio.

-ah si ya voy -saliendo del shock en el que estaba y caminado hacia la puerta -Nos vemos mañana frentona.

Sakura se despidio de ella diciendole adiós con la mano y se volteo para ver a Ryouse. Le tomo el antebrazo y caminaron juntos. Todas las enfermeras los miraban envidiando y pidiendole a Kamisama que algún día pudieran tener una relacion como esa. Salieron del hospital a la casa de Sakura sin decir nada, solo se miraban de vez en cuando y se dedicaban unas sonrisas. Era asi todo el tiempo el la recojia del hospital y el con mucho gusto se dejaba agarrar el brazo. Cualquier persona que los viera se podria autoconfirmar asi misma de que definitivamente era una pareja que se amaba muchísimo. Todos pensaban lo mismo menos los cercanos a empezo su relación con Ryouse Naruto trato de hablar con ella y pedirle que no hiciera eso, que no era justo para nadie , ni para ella, Ryouse y Sasuke; pero ella como siempre, no quiso escuchar. Seguian caminando en la helada noche. Aunque ya fuera a acabar la primavera las noches aun eran frías. Estaban a punto de llegar al apartamento de Sakura aun en silencio. Solo se escuchaban sus pisadas en el pavimiento de las calles de konoha. Fue Ryouse el que finalmente rompio el hielo con una voz ronca y varonil.

-Esta semana es tu cumpleaños. -dijo mirandola y dedicandole una sonrisa. -¿Supongo que si pediste la semana libre no?

Sakura se detuvo en seco y lo miro sorprendida.

-No lo hiciste. -Ryouse asintio asi mismo y solto una risa burlona.

-Gomen Gomen! Estaba tan ocupada que lo olvide.-dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos en forma de suplica.

-Si eso fue lo que pense asi que por eso meti la aplicacion por ti hace 3 dias porque estaba seguro que lo ibas a olvidar. Y partimos a la aldea del Té en 2 dias para que arregles con Ino para que te sustituya esos dias que no vas a estar.

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor.- exclamó dandole un beso en la mejilla. -No se que haría sin ti.

-Llorar por mi todas las noches porque no estoy.- dijo causando que Sakura riera también.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa. Y se tomaron de la manos. No dijeron nada solo se miraban. Acerco su cara ala de Sakura haciendo que sus labios se tocaran. Se besaron y ella le soltó las manos y entrelasarlas en su cuello y el puso las de el en la cintura de ella. La pelirosa se paro de puntitas para alcanzalo mejor, pero sin despegar sus labios empezo a rovolver su cabello. El beso subia mas de intencidad cada segundo que pasaba. Sus respiraciones se volvian mas rapidas y mas fuertes. Sabian que tenian que parar pues sabian que si seguian no habia marcha atras.

El se termino el beso y retiro solo un poco su cara pero sin dejar que sus prentes se separaran. Miro sus verdes ojos y cerro los de el y le susurro muy muy despacio.

-Te amo. -dijo el aun teniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Yo también. -respondio ella cerrando sus ojos también. -Devo meterme ya, mañana me levanto temprano y la verdad estoy miy cansada. -dijo sin moverse un milimetro. Se sentia tan bien estar asi con el. Sintiendo sus fuertes y musculosos brazos en su cuerpo y su respiracion en su cara que no queria entrar. Pero sabia que si no lo hacia, lo lamentaria en la mañana.

-Lo se. -susurro el. -yo tambien salgo de mision temprano y no estare de regreso hasta que emprendamos nuestro viaje asi que no te vere en dos días. Quiero que te cuides mucho y no olvides empacar.-hizo una pausa y volvio a hablar.-Ya no puedo esperar.

Sakura al oir esas ultimas palabras salio del trance en el que estaba y se solto de sus brazo para entrar a la casa y tronarle un beso antes de cerrar la puerta. Se recargo en ella hasta escuchar los pasos de el alejarse, y asegurarse que no estaba detrás de la puerta. Cuando estuvo segura que se habia ido, se dejo caer lendamente al piso quedando aun recargada en la puerta.

-Ya Sakura no seas cobarde.

Se dijo asi misma no era posible que Sakura la legendaria medic nin, una estudiante de uno de los 3 legendarios sannin, tubiera miedo; Miedo a pasar una noche con su novio de ya casi 3 años. Siempre que estaba a punto de tener relaciones Sakura se echaba para atras diciendo excusas muy tontas, como la famosa frase de "ando en esos días". Si, Sakura era virgen y a sus 24 años jamas habia tenido que ver con nadie y no pasaba nada mas que apasionados besos o un agarron de pompas. Esta vez estaba seguraque no habria escapatoria.

-Que voy a hacer.- volvio a decir sin moverse del suelo y sosteniendo su cabello desesperadamente con su manos.

Y no supo porque pero la imagen de Sasuke paso por su cabeza. Pero asi como aparecio, asi se fue.

 **Ahi esta mi primer capitulo... No me odien si ven muchos errores pues estoy escribiendo desde mi cel... Si tienen alguan pregunta no duden en preguntar...**

 **No se aun si publique tan seguido pues acabo de empezar un nuevo trabajo y la escuela y pues requieren mucho mi atencion. Espero aue le haya gustado y gracias por sus apoyo...**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Karinac990**


	3. Decisión

* ***los personajes no me pertenecen...son de masashi kishimoto.**

 **Excepto por ryouse ese si es mio****

* * *

Sono la alarma y Sakura se despertó ya habia amanecido. No podía abrir los ojos, ya que se habia quedado despierta lo noche anterior pensando en sus vacaciones al pais del Té y sobre lo que le habia dicho Ryouse.

Miro el techo por unos segundos, y esque la verdad no se quería levantar, pero tenia que ir al hospital. Empujo las cobijas a un lado y al levantarse escucho un golpe en su ventana.

Se acerco y abrio la cortina. Era Ryou, estaba vestido con su uniforme anbu. Iba a una mision se lo habia dicho a sakura en la noche.

Se acerco y abrio la ventana estaba apunto de darle un beso pero recordó algo rapidamente se cubrio la boca.

Ryou la miro extrañado.

-Que haces? -pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Dame 1 minuto .- dijo aun cubriendose la boca y corrio al baño . El castaño escucho el agua correr y como se lavaba Sakura violentamente los dientes. Tan pronto dio su ultimo enjuagon salio rapidamente secandose las manos en la toalla que estaba colgada en la puerta.

-¿Y eso que fue?

-Lo siento pero yo no creo en eso de darse un beso por la mañana antes de lavarse los dientes.- dijo la pelirrosa ahora si hablando sonriendo con mas confianza.

-Pues a mi no me importaría besarte asi cuando seas mi esposa.

Sakura borro su sonrisa y miró el suelo. Habian pasado 2 meses desde que le habia propuesto matrimonio, pero ella le habia pedido mas tiempo. Sabia que el se merecia una respuesta pronto, pero a ella se le hizo como si no hubiera sido tanto tiempo. Tenia que armarse de valor y encararlo, hablarle con la verdad y decirle honestamente lo que sentia. Estaba decidida a darle su respuesta y sabia que lo que ella decidiera el aceptaria con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te prometo que te dare mi respuesta cuando lleguemos al país del Te. Es una promesa. -Sakura se acerco y le dio un beso. Sustuvo sus mijillas con sus manos y le deseo buena suerte.

Ryouse asintio y con velocidad de la luz se alejo de ella dejandola sola nuevamente. Suspiró y se dirigio al baño a ducharse, necesitaba pensar y refrescar su cuerpo y su mente.

* * *

Llegó al hospital buscando a Ino para pedirle que se encargara de todo mientras se iva de vacasiones y ella acepto aunque le habia avisado con muy poco tiempo.

Sakura tenia que regresar temprano a casa. Necesitaba hacer muchas cosas esa tarde, vi o empacar. Tambien debia pensar, y vaya que tenia que hacerlo. Ella trataba de no tomarle mas importancia pues ya habia tomado su decicion y no pensaba cambiarla. Sabria que seria feliz fuera lo que decidiera.

Estaba contenta por el viaje. Ryouse lo habia planeado desde ya hace meses por su cumpleaños y esperaba que fuera en el tiempo de la primavera para que asi ya no estuviera tan frio. Tenian reservado una habitacion especial que tenia un onsen* adentro , porque como los baños estaban separados no tenia caso que se metieran si no iban a estar juntos.

Se llego la noche y Sakura limpiaba su oficina para que cuando llegara no tuviera que hacerlon y asi pudiera resumir su trabajo en el momento que cruzara la puerta. Todo iba de maravilla. Saldria de trabajar, llegaria a su casa y dedicaria el tiempo restante a dejar todo listo, solo necesitaba sacar el permiso en la aldea. Hablar con el hokage.

La ojiverde estaba tan concentrada que por poco no escucha a alguien correr en el pasillo. La puerta se abrio y revelo a un suduroso hokage recargandose el la puerta aun agitado por la corrida.

-¡Sakura-chan como esta eso de que te vas de viaje sin avisarle a tu hokage!-dijo Naruto y haciendo cara de puchero todavia muy agitado.

-¡ay Naruro pero que escandalo! No necesitas armar tanto agetreo. Te iva a ir a ver esta tarde. Aparte queria esperar a Ryouse para ir a sacar el permiso juntos.

-¡El va a ir contigo?!

-ssshhh no grites esto es un hospital no un circo. Y si, vamos a ir juntos. -contesto doblando unas toallas sin voltearlo a ver. -O que. ¿No nos vas a dar permiso?

Naruto agacho la mirada y nego con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que Sakura y Ryouse salen los dos solos a vacasionar y naruto por mas tonto que sea sabe que una pareja solos vacasionando no se la pasan exactamente cortando flores o algo por el estilo. La conoce bn y sabe lo que significa, pero no dijo nada. Decidio hace mucho tiempo que ya no le diria nada acerca de Ryouse. Le agradaba, era buen tipo y se habia convertido un eslabón esencial en konoha pero seguia sin consebir la idea de que en cualquier momento llegaria el dia en que sakura se decidiera a estar con el, por siempre, y eso le preocupaba. No porque fuera el sino porque sabia que ella muy dentro de su corazon amaba a otra persona. Ya no hablaba con ella sobre el tema de Sasuke porque a ella le molestaba. Cuandonle preguntaban porque se enojaba ella solamente respondia que no queria recordar cosas que ya pasaron y que no tienen ningun sentido en su presente, pero Naruro sabia que no era asi. Sabia que la verdadera razon era porque aun le afectaba que hablaran de Sasuke. Es por eso que en reuniones todos se limitaban a mencionar o siquiera recordarlo enfrente de Ryouse y Sakura. Enfrente de sakura se limitaban a decir su nombre porque sabian que solo despertarian la ira de ella y la verdad es que nadie queria salir herido, o muerto.

A Ryouse tampoco se lo mensionaban pues el sabia quien era y que habia sido alguna vez en la vida de Sakura. Eso no era un secreto, a decir verdad, la mayoria sabia que hasta la la habia querido matar.

-Claro que les voy a dar permiso Sakura-chan. -Dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz, pero solo un poco para que ella no lo notara. -Presentate a mi oficina esta tarde para firmarte los papeles.

-Gracias Naruto ahí estare.

Naruto cerro la puerta y se fue.

Y Sakura se quedo nuevamente sola.

La tarde paso rapidamente y cada minuto que pasaba solo hacia que se pusiera mas nerviosa. La verdad es que no queria queria ir a sacar el permiso, sabia que una vez lo hiciera no habria vuelta atrás. Estaba segura que Ryou ya lo habia sacado asi que no podia cambiar de opinion. Si de verdad no hubiera querido ir se hubiera negado desde que el le propuso la idea. Así estubo toda la tarde hasta que se pregunto una cosa. ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la dudaba en ir al viaje? No te nia porque tener miedo ¿o si? Sabia que desde el momento en el que habia aceptado se r novia de Ryou estas cosas pasarian. No habia razon para negarse. El habia sido tan bueno y paciente con ella que no creia que el la hubiera esperado tanto tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea ella duro unos meses deprimida y sin hacer realmente nada. Lentamente fue saliendo de ese trance gracias a sus amigos y a Ryou claro. Y todo cambio para bien cuando el mismo le habia dado la idea de comenzar el hospital infantil. Bueno no habia sido una idea sino mas bien un comentario que hizo el un dia que salieron a comer. Conversaban las consecuencias de la guerra y como los mas afectados habian sido los niños, ahi fue cuando se le dio la idea de fundar el hospital. Con ayuda de Tsunade e Ino y el apoyo de Naruto como de Ryouse, poco a poco estubo listo el hospital. Gracias a el su vida había vuelto a la normalidad o mucho miedo a como estaba le habia dado tanto apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio que sabia que el se merecia mucho mas.

Decidida limpio su oficina. Se asegurar de cerrar con llave todos los cajones importantes y como siempre colgó su bata en la silla, y salio del consultorio.

Se dirigio a la torre del Hokage con los papeles del permiso, listos para que fueran firmados por el.

Llego a su oficina, pero antes de entrar tomo aire y toco dos veces.

-Adelante. -se oyo decir a Naruto.

Sakura se abrio paso a la oficina y rapidamente vio a Naruto sentado en su silla y Shikamaru detras de el con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Antes de que Naruto se convirtiera en hokage Shilamaru le habia prometedio durante la guerra de que cuando el sr convirtiera en hokage, el seria su consejero. Se había dejado crecer un poco de barba en el mentón y se le habia pegado el hábito de fumar, igual que su antigüo sensei. También traía su anillo de bodas en el cuello colgafo con una pequrña cadena y los pequeños pendientes en lobulo de sus oidos.

Dos años después de la guerra, el habia contraido matrimonio con Temari. Varios de sus compañeros lo hicieron por ejemplo Naruto que fue el primero en casarse con Hinata. El segundo fue Shikamaru y por ultimo habia sido Chouji. Si, hasta Chouji le había ganado a Kiba. Practicamente los unicos que quedaban sin casar y sin comprometerse eran Sakura, Shino y Kiba. Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-Hola Shika¿Como estas? -Dijo dandole una sonrisa. Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza.

-Bien, como siempre vigilando a Naruto para que no se escape a comer ramen.- dijo soplando el humo de su cigarro el cual hizo a Naruto toser ronca y escandosamente.

-Shikamaru por cada que te fumas yo me fumo medio, Hinata piensa que se me ha pegado tu hábito porque llego todos los dias oliendo a cigarro. ¡ve! Ya hasta tengo esto.- Dijo apuntando al cenicero. Sakura sabia que Naruto tenia tazón esa tos ronca no era una buena señal pero tampoco nada grave.

-Hai Hai.-Contesto Shikamaru perezosamente apagando su cigarro en el cenicero que estaba en el escritorio. -Y que te trae por estos rumbos Sakura.

-B…Bueno…-se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa solo por unos papeles, pero la razon era de que no queria que mucha jente se enterara de que iba a salir con Ryou de viaje. -Vine a que Naruto me firmara un permiso para salir de la aldea.

-¿A donde vas?- Todos sabian obviamente que para misión no se necesitaba permiso, ya que el mismo hokage los mandaba. Pero los permisos solo eran para vacaciones o salir de la aldea. Nadie salia sin que el Hokage se enterara o diera permiso.

-E...Este…mmm...Pues mi cumpleaños se acerca y Ryou-kun quiere llevarme al país del Té a celebrarlo.- Algo que Sakura amaba de Shikamaru es que no hacia preguntas. El era tan inteligente que podia entender sin que nadien mas le diera explicaciones. Y el habia entendido perfectamente la situacion.

-Bueno espero que te diviertas. -Sonrio.

-Gracias de verdad.- contesto aliviada. Le entrego a Naruto los papeles y los firmo.-estare aqui primeramente al amanecer la proxima semana para alcanzar a cubrir mi turno en el hospital.

-¿Seguro que no quieres tomarte ese dia libre tambien? Digo, vas a llegar muy cansada Sakura-chan y…-Sakura lo interrumpio rapidamente.

-No te preocupes una semana es suficiente descanzo para mi. Te aseguro que llegare con muchas ganas a trabajar. Partimos manana en la madrugada asi que ya me voy porququieree aun tengo mucho que empacar. -y a decir cerdad no habia empacado nada. Ni arreglado su casa para su ausencia.

Se despido cerrando la puerta cuando salió.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- Le pregunto Naruto a Shikamaru aun con su mirada en la puerta y expresion seria.

-Si.-dijo con voz firme, y analizando la puerta por la cual ella habia salido.-No quiere ir.

* * *

Sakura salio de su oficina abrazando los papeles cerca de su pecho dirigiendose ya a su casa. Caminaba lento y miraba al cielo muy pensativa. Llego a su casa y se dedico a sacar la ropa que se iba a llevar. No sabia que empacar. Iban a el pais del te sabia que era un pais rodeado por agua asi que acomodo 4 trajes de baño solo por si acaso. Tambien sabia que hacia calor, asi que tambien saco unos shorts y blusas de tirantes y bastante ropa interior. Empacaba y embacaba hasta que final mente terminó. Se recosto en si cama, cerro los ojos penso de nuevo la situacion. Ya habia pensado mucho y se dio cuenta de que sus miedos eran ilogicos, que la unica razón por la que no queria ir era porque sabia que tenia que darle la respuesta a Ryou sobre el matrimonio. No tenia nada que temer ya sabia lo aue le iba a decir y sabia que el estaria contento y aceptaria lo que ella decidiera, porque la amaba y ella tambien a el.

La imagen de sasuke se le vino a la cabeza y dejo que la imagen de el fluyera en sus pensamientos. Se habia dedicado a suprimir en alguna parte de su mente la imagen de el que jamas se daba el lujo de pensar pero, hoy fue diferente. Analizo en su mente su rostro, su cabello y sus ojos. Por primera vez en 3 años se dio el lujo de pensar en el.

Abrio los ojos y observo el techo de su casa. Y se comentó asu misma:

-Donde estarás ahora Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Habia caminado por dias. Su ropa estaba sucia y sus zapatos desgastados. Sabia que estaba en la frontera entre el pais de la tierra y la lluvia. Ya habia recorrido todo el mundo y su viaje de redencion le habia tomado casi 6 años. Pensaba mucho en konoha, y su hermano. Recordaba momentos que habia pasado de niño y los dias en los que fue gennin. No mantenia mucha comunicacion con la hoja, pero Naruto se encargaba de decirle lo que pasaba. Era muy breve. Al principio cuando se fue en su viaje, naruto le mandaba un pergamino muy detallado por lo menos una vez a la semana. El jamas contestaba pero sabia que naruto si los recibía. En el le decia como estaban todos, como le iba en su vida de casado y los mas recientes eventos. Pero jamas se olvidaba de ponerle al final de su relato una sola frase que era por la cual el esperaba el pergamino cada semana. La cual decia:

 _Todo esta bien aca en Konoha. Regresa pronto_

 _Sinceramente.,_

 _Naruto_

 _PD. Sakura-chan. Te extraña_

Cada vez que leia esas ultimas palabras, sin darse cuenta sonreía, pero el tiempo paso y ya no mandaba cada semana, despues se convirtio en cada mes y despues cada 3 meses. Se habia dado cuenta que en los ultimos 2 años naruto no escribia la frase que el tanto esperaba. No sabia nada de ella y no se armaba de valor escribir un pergamino especificamente preguntando por ella. El era un Uchiha. Su orgullo era primero. Se preguntaba a si mismo todos los dias si todavia recordaria ella la promesa que el le hizo. La promesa de regresar. El deseaba con todo ese mismo orgullo que tenia que aun pensara en el. Que aun lo esperara, porque no cabia la menor duda de que el aun lo hacia.

* * *

 ****Onsen: Se conoce como onsen (温泉?) a las aguas termales de origen volcánico que se encuentran en Japón.****

 ****hola aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo….perdon por los errores pero esta vez trate de hacerlo mejor. Espero que les guste. La historia va a ir un poquito mas rapido a partir del capitulo 4. Si quiere capitulos mas laegos diganme porfavor****


	4. Tensión

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...son de masashi kishimoto...excepto por Ryouse...ese papasote si es mio...(espero que ustedes se lo imaginen igual de bueno como yo lo hago)**

 ** _flashback**_**

* * *

 _Estaba en el país de la tierra. Era el último pueblo antes de llegar a la frontera del país de la lluvia. Se acomodó un una casa de té para tomar un descanso. El pueblo era muy pequeño pero con mucha gente. Como estaba casi en la frontera, era un pueblo turístico dónde vendian joyas y otras cosas de valor. Había joyerías a dónde quiera que miraba. También notó que las personas de ahí no eran cualquier clase de personas. Tenían dinero. No cualquiera podría comprar una joya en este lugar. Ahora entendía la razón por la que este lugar siempre era asaltado por bandoleros. En su camino ahí, un señor ya mayor le habia platicado que el vivía en ese lugar pero había decidido mudarse a causa de los asaltos._

 _Asi que ahí estaba él. En el pueblo fronterizo, esperando que llegaran los bandoleros para poder acabar con ellos. No le pagaban, pero el dinero no le importaba, el tenia lo "suficiente". Era el heredero de toda la fortuna Uchiha ¿recuenrdan? Lo que necesitaba era redimirse de sus pecados. Sabía muy adentro de su mente, que haciendo actos de caridad era la mejor manera._

 _Tomaba su té en una esquina del pequeño restaurante dónde miraba a la gente pasar. Sólo observaba. En silencio. Su mirada se posó en alguien muy inusual, alguien quien habia logrado llamar la atención del pelinegro mientras tomaba un trago de su te. Ese alguien a quién sabía por lo que traía puesto, no era de ahí. Era un ninja de Konoha. Traía un chaleco verde, pantalón azul y sandalias ninja. Era de pelo castaño casi rojo, labios delgados y barbilla cuadrada. Jamás lo habia visto en su vida, pero se le hizo sospechoso y decidio seguirlo. Dejó el dinero en la mesa para pagar el te y salió a paso apresurado. No quería perderlo de vista ni quería ser descubierto, asi que tenia que seguirlo con mucho cuidado. El hombre era un ninja después de todo. O eso parecía. Lo observó bien y se fijo que entró a la joyeria mas grande del pueblo._

 _Si era un impostor la joyeria mas grande era un buen botín._

 _Se metio a un callejón y se transformo en un muchacho de pelo azul y ropas finas. Si de verdad era un ninja de Konoha, no queria dar su posición._

 _-Buenos dias joven adelante. Ahorita lo atiendo.- se volvio a dirigir al muchacho de nuevo.-Tambien tenemos este joven, la piedra es muy bonita.- le decia el dueño al desconocido de konoha que estaba detras rodeado por una mesa de vidrio._

 _Sasuke se acerco mas a la mesa para poder escuchar mejor._

 _-¿puedo ver ese?- apuntó a un lugar en el vidrio. El dueño asintió y rapidamente le presento lo que el apuntaba . Era un anillo de oro blanco. La piedra central era de un rosa muy bajito y tenia todo el aro cubierto de diamantes mas pequeños. Tenia que admitirlo, el tipo tenia buen gusto._

 _-Muy buena eleccion joven, pero me temo que este mas caro del que habia encargado._

 _-No importa. Me llevo éste.-dijo lleno de orgullo en sus ojos, y le susurró al dueño.-Ella se merece esto y mucho mas. Es muy hermosa verá.-dijo esto ultimo con voz más fuerte y mirandolo.- Le quiero proponer matrimonio y quieria encontrar el anillo perfecto. Y vreo que lo encontre. ¿Cuánto es?_

 _El dueño le hizo la cuenta, el desconocido pago y se fue ignorando al hombre del pelo azul. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió. Había algo de el que no le gustaba._

 _-D…Disculpe la demora señor ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- dijo el señor de la tienda mirandolo con un poco de duda. Aunque sasuke estuviera disfrazado aun asi daba miedo._

 _Sasuke no dijo nada y sin mirar al viejo siguió al muchacho. Entro primero a el callejon mas cerca y regeso a normalidad. Empezó a rastrear a aquel hombre que tanto había llamado su atención. El rastro seguia un desierto rocoso. Sabía que el estaba cerca._

 _En eso Sasuke evadio por instinto un kunai que iba directo a su cabeza, por poco le daba tuvo que admitirlo, no lo vio venir. En eso el muchacho se dejó ver, pero este ya no traía el uniforme de ninja tradicional con el que lo habia visto en la joyería, ahora estaba vestido como anbu y su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara._

 _Los dos saltaron y chocaron espadas en el aire. El sharingan en su ojo derecho empezo a girar._

 _-¿quien eres y de donde eres?- exijio saber anbu se burlaba detras de la mascara. Eso irrito a sasuke. -¿te hice una pregunta?- Le preguntó con mas enojo en su voz._

 _El ninja se burló una vez mas._

 _-Que no me ves idiota. No me digas que aparte de estupido también eres ciego. Pensé que tenías los poderes oculares mas poderosos del mundo._

 _Sasuke arrugó su frente y apreto los dientes. Este tío de verdad lo había hecho enojar, estaba tentando demasiado su suerte. Acaso no sabía quién era él? Si, estaba seguro que si lo sabia. Estaba loco o que? Su falta de miedo hacia el indicaba que si. Nadie se atrevía a faltarle al respeto, antes y después de la guerra el ya tenía una reputación por ser tan intimidante y poderoso_

 _-¡Callate! - era todo lo que Sasuke podia decir entre dientes. Estaba tan enojado que no podía pensar bien. Separaron espadas y se empujaron lejos. El anbu cayó de pie en una roca muy alta, mietras que sasuke se quedo en el suelo. El pelinegro lo miraba hacia arriba y el anbu miraba con su mascara hacia abajo. Firme y sin miedo después de unos segundos guardo su espada como si nada, mientras que Sasuke aun estaba en guardia. El tipo estaba tentando su suerte demasiado._

 _\- ¿Acaso pensaste que me ibas a burlar con esa transformación tan ridicula? No sabes con quien estas lidiando… Así que escucha bien Sasuke Uchiha, no te interesa saber quién soy yo. Lo unico que debes saber es que pertenesco a Konoha. Vine aquí en una misión y vine también para decirte que no te atrevas a volver a entrometerse en su vida. Ya nadie te necesita en Konoha , y ya nadie pregunta por ti. Podrás haber sido perdonado pero para todos, jamas dejarás de ser un simple traidor que intento matar a sus amigos. No tienes nada por que regresar ¿o si?- Ryouse fruncio el ceño debajo de la mascara, saco de nuevo su espada y se puso en guardia. Si Sasuke decía que regresaría por cierta pelirosa, podría jurar por Kami que lo mataría._

 _-Si regreso o no. A ti no te importa. O dime. ¿porque tanta hostilidad? ¿porqué tan desesperado a que no regrese?-Sasuke sonrió burlesco al ver que el habia tensado su pose con esas palabras. Lo habían molestado._

 _-Como dijiste tu. No te importa. Así que ¡UCHIHA!-grito su apellido al mismo tiempo que lo apuntaba con su espada.-Condiderate advertido.-dijo esto último casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara. Sasuke no dijo nada,solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y como todo anbu, sin moverse desaparecio en el viento sin dejar rastro._

 _-Tsk- se quejo. Ese tipo le daba mala espina. ¿De quien quería que se mantuviera lejos? Definitivamente no lo conocía. Guardó su espada y decidió olvidarlo, al final y al cabo no era una amenaza ¿o si? Acomodo su capa y se dio vuelta bruscamente, para caminar nuevamente al pueblo donde estaba. No importaba quien era él, sabía que tenia una debilidad. La mujer de la que el hablaba en la joyeria..._

 _Su prometida._

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

-¿Lista? .-pregunto mirandola con una sonrisa y ojos de amor.

-Como jamas lo estaré.- contesto colgandose la mochila en la espalda.

Era de madrugada aun no salia el sol, hacia mucho frio y por eso traían sus capas puestas. Estaban usando la ropa ninja de siempre solo por si acaso. Llebaban lo neceseario para el camino, obento* cepillo de dientes, agua y otros víveres. No se iban a detener en una posada o un hotel, se irian directamente a al puerto donde ahi, tomarian un barco. Ryose considero la posibilidad de rodear, pero eso tomaría 3 días mas, y no tenían tanto tiempo, así que opto por tomar el barco.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta principal de Konoha, pasaron por un lugar muy conocido por Sakura. Una banca que estaba a su costado derecho, pero ya no importaba mas. Desde que decidió olvidar a Sasuke, cada vez que pasaba por ahí, ya no la volteaba a ver. Solo miraba al frente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarla.

* * *

En la entrada estaban Izumo y Kotetsu. Izumo bostezando y Kotesu durmiendo con la boca abierta y la baba saliendosele.

Caminaron hacia ellos para que sellaran los permisos.

-Ah hola chicos.- saludo Izumo alzando la mano, al mismo tiempo en el que le daba un codazo a Kotetsu con la otra. Si Naruto y Shikamaru se enteraban de que se dormian los reportaban... Nah la neta no, el hokage y el consejero son igual de flojos. Apuestan a que tambien se echan su siestesita en la oficina.

-¿De misión?- esta vez fue Kotetsu el que hablo aun con baba seca en la esquina de su boca. Bostezó una vez más y volteó a ver a Sakura esperando su respuesta.

-B...bueno n…nosotros...mmm... En realidad...- Pero que rayos le pasaba penso ella. ¿Que acaso se le estaba pegando el tartamudeo de Hinata? No sabia que decir no estaba lista todavía a decirle a mucha gente que se iba de vacasiones con su novio, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que contestar.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ryouse la interrumpio.

-Si vamos de mision volveremos en un par de dias. Es una mision donde requieren los servicios de Sakura y yo voy solo por si salen percanses. Se nos hace tarde asi que aquí están los permisos.- Izumo asintió. Tenia sentido la explicacion de Ryouse asi que no pregunto mas. Estampo los permisos y se los regreso. Se despidieron de ellos con un hatsa luego y siguieron su camino.

Había mucho camino que recorrer y no querian retrasarse, especialmente Ryouse quién tenía reservado y preparado solo por 5 dias, una sorpresa para Sakura. Salieron de Konoha y caminaron con paso apresurado, tenian que darse prisa.

* * *

Masomenos como a las tres de la tarde, se ve a una timida Hinata caminar por las calles rumbo al hospital. Entró y se sentó en la sala de espera con la cabeza abajo mirando sus dedos esperando a que alguien la atendiera. Las enfermeras caminaban de un lado a otro con un escandalo y nadie le hacia caso, asi que decidio acercase a la enfermera que estaba sentada en el escritorio para preguntar. Estaba muy consentrada mirando los papeles que tenia en sus manos

-D…D…Disculpe ¿podria ver a sakura-san? Porfavor...- le pregunto muy despacio pero estaba segura de que si la había escuchado.

-No esta, venga en una semana.- le contesto con ina voz miy ruda sin mirarla o darle una explicacion. Si fuera alguna otra situacion daría media vuelta y se iría de ahí sin insistir o pedir explicaciones Pero hoy, hoy era diferente, debía verla. No, necesitaba, le urgía, hablar con ella. Así que se armo de valor y le volvió a preguntar. -¿N…No hay algúna manera de que me diga como contactarla por favor? Esque de verdad necesito hablar con ella.-dijo con un poco más de insistencia y preocupación en su voz.

-¡Mire señorita, tengo mucho trabajo ya le dije que no esta! -En eso la enfermera levanto su cabeza bruscamente para encarar a la mujer que osaba interrumpir su trabajo. Con Sakura de vacasiones el trabajo de todos casi se habia duplicado. Pero tan pronto la vio, su cara se puso blanca como papel al reconocer a la persona a la que acababa de insultar .- ¡Hinata-Sama! Discúlpeme por favor, esque como Lady Sakura se fue de misión tenemos mucho trabajo y no he dormido desde ayer.- Contestó de verdad muy apenada y haciendo una exajerada reverencia.

Desde que Naruto se hizo Hokage la reputacion y respeto a Hinata habia subido por los cielos, y pues claro, quien iba a querer portarse mal con la esposa del mero fregón de la aldea. Nadie.

-No se preocupe, levante su cabeza porfavor. Sólo digame como la puedo contactar.- Si algo tenia Hinata era que era modesta.

-No lo se Hinata-Sama pero la que si le puede decir es Lady Ino. Si quiere la llevo a su consultorio.- Dijo parandose de su asiento y acomodando sus papeles para poder acompañarla.

-No es necesario. No quiero interrumpir su trabajo. Solo digame donde esta si sería tan amable.

-Ah …bueno esta en el 5to piso en la habitación 6A. El elevador esta por allá.- Dijo apuntando a una esquina del edificio.

Hinata agradeció e hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, mientras que la enfermera le pedía disculpas de nuevo. Ella le volvió a decir que no había problema y se dirigió al consultorio de Ino.

Llegó a la habitación indicada. Y se paro en la mera puerta insegura de tocar o no. Estaba apunto de dar el golpe cuando se oyó una voz viniendo de adentro.

-No tienes que tocar Hinata sólo pasa.-Hinata obedeció abriendo la puerta lentamente y asomando la cabeza primero, para después darse paso al consultorio.

-¿C…como sabías que era yo Ino-san?

-Hinata, aún con la puerta cerrada se escuchaban tus respiraciones.. Parecia que en cualquier momento caerías desmayada por falta de oxígeno.

-Siento molestarte cuando se que estás tan ocupada. Buscaba a Sakura-san pero la enfermera de abajo me dijo que esta de misión. Y de verdad necesito comunicarme con ella. Es URGENTE-dijo con tono de preocupación en su voz.

-No me asustes Hinata, ¿pasa algo malo? Sakura se fue de vacasiones con Ryouse y no vuleve hasta la próxima semana y me dejó a cargo. Ven, sientate. ¿Dime que te pasa?. -Dijo haciendole paso para que se sentara en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.-Platicame, prometo que haré lo que este en mis manos para poder ayudarte. Y sea lo que sea prometo, no, te juro que no diré nada. Confía en mi.

-B…Bueno esque últimamente me he sentido muy mal y tengo miedo que sea lo que pienso que es.- le platico con una voz muy nerviosa.

-Haber haber dime Hinata, ¿que crees que tienes?- Ino se acerco mas a ella para poderla oir bien una vez que soltara el chisme, digo el problema.

-Tengo nauseas, vomito por las mañanas y tres meses de retraso Ino-san.-a Ino se le abrieron los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer. Bueno si podía, a decir verdad ya se habían tardado porque llevaban 6 años de casados. En las reuniones con los amigos, la pareja (mas bien Naruto) siempre había dicho que querían esperar una vez que Naruto fuera Hokage. El había subido de puesto hace 2 años así que ya no habia razón para esperar.

Hinata continuó.

-No quería venir aún, pero me di cuenta que ya es mucho tiempo y venia a ver a Sakura-san para que me hiciera unos analysis.-Ino asintió con una expresión muy determinada.

-Entiendo. Ven sigueme.- se levantó dé dónde estaba sentada, la tomó de la mano y se la llevo consigo hasta el laboratorio.

* * *

-Bueno… Felicidades Hinata...es un hecho.-Hinata la miro confusa, sentada en la silla. Ino estaba enfrente de ella recargada de pie en el escritorio

-E…Espera Ino-san, ¿me felicitas porque es un hecho de que no estoy, o porqué es un hecho de que si?- Ino solto una risita burlona.

-Te felicito porque tienes 10 semanas de embarazo, y porque Naruto va a estallar se felicidad.- Hinata se veia un poco aflijida. No lo entendía estaba embarazada, era una felicidad muy grande para cualquier mujer casada. A menos de que no fuera de Naruto... Ay! Pero que tonteras, podía esperar eso de todas menos de Hinata, ella le haria un altar a Naruto si pudiera.

-¿Que te sucede Hinata? Deberías estar contenta.-le dijo tambien con tristeza en su voz. Hinata empezó a sollozar. Ino imediatamente la abrazó y le acarició el cabello para reconfortarla.

-Yo sé que Naruto-ku va a estar muy contento. Lo que pasa es que el es el Hokage y ahora él no tiene tiempo de tener un hijo. Tengo miedo que mi hijo crezca con resentimientos por la ausencia de su padre. Y también admito que tengo miedo de criarlo yo sola...-dijo aun sollozando y cubriendose la cara con las manos. Ino suspiro, la verdad pensó que sería mas grave.

-Hay Hinata. Mira. -se hinco para estar a su nivel y le quito las manos que cubrían su cara.- Tu siempre has sabido que ser hokage es el sueño de Naruto. Siempre lo hemos sabido desde que tenemos memoria. Tu al casarte con el, debiste haber considerado que en algún punto de tu vida, estarías en esta situación. Aparte no es como si se fuera de la aldea para jamas volver. El te ama y si algo tiene es que jamás deja solos a sus amigos, ahora menos a ti que eres su esposa y estas embarazada. No te pongas nerviosa antes de que pasen las cosas. Ya veras que las cosas, poco a poco con el tiempo se resuelven solas.- Ino le dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto hacia Sai. Lo diferente es que la de ella era sincera.

-Gracias Ino-San. Ya me siento mejor.- Dijo con una sonrisa y como recordando algo muy importante se levanto de la silla con un respingo.-¡ya me voy! tengo que llegar a cocinar ramen para darle la noticia a Naruto-kun. Gracias de nuevo, eres una gran amiga.- Le dio un abrazo y salio por la puerta casi volando.

Ino se quedo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había hecho su obra de caridad del dia. Y se sentía muy bien.

Al menos Naruto una de las personas que habían sufrido tanto, por fin habia logrado ser feliz, ahora solo faltaban dos.

* * *

 **obento*: lonche japones.**

* * *

 **ps ahi esta el cap. 4 espero que les haya gustado como ya vieron que dice el titulo...hubo mucha tension en este capitulo... Sinles gusto dejen su review... Creo que me lo meresco les publico casi todos los dias...**

 ******El encuentro de sasuke y ryouse fue despues de que le pidiera matrimonio a sakura pero mucho antes de el viaje al pais del te...se que no tiene sentido pero despues se los voy a explicar en el siguiente capitulo*****

 **Como siempre sigo trabajando en los errores. Pero esque como escribo todos los capitulos en mi celular (si los edito y los escribo en mi celular) xk mi compu se descompuso... Pero hago lo que puedo...creo que lo estoy haciendo mejor...como les digo ki espanol ya no es tan bueno porque ya no lo practico asi wue tenganme paciencia y espero wue les haya gustado...**


	5. El País Del Té

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto.

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _Despues de la guerra, a todos se les había dado la orden por parte de las 5 grandes naciones que, los sobrevivientes de la guerra deberían hacerse en un examen médico. El examen consistía, en que todos los ninja se sometieran a un un examen físico, y recibieran varias imunizaciones. Estas precausiones eran para prevenir infecciones en personas a causa de bacterias o virus que pudieran haber contraído durante durante la guerra. Uno nunca sabía si la sangre de un ninja vecino que te salpico, estuviera infectada con algun tipo de enfermedad grave. Asi que era mejor tomar precausiones._

 _Todos iban a ser vistos por medicos de las 5 naciones, estos se habian asentado en campamentos cerca del valle del fin. Como era tanta gente, los medicos simplemente revisaban al que entrara por la carpa, sin importar de que aldea fueran. Ryouse llevaba 2 horas esperando en la fila. La razon de la fila tan larga es porque esa tienda era de nada mas y nada menos que de Sakura Haruno. El no la conocía, pero como se había hecho tan famosa. Todos querian verla y solo por curiosidad decido formarse ahí._

 _Después de tanto esperar finalmente escucho una voz que dio a entender que era su turno._

 _-¡Adelante!- Gritó al momento en el que se paro en la entrada. Caminó abriendose paso. No habia nadie. Pero ruidos en un cuarto que probablemente era el baño, dieron a entender que estaba allá._

 _-Voy en un segundo, solo termino de desinfectar los instrumentos y estare ahi.-comento desde el otro extremo del lugar.- Mientras que estoy con usted hagame favor de sentarse en la cama de examinacion._

 _Ryouse no contestó pero hizo lo que le dijo. Miro alrededor muy interesado viendo todo lo que habia, (asi como todos cuando van al doctor). Cerca de el habia un escritorio con papeles muy bien organizados y detras de este una repiza con lo que Ryou suponia que era medicina. Regreso su mirada al escritorio y observo un portaretratos que estaba a mano derecho. No podía ver que foto era porque este estaba puesto de una manera en que solo la persona que estuviera sentada pudiera verla. Le llamo mucho la atencion y se bajo de la cama para dirigirse a mirar la foto y poder saciar su curiosidad. Tomó el recuadro sin voltearlo, pero en eso escucho que alguien tosia y aclaraba su voz._

 _Ryouse volteo par a ver asustado a la dueña del retrato, la cual estaba parada observandolo con una mano en la cintura. Traia una falda negra que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. La blusa que portaba era de un color rosa pastel que tenia encaje en el cuello. Su pelo lo traia en la coleta que siempre se hacia cuando trabajaba, y claro no podia faltar su distintiva bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las pantorillas._

 _-*Es muy bella*-pensó._

 _-Veo que le gusta urgar en las pertenecias de la gente.-Ryou miró su mano la cual aun tenia la foto. En un instante la puso donde estaba si haberla visto.. Su curiosidad se habia ido y habia sido remplazada con vergüenza. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta regresar hasta la cama de revisión y dio exagerada reverencia._

 _-Disculpeme mi mala educación Sakura-sama. No tengo pretexto para mi intromisión. Es solo que me llamó la atención el saber que clase de foto podría guardar con tanto recelo una de los heroes que derroto a Madara.-Sakura se enrojecio, era un joven muy apuesto y apesar de que se habia atrevido a hacer lo que hizo, se notaba que tenia modales. Ella desvío la mirada por instinto para disimular su sonrojo, pero Ryose no lo noto poruqe aun seguia inclinado pidiendo perdon._

 _-No se preocupe.- dijo sakura recuperando su cordura.-levante su cabeza por favor y sientese en la mesa para poder empezar._

 _Ryuse obedeció. Sakura se acomodo en una silla con el pie cruzado y comenzo el cuestionario.- Nombre?_

 _-Takahashi Ryouse a su disposición Sakura-Sama.-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que una vez mas se sonrojara y de nuevo ella evito el contacto volteando a ver los papeles en sus manos._

 _-Digame Senor Takahashi-san cuantas imunizaciones ha tenido durante su vida?- pregunto haciendo contacto visual._

 _-Llameme de tu y solo digame Ryouse por favor Sakura-Sama.- Sakura asintio._

 _-Esta bien pero solo si usted me llama de la misma manera y me diga solo Sakura_

 _-Hecho. -Sonrio.- y contestando su pregunta jamas me he inmunizado._

 _Sakura se abrio los ojos sorprendida. No era posible que un shinobi no hubiera tenido ninguna inmunizacion. Todo esas cosas eran necesarias para ir a la academia. Claro sabía que cada país era diferente y que unos no tendrían las misma medicina, pero era un requerimiento de que todo ninja las tuviera. Hasta Naruto se habia imunizado, claro Iruka y otro sensei tuvieron que sostenerlo para que se dejara, no fue fácil ponerselas, pero hasta el las tenía. Jamás habia conosido a alguien que no tuviera ninguna. El era practicamente un virus andante._

 _-Dime Ryouse-San de que aldea vines?_

 _Ryouse se puso nervioso. No traia banda en la frente ni tampoco tenia un registro. Si hubiera fallecido en la guerra,tal vez jamás nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que existia. Tenía que pensar en algo y rapido, algo que tubiera sentido y que no requiriera contestar muchas preguntas._

 _-S…Soy de la aldea de la lluvia…y este… pues nunca me las puse pues….porque jamas me las pidieron._

 _-Pues que raro eh? jamas habia consultado a nadie que no tuviera ninguna... Espera un segundo.- Sakura se levanto y se dirigio al estante donde agarro diferentes frasquitos transparentes. Los puso todos en una charola de metal y abrio su cajon, de ahi saco 8 jeringas diferentes y estas tambien las puso en la charola. Saco guantes, liquido desinfectador, alcohol, un poco de algodón y otros utensilios como termometro y un estas cosas las puso donde estaban las demas, agarro la charola y se dirigio hacia donde estaba Ryouse y sento los utensilios en la cama al lado de el._

 _-Bien Ryouse estas listo? como no has resibido ninguna hoy te tocan todas.- Ryouse puso cara de espanto. Jamas se habia inmunizado pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que jeringas en tu cuerpo no era una sensacion placentera._

 _-P…pero mejor no me puede poner hoy la mitad y mañana las que faltan? y… tambien sirve que tengo un pretexto para volverla a ver…¿ que dice?…- Sakura se sonrojo. Era todo muy rápido e iba en contra de las reglas, pero el muchacho de verdad le habia agradado. Aparte sabía que ocho vacunas en un dia era mucho hasta para el mas fuerte de los ninjas._

 _Sasuke pasó por su mente, pero borró el pensamiento de inmediato. El se habia ido hace 8 meses y tal vez no iba a regresar. Habia pasando la mayor parte de su vida rechazando a personas que estaban interesadas en ella, todo por respetar a Sasuke, respeto que el no se merecia ni queria.. Decidio ser egoista por primera vez en su vida ya no era la misma de antes…¿que podia perder? Nada. Asintio mirando a su nuevo prospecto._

 _-Esta bien._

 _**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Un hermoso puerto les esperaba a lo lejos. Habian tomado el bote el dia anterior y estaban a unos minutos de llegar. Sakura estaba recargada en la orilla del barco mirando la isla a lo lejos. Estaba con sus manos en la madera, Ryouse estaba justo a su lado observandola. Miraba cada detalle en su rostro, sus delgados labios, su piel, la manera en la que se le arrugaba la nariz cuando sonreía.

No recordaba el momento preciso en el que se habia enamorado de la pelirosa, simplemente paso. No es que se haya levantado una mañana y que hubiera decidido amarla en ese momento, sino que fue algo que se fue dandon con el tiempo y la convivencia. Era evidente que al principio ella no lo aceptaba pero justo cuando estaba apunto de darse por vencido ella acepto de la nada estar con el, fue algo que lo sorprendio mucho, pero no le importó, al fin había dicho que si.

No pudo evitar acordarse del primer del primer dia que la conoció.

-¡Es hermoso!-Exclamó Sakura con mucha emocion en su mirada.

-Lo sé…-Dijo aun viendola con una voz tan bajita que Sakura no pudo escuchar. Aunque el no se referia al paisaje, sino a ella.- Tengo muchas cosas preparadas para esta noche y espero que te gusten.

Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, pero no dejo que el sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadiera. Ya habia tomado su decision. Habia decidido que desde el momento en el que saliera de konoha con el no iba actuar de esa manera. Asi que solo asintio con una sonrisa.

Ryouse la tomo de las mejillas con las dos manos dispuesto a besarla.

\- PUERTO NAGARASHI FAVOR DE BAJAR DEL BOTE!- Grito el capitan del barco. Ryouse gruno entre dientes maldiciendo al capitan. Siempre tenian que interrumpir en el mejor momento. Sakura interrumpio sus malos pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, despues abra tiempo para querernos.- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Vamos a bajarnos antes de que nos lleven de vuelta a konoha.

Los dos sonrieron y bajaron del bote. Sakura tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el antes de caminar hacia el hotel. Ryouse se sorprendio pues ella rara vez tomaba la iniciativa. Ese pequeno detalle le gusto mucho. Se miraron unos segundos, Sakura se puso de puntitas para besarlo en los labios. El sabia que era una pequena forma de decrile que estaba dispusta a intentarlo.

La tarde se llego ya se habian hospedado en su hotel. Era el mas caro de toda la ciudad y la habitacion que Ryou habia reservado era del tipo que le daban a un feudal o a un hokage. Era totalmente extraordinaria. Sakura estaba encantada. Se habia tomado un bano ya y ahora se encotraba sentada en la cama.

-No puedo creer que hayas reservado la suit residencial. Te ha de haber costado una fortuna, parece un departamento...como vamos a pagarlo?.- Ryou estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitacion desempacando sus cosas y poniendolas temporalmente en uno de los guardaropas que el hotel ofrecia. Sakura cayo en cuenta de la realidad. Una habitacion. Una cama. Era una receta para crear que no pudo evitar preguntar. -Este… ¿vamos a dormir juntos?.- era una pregunta tonta pero estaba nerviosa y un poco incomoda al pensar que iba pasar la noche a solas con Ryou.

El dejo su ropa a un lado y camino hacia ella. Se sento en la cama y le dio y suave beso en los labios.

-No pienses ni te preocupes por eso. Todo ya esta arreglado, reserve esta habitacion con una cama extra. Cuando salgamos vendran los empleados del hotel a instalarla. Te prometi desde que empezamos a salir de que no te tocaria hasta que tu dijieras contrario. Te he dicho siempre que fui educado en una familia muy tradicional.-Ryou acarisio su mejilla y refeso al closet a seguir desempacando.

Ryouse jamas hablaba de su familia ni de su pasado. Cuando Naruto le pregunto una vez solo dijo que era de un pueblo que estaba en la frontera de la aldea de la lluvia y el país de la tierra. Pero jamas hablo de sus padres ni a que se dedicaban. O siquiera en que academia estudio para ser shinobi.

-Te lo agradezco. Siempre haz sido muy considerado.-La pelirrosa cambio de tema.- por cierto Ryou, jamas me haz hablado de tus padres. Si son muy tradicionales ¿no crees que les moleste que hayamos venido solos?

Ryouse se quedo pasmado sin decir nada. Despues de unos segundos hablo.

-Saku tengo que no veo a mi familia desde que tenia 16. No quiero ser grosero pero prefiriria que no hablaramos de eso. Algun dia te contare todo, pero desde ahorita te puedo decir que jamas los conoceras. No es que no te los quiera presentar pero si los volviera a ver, tal vez mi padre jamas quedria que me fuera de nuevo.

Ella no entendia porque decia esas palabras con tanto resentimiento. Tener a un padre sobreprotector no era tan malo ¿o si?.

La atmosfera cambio de nuevo y Ryou hablo primero.

-Son las 6 de la tarde. Alistate y ponte mas guapa de lo que ya eres porque tenemos una cena reservada a las 8.- dijo metiendose al baño encendiendo la regadera.

Sakura sonrio. Ryou tenia un secreto pero ella no iba a seguir preguntando. Ella lo escucharia cuando el estuviera listo para hablar.

* * *

Despues de ver a Ino Hinata salio del hospital con un poco mas de confianza. Llego a su casa y preparo el platillo favorito de Naruto, Ramen.

Estaba nerviosa per las palabras de su amiga revoloteaban en su cabeza y seguia dandose animos asi misma. Tenia todo ya listo y solo faltaba lo mas importante, su marido.

Escucho que aguien entraba por la puerta principal haciendo un escandalo.

-HINATAAAAAA YA LLEGOOO TU MARIIIIDOOOO!- La mensionada se tensó y no se movio de donde estaba. Naruto entro a la casa con muchas cartulinas enrrolladas en sus brazos y manos, apenas podia caminar. - Mira Hnata son los nuevos planos para renovar la academia.

-Na...Naruto… K... K… KUN!. - a Hina se le atoro un gallo. Naruto la miro extrañado. Normalmente a Hinata no le pasaban esas cosas a menos de que estuvieran haciendo el amor. Que te sucede Hina te encuentras bien?.- dijo esto en tono preocupado.

-Te... Te preparé ramen Anata. - A Naruto se le iluminó la cara y se le formo una sonrisota, de esas que solo Naruto sabe dar.- Y qué celebramos?

-Porque p…preguntas eso?- dijo HInata jugando con sus dedos mietras que el

tomaba una manzana del frutero y la mordia muy quitado de la pena.

-Porque siempre que mi adorada Hinata cocina ramen es porque celebramos algo importante.-dijo Naruto sin mirarla y abriendo los planos que traía un minuto antes.

-Pues la verdad no es nada muy importante, tan solo el hecho de que vamos a tener un bebe.- Naruto tan despistado como siempre no parecia reaccionar. En cambio se puso a abrir la cartulina y lo leyo como si fuera periodico, Hinata no podía verle la cara.

-Ah si, si un bebe, se me había olvidado que era el día del bebe….- seguia masticando su manzana, restandole importancia.

No paso mucho cuando dejo de masticar y puso en la mesa los papeles.-Espera… que dijiste?- Hinata se encogió de brazos para mirar sus manos.

-Hoy fui al hospital, y me fui a hacer unos análisis porque ….- Naruto la interrumpió acercandose a ella a paso lento. La tomó de los hombros sacudiendola un poco.

-NO, eso no, lo que dijiste antes?- dijo impaciente. Necesitaba escucharlo de escucharlo varias veces.

-Dije que hoy celebramos el hecho que vamos a tener un bebe.-Hinata alzó su rostro para encararlo.-Naruto-kun, estoy embarazada.

No podía creerlo, bueno si podía, pero el caso es que estaba demasiado sorprendido. Llevaban seis años de casados pero no tenían hijos. Naruto los deseaba tanto como Hinata pero habían decidido esperar y disfrutar su matrimonio ya que eran muy jóvenes cuando se casaron.

Hinata rompió el silencio. Se empezaba a poner nerviosa, pero recordó las palabras reconfortantes de Ino.

-Se que es un paso grande en nuestras vidas, pero se que seremos buenos padres. Con tu permiso he decidido retirarme un tiempo de ser ninja. -Naruto solo la miraba sin decir nada.-Quiero dedicarme completamente al cuidado del bebe, claro con tu aprobación cariño. ¿que opinas?- Hinata sentia miedo de como estaba reaccionado, pero decidió no intimidarse. Esto era algo muy importante.

-Hinata….!- de la nada Naruto se recobro del trance en el que estaba. La abrazo muy fuerte, ocultando su cara en su cabello. Hinata le devolvió el abrazo

\- Muchas gracias por darme lo que siempre soñe... Una familia- dijo con su voz quebrandose.- Gracias Hinata, gracias. Te amo.- desisieron el abrazo pero Naruto aún la tenía tomada de los hombros.

-Nosotros te amamos mas- dijo ella sobandose el vientre.- siempre lo hemos hecho.

Naruto la abrazo, se escondio de nuevo en su cabello al mismo tiempo en el que empezó llorar. Hinata ya no dijo nada, sólo le respondió a su abrazo, y lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron por sus ojos también.

* * *

Ya estas lista.- le preguntó Ryouse por el otro lado de la puerta. Sakura llevaba masomenos una hora encerrada en baño. Había optado por ponerse muy elegante. Traía puesto una yucata rosa con flores de sakura por todos lados, en la cintura el obi* de color rojo. Y el kanzashi* que adornaba su cabello era de un rosa pastel. Debia admitirlo se veía muy bien.

-¡Si ya ahorita salgo. Dame un segundo!- se puso un poco de sombras y mascara en las pestañas. Acomodo los últimos toques en su atuendo y abrio la puerta.- y bien ¿como me veo?

Ryouse se dio la vuelta se habia quedado sorprendido. El estaba tambien vestido de manera tradicional. Usaba un haori* de color gris que le iba muy bien con su yucata que era de color negra. La miro de areiba a abajo y sonrió.

-Te vez increible, hermosa, como siempre.-le dio la mano y ella la tomo- ¿Nos vamos?-Sakura asintio y salió detrás de el.

Salieron de la habitación a las ocho como habian quedado. El sol se habia metido y solo las lamparas alumbraban en lugar. Era un bello escenario. La calle principal era adornada con muchas luces de varios colores. Los arboles de sakura tenian una banca debajo de sus hermosas ramas y las calles estaban pavimentadas con piedra blanca. Era un espectaculo perfecto para la ocacion.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un parque y adentro tenía una pista que parecia de baile pero en vez de personas habia una mesa para dos. Estaba muy bien decorada con flores y cubiertos muy elegantes de color crema. Una cena digna de la realeza. Todo alrededor estaba obscuro excepto la mesa que estaba justo en el centro

Se acercaron y Ryouse retiro la silla donde sakura de sentó, estaba maravillada. Los dos eran muy sencillos y se conformaban con poco pero le habia encantado lo que Ryou habia planeado para el viaje. Los nervios estaban llegando a incomodarla. Ya sabía a donde iba todo esto y trató de calmarse, ella ya tenia tomada su decisión y nada podría cambiarla.

-Ryou todo esto es hermoso. Parece sacado de un cuento.- y tenia razon, todo era tan bello que no podia creer que Ryouse hubiera logrado planear todo esto y con tan poco tiempo. - Te ha de haber costado una fortuna no?

-Por favor Sakura no te preocupes por eso y disfruta el momento.-Sakura asintió maravillada. Penso en todo lo que habian pasado, desde que se conocieron hasta ese dia. Como había pasado el tiempo.

De la oscuridad salieron dos hombres vestidos con yucatas. Se veian elegantes y traian lo que sakura penso que era su cena. Después de ponerla en la mesa los hombres dieron una exajerada reverencia y se refirieron a Ryouse con el adjetivo de "Sama". Los meseros acomodaron bien los cubiertos de los dos casi haciendo todo por ellos. Pusieron los platos en la mesa y los destaparon al mismo de los platillos era carpacio de pez con mantequilla de bansai. Tambien habia arroz, onigiri, langosta, udon y michas cosas elegantes. Uno de los hombres puso la copa al lado izquierdo de Ryouse, el era surdo. Todo lo ponian del lado izquierdo para que a Ryouse no se le dificultara tomarlos. Sakura noto rapidamente como ellos se movian rapido sin dudar, conocían cada pequeño detalle que Ryouse tenia, y tambien como se referian a el le llamo mucho la atención. Parecía como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes.

-¿Te conocen?- pregunto Sakura no podiendo aguantar su curiosidad.

Ryouse tosio, tomo su copa y bebió de ella tembloroso.

-Claro que no como crees.- contestó un poco nervioso.- antes de que vinieramos les avise de como queria que pusieran mi mesa. Brindan un buen servicio ¿no?

Sakura asintió, tenía sentido su explicación. Además no tenía porque mentir.

Comieron su cena tranquilamente y después vino el postre. Al final de la cena estaban riendose por las anécdotas que Sakura le platicaba de Naruto. Como aquella vez que fue a despertarlo a su departamento y estaba tan sucio que una cucaracha salió de la nada provocando que ella se cayera del susto con los calzones de Naruto en la cabeza.

-¿Dime por favor que estaban limpios Saku?- pregunto el castaño con cara de asco.

-Ya quisieras! Despues de la madriza que le di me confesó que esa montaña de ropa tenía meses sin lavar! ¿Pudes creerlo?- Los dos se rieron una vez mas.

Era increible que tan bien se las estaban pasando. Eran esos momentos por lo que amaba platicar con el.

Unos minutos después el ambiente se tornó un poco incomodo. Las risas habían quedado atrás.

Ryou Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa dónde estaba ella y le extendió su mano.

-Ven vamos a dar un paseo.-sakura se mantuvo en su asiento. Era muy alto y tenía que levantar su rostro para mirarlo. Ella se puso de pie y le dio su mano, era calida grande y varonil, podía sentir la dureza de su piel en la palma de su mano, tal vez a causa del kunai o la espada.

Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que los habia llevado hasta ahí. Fue el quien rompió el silencio.

-Saku.- la pelirosa puso atención.- mañana es tu cumpleaños.- Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se detuvo. Era cierto el día siguiente era 23 de marzo, su cumpleaños y la entrada de la primavera. Se había divertido tanto en el viaje y en su llegada al puerto, que lo había olvidado por completo.

-Ryou me la he pasado tan bien que ya lo habia olvidado.- Ryou sonrio.

-Si eso pensé -Ryou hizo una pausa y respiro profundo.- Saku,te traje aqui por varias razones, queria que tuvieras vacaciones porque trabajas demasiado. Y claro la verdadera razon es por tu cumpleaños.

Pero tambien q…quise aprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarte de nuevo la propuesta que te hice hace meses. Siento que la primera vez que te pregunte no lo hice de la manera correcta.-Ryou solto una risa burlona al acordarse de su primera propuesta.-Tu sabes, creo que comiendo yakiniku no era la mejor manera de soltar la bomba. Asi que me puse a pensar y pensar. Y termine por optar por esta opcion. Sabia que esta era mi oportunidad. Como te dije antes vengo de una familia muy tradicional y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Sakura aguantaba su respiracion, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que le faltaba oxígeno. Esto era a lo que tenía miedo. Esta era la razón por la que no queria venir. Sabia que esta vez no podia irse sin dar respuesta y sabia que era lo que iba a decir.

Ryou continuó.

-Saku jamas he sido tan feliz como cuando estoy a tu lado. Te agradezco tanto por permitirme estar contigo, por ser parte de toda tu vida y tus amigos. Quiero que sepas que no hay nada en este mundo que yo no lucharía por darte. Sería cualquier cosa por ti, haria cualquier cosa, seria lo que tu necesitaras y te amaría hasta el final de mi vida.-Estaba sorprendida. La razón por la que se llevaba tan bien con Ryou es porque el no la incomodaba a cada momento con palabras amorosas. Eso era mas bien de Naruto no de ella. Hoy era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así. El siguió con voz un poco temblorosa.-A lo largo de mi vida había hecho cosas…cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso. Pero gracias a ti cambie mi forma de ser para lograr ser quien hora soy, alguien digno de estar con tigo.Tú me enseñaste a vivir cada día como si fuese el ultimo y a no tener miedo el soñar con un futuro mejor. Cambiaste mi mundo monótono, por una realidad alegre y colorida, haciéndome desear, formar una familia.… Te amo Y si me lo permitieras quisiera formar esa familia contigo.-Ryou se puso en una rodilla.- Sakura Haruno ¿me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo? -metió su mano en su haori y saco una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo. La abrio y esta dejo revelar un anillo con un hermoso diamante, rosa incrustado. Se lo ofreció y pregunto de nuevo.-¿aceptarias casarte con migo?

Sakura no dijo nada. Se quedo pasmada justo dónde estaba. Miraba a Ryou y notaba que empezaba a poner una expresion de preocupacion. Estaba nerviosa pero sabia que tenia que tomar una decicion.

-Si quieres te puedo dar tiempo para que lo pienses Saku, por mi no hay problema.- el quiso darle una salida rapida, pero Sakura lo interrumpió casi de inmediato.

-No. No es necesario pensarlo mas.-hizo una pausa.-Quiero que sepas que no ha sido facil para mi abrir mi corazón y demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Se que eres un buen hombre y que cualquier mujer mataría por estar en mis zapatos pero…- Sakura dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos un momento para despues continuar...- no les daré la oportunidad porque se que vale la pena intentar. Se que me apoyaras y serás paciente con migo. ¡por dios! Haz sido tan paciente. Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero desde hace mucho ya había tomado mi decisión. Quiero decirte que si... quiero ser tu esposa.

Ryou abrio los ojos como lo platos, se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Saco el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso en el dedo.

-Prometo, no, juro hacerte la mujer mas feliz.-dijo Ryou abrazandola de nuevo.

-Se que si lo harás.- murmuró sakura cerrando sus ojos. Una lágrima se derramo por sus ojo derecho. Su mente le decía que era de feliciad y nervios; pero su corazón sabia que era de tristeza.

* * *

 ** _Obi: es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre la cintura en el kimono o yukata._**

 ** _Kansashi: Los kanzashi (簪_** ** _?) son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses_**.

* * *

 **Muchachos hola espero que esten bien...me pase con lo largo pero creo que mw kedo masomenos...no sean tan duros con migos pues es la primera vez que escribo algo asi en mi vida... Tomen en cuenta de que sasuke ha canbiado... En el manga desde el momento de que le dio el poke a sakura cambio...no se apuren procurare adaptarlo lo mas que pueda...**

 **El flashback del principio parece inecesario pero despues van a ver xk es importante..**

 **Tambien unos de ustedes me preguntaban si sakura habia tenido sexo con ryouse y la verdad es k como ya vieron en este cap. Pues no no ha pasado nada... Y pues ya esta comprometida sakurita...**

 **Ryouse esconde algo...que sera?**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo cap...deje. Sus reviews... Los quiero mucho... Bye bye**


	6. Sorpresa

_**Los personajes no son mios son de masashi kishimoto… ryou si es mio (nombre inspirado por el wariko de Ruti san :p).**_

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA MIS LECTORES:!**

 **Hola esperero que esten bien. Quería hablarles hacerca de los errores en el fic**

 **Me he fijado cuando leo mis capitulos que hay veces que faltan palabras y parece que la oracion queda inconclusa. He estado haciendo mis caps en una aplicacion que se llama jotterpad. Como han de saber el modo celular de Fanfic no acepta subir historias asi que lo tengo que poner de modo desktop y subir asi mis capítulos. Tengo que copiar/pegar en mi celular y cuando reviso lo que escribi en jotterpad dice que tengo cierto numero de palabras pero cuando publico tengo mas o aveces he notado que hay muchos errores porque cuando trato de regresar a borrar una palabra o corregirla…el teclado salta y cambia de parrafo haciendo que edite algo equivocado. Les pido disculpas por esta inconvenecia y tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que los cap queden mejor y no haya tantos errores.**

 **Siguiendo ahora con el fic…. Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Abrio los ojos a causa de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Sintiobel calor en su mejilla y se acurruco mas debajo de los cobertores en posición fetal, estaba muy agusto. Miró el despertador al lado de su cama, eran las once y media del dia, habia dormido mucho. Tenia años que no se levantaba mas tarde de las siete. Miro alrededor y desconocio el lugar dónde estaba. No paso mucho cuando los recuerdos de los dias anteriores abrumaron su mente. El viaje, el hotel, la cena…el compromiso.

Sacó su mano fuera de las cobijas sin descobijar el resto de su cuerpo y la estiro para mirar mejor la alhaja que adornaba su dedo.

-Estoy comprometida ¿eh?-se murmuró a si misma. Volvio a meter la mano y se metio mas en los cobertores. Todo habia pasado muy rapido para que ella reflexionara lo que sucedia. Todo este tiempo que estuvo preocupada penso que se sentiría mal si algun dia llegaba a comprometerse con alguien mas que Sasuke, pero la verdad es que no era asi. Se la estaba pasando muy bien solo muy cansada. La noche anterior después de la cena Ryou habia dicho que queria ir al casino que ofrecia el hotel, pero Sakura estaba tan emocional y físicamente desgastada que había por optado en quedarse en su habitación.

Eso le recordaba una cosa. ¿Donde estaba Ryou? Se levanto en un santiamén haciendo a un lado las sabanas con los pies.

Se asomo a la sala que salia del cuarto, pero el futón donde se supone que habia dormido estaba doblado en una esquina.

Habia una mesa de centro y esta tenia una nota.

 ** _Saku, fui a la playa a nadar un rato, estabas tan agusto dormida que no te quise despertar. Regreso pronto. Si te da hambre bajas a comer, gane la comida por el resto de la semana jugando poker.…disfrutalo!_**

 ** _Ps. Anoche me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Gracias._**

 ** _Te ama,_**

 ** _Ryouse… :)_**

Sonrio de medio lado. Ese hombre de verdad era otra cosa. Era muy bueno, tanto que se sentia mal,sabia que el la adoraba. Ella tambien a el, pero no en la misma magnitud. Todas las noches le rogaba a los dioses que le le dieran fuerzas para amarlo de la misma manera. Todo era muy dudoso para ella, pero si de algo no dudaba era que definitivamente el se habia ganado su cariño. Se lo habia ganado con sonrisas sinceras, apoyo inconsicional y detalles, actos de amor como ir a recojerla casi todos los diasal hospital sin fallar. Era como si ella tubiera miedo de abrir su corazón.

Un corazón que alguien se había encargado de destrozar ya hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

-¿Que opinas Sai, color blanco o crema? - Sai miró los dos pañuelos que levantaba Ino uno en cada mano. Eran casi el mismo color -.-.

-ehmm…¿blanco?- dijo rascandose la cabeza y dandole una sonrisa falsa.

-¡NOOOOO! Como vamos a escojer blanco todos usan blanco en las bodas. Mejor crema.- dijo regresando el otro pañuelo en su lugar.

Pobre de Sai llevaba comprando con ino toda la mañana. Estaban de descanzo y los dos pasaban por el centro de konoha empezando a comprar cosas para la boda.

¿Y de este y este?.- le pregunto mostrandole un plato de porcelana cuadrado y el otro redondo.

¿redondo?.- opino por décima vez.

¿ay Sai como vamos a escojer redondo todos…

-"utilizan redondo el las bodas".- dijo terminando la frase que estaba por decir..- Mira bonita yo la verdad no se si me estas llevando la contraria o de verdad, las mesas redondas, sillas de madera, pastel de vainilla, el color blanco en las servilletas, y los platos redondos se utilizan en las bodas.

-Si Sai…eso se utiliza… y haz viisto todo eso en las bodas de nuestros amigos.- Ino lo miro como el ignorante que era, pero despues suspiro. Recordó que el era nuevo en todo esto de casarse tanto como ella.-ay porque me toco casarme al último. Ayude a organizar tantas bodas que me he quedado sin ideas para la mia.

Era cierto en la boda de Hinata, Temari, Karui y Ten Ten, Ino habia sido su organizadora personal. Había utilizado todo su ingenio y se habia quedado sin nada para la de ella.

-Pues si te hace sentir mejor bonita, Sakura tendrá mas dificultad que tu. Ella si va a ser la última de todas en casarse.- Ino se animo con lo que le habia dicho su prometido. Sai probablemente habia sacado esa tactica para hacerla sentir mejor de su libro "Como Hacer Sentir Mejor A Los Demás Parte II.

 ** _Paso numero 1._**

 ** _Haz sentir a tus amigos que alguien esta en una situacion peor que ellos._**

 ** _Paso numero 2._**

 ** _Haz sentir a tus amigos que podria ser peor"_**

Habia funsionado ya no se sentia triste al saber que alguien estaba en peor situacion. Sin Prometido y sin casar.

-Sai ¿que te parece si tenemos una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso? .-dijo dandole a opinar de nuevo. Sai se volvio a sentir incomodo.- Sera sencilla solo nuestros amigos y senseis. Aparte quiero decirles tambien que es pronto, asi para que ya esten listos y guarden el dia.

-Lo que tu quieras se hace bonita.- dijo Sai robandole un beso.

Ino asintió.

-La haremos en cuanto llegue a Sakura.- dijo avanzando a la siguiente tienda, un poco apenada. Solo un poco.

" ** _Como tener contenta a tu pareja…_**

 ** _Primer y unico paso:_**

 ** _Hazlos sentir que esta en control"_**

Sai se dio mentalmente una palmadita en la espalda…los mas seriesitos son los mas cabrones.

* * *

Ryou tenia razon, el menú estaba delicioso. Después de que habia leído su nota, su estomago empezo a gruñir. Asi que decidio bajar a almorzar. Se habia puesto unos shorts blancos, una blusa de tirantes blanca y ensima de esta una blusa de botones color azul, la cual la tenia desabotonada solo amarrando los extremos al final. Traia tambien au bolsa donde cargaba unas cosas que necesitaria "por si acaso".

Se habia sentado lejos de la multitud donde nadie la pudiera ver comer.

La mesera se acercó.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas? .- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Como era posible que siguieran preguntandole que si quería mas cuando ya se había comido 3 platos y todavia le quedaba el que se estaba comiendo.

-No gracias, con este es suficiente. Estuvo muy rico todo. Dele mis felicitaciones al chef...- la mesera hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas Gracias, se lo hare saber. Por cierto es un anillo hermoso, felicidades por su compromiso. Que disfrute de su estancia.- se despido y camino a la otra mesa. ¿Como era posible que supiera de su compromiso? .

Sacudio su mano restandole importancia. Tal vez eso pasaba muy seguido, era una playa muy hermosa despues de todo y estaba segura de que no eran la unica pareja del puerto.

-¿Que tal la comida?.- una voz que conocía muy bien interrumpio sus pensamientos. Llegó y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa enfrente de ella

-Tenías razón, esta exquisita…¿Como te fue?-preguntó haciendo su plato a un lado.

Ryou levantó el pulgar arriba.

Sakura notó algo diferente en su piel.

-¡Ryou te has bronceado! ¿que acaso no te pusiste bloqueador?.

Ryouse la miro con cara de "ni me requeme tanto". La verdad es que ni sentia nada. (ya ven los hombres como les vale madre la vida)

-Te va a dar un cancer.- lo regaño. Se paro de su asiento y se acerco a el. Con una luz azul muy tenue empezo a sanar su piel. -si no te curo te despellejaras después.

Ryou la miro amorosamente.

-Aun no te hago mi esposa y ya me cuidas como si lo fueras.-dijo sonriendole.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

-Ryou siempre te he cuidado y m he preocupado por ti. Lo hago con cada persona que ocupa de mi.-La luz poco a poco desapareció y la cara de Ryouse ya no se veía brillosa ni a su lugar y Sakura continuó..-Me la pase increíble estando aquí, de verdad que si...- Hizo una pausa.- No me lo tomes a mal pero me gustaría regresar mañana a Konoha.

Ryouse suspiró. Se habia olvidado de que Sakura no le gustaba estar lejos de su hogar. _Lo cual seria un problema, en un futuro._

Tenia tantos planes para los dos al dia siguiente, se le hacia malo tener que cancelar. Trato de recobrar su felicidad. Solo el recordar que seria su esposa, era suficiente para alegrarle el dia.

-Como tu digas. -sonrio. El no se queria ir aun, pero le habia prometido el dia anterior haria lo posible por hacerla feliz.

* * *

-Llegaremos a Konoha muy pronto. -dijo Ryou, que iba enfrente de ella guiando el paso.

Habian tomado el barco hace dos dias y hacia casi medio que habian llegado a tierra. Era un viaje largo, para personas que no eran ninjas probablemente se tardaban d dias pero como ellos eran shinobis se tardaban solamente 2.

Iban saltando de arbol en arbol. Faltaban por lo menos 15 minutos para llegar a la entrada. Iban a llegar en cualquier momento asi que Sakura se quito el anillo y lo metio seguro en su mochila. Sabua bien que Ryou se habia dado cuenta aun sin mirar. El era un anbu y estaba acostumbrado a poner el mas maximo interes a los pequeños detalles. Sin embargo, no le dino nada. Solo siguio su camino.

Justo como lo habian previsto, llegaron a las puertas de Konoha.

Eran como las tres de la tarde y Sakura veia a lo o lejos la jente del pueblo. Entraron por las grandes puertas, Izumo y Kotetsu los recibieron en la entrada. Se acercaron para que volvieran a sellar los papeles.

\- Bienvenidos chicos. ¿Como estuvo la mision.?- pregunto izumo dirigiéndose a la pareja.

-No fue facil, pero fue un éxito. -dijo Ryou con una sonrisa socarrona y guiñandole un ojo.-Nos vemos.

Los porteros solo sonrieron, no habia entendido nada.

Sakura miro a toda la gente del pueblo, y sonrio. Si, el puerto Nagarashi habia sido hermoso, pero para ella konoha siempre seria el numero uno.

Se dirigieron en silencio avanzando hacia la torre hokage. Tenian que ver a Naruto y reportar su llegada.

Subian las escaleras cuando se encontraron con Ino bajando estas mismas muy deprisa.

-¡Sakura, regresaron!..-se acerco emocionada proporcionandolos a los dos.

-Hola cerda… -la saludo un poco desganada

-Hola Ino ¿como estas? -dijo Ryou saludandola tambien.

-Bien!… Sakura siento decirte esto pero regresa pronto me estoy volviendo loca! La verdad no se como lo haces. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa pronto los niños te extrañan demasiado. Me voy porque tengo un paciente que consultar.- bajo el resto de los escalones para voltearse a ellos una vez mas.- ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, ya que llegaste. Sai y yo tendremos una barbacoa en mi casa con todos nuestros amigos. Tu sabes, para contarles aparte creo que habra mas sorpresas que la mia..- Ino le guiño un ojo

-Ahi estare y te juro que no lo hare..- la güera asintió y siguio su camino.

-¿Que nos va a decir? .- pregunto muy curioso.

-¡¿Que no acabas de oir que es un secreto?!- dijo riendose.- ay deveras que a ti nunca se te va a quitar lo metiche. Eh? Es cliché. Un dia vas a morir por andar de curioso*.

-¿Pos que tiene? Tengo curiosidad!- Los dos soltaron una risa. -si no la la tubiera jamas te habria conocido.

Sakura rio una vez mas. Tenia razon gracias a el, y su curiosidad por conocerla, habían terminado por comprometerse.

Entraron a la oficina de Naruto pero estaba vacía. Se encontraron a Moegi y les dijo que Shikamaru habia salido en busca del hokage (que probablemente se habia ido a comer ramen de nuevo) asi que decidieron regresar mas tarde . Ryou acompaño a Sakura a su casa.

-Entonces paso por ti en la tarde.- le dijo Ryou. Sakura asintió sin decir nada, le planto un beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta tomando el camino para su casa.

* * *

-¿No se te hace que es mucho solo para una barbacoa?-le pregunto Ryousea sakura que estaban parados justo afuera de la casa de lso yamanaka. Se habia asombrado por la cantidad de decoraciones con la cual estaba cubierta. Habia flores, sepentina y globos. Muchos globos.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que asi es Ino.-dijo abriendo la puerta de barandal y entrando a la casa.

-Pues la neta yo no me acostumbro ¿eh?- dijo siguiendola.

-Lo harás creeme..-el hizo una mueca. Llevaba años en la aldea y aun asi no se acostumbraba.

Entraron y el lugar se volvio aun mas extravagantemente decorado. Siguieron el camino de piedra que era para rodear la casa y llegar atras de la casa.

En la yarda estaban todos, pero Hinata y Naruto, se dieron cuenta de su presencia primero. Los saludaron e hicieron un ademán para que se acercaran. Sakura estiro su sueter naranja de las mangas para que estas taparan su mano. No queria revelar a un su compromiso.

Se acercaron y Ryouse los saludo a todos y se quedaron platicando con Kiba y toda la bola de hombres que estaban cerca de la parilla donde Chouji estaba asando la un instante empezaron con unas carcajadas fuertes que probablemente eran causa de un chiste de Ryou.

-¿Donde estan las chicas?- hizo la pregunta a todos los muchachos a ver quien contestaba

-En la cocina.-Apunto kiba con la cerveza para despues darle un trago.

-Voy a ver en que les ayudo.-volteo a ver a Ryou, despues le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Esta bien Saku si necesitas ayuda me avisas ok?

Sakura asintio y se fue deteniendose en la mesa para rescatar a la pobre de Hinata que estaba sola en la mesa. La tomo de la mano y entraron los dos a la casa.

Los chicos miraron a Ryouse aguantandose la carcajada.

-¿Que?-preguntó, no entendia que era tan gracioso.

-No chingues Ryouse creo que ya le ganas a Naruto en lo mandilon- Todos los hombres rieron incluyendo a Naruto.

-¡Oye!.- se quejo al darse cuenta que se referian a el. Todos volvieron a reir.

-Dejalo Naruto. Nos tiene celos porque el no se anima a proponerle matrimonio a la chava de los gatos.-Todos se burlaron. Kiba le hizo mala cara.

-Tu tampoco... llevas con Sakura casi 3 años y ni planes de boda.-reprocho una vez mas. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

Ryouse se burlo. Iba a decirles.

-Pues para que lo sepas nosotros….-Ino lo interrumpió.

-¡Muchachos ya vengan a sientarse, ya esta la mesa servida! ¡Chouji deja de comerte la barbacoa!.- todos voltearon a verlo y este tenia un pedazo que estaba apunto de meterse a la boca. Todos volvieron a reir, Shikamaru solo movio la cabeza soltando un "que problematico". Todos se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron a comer.

Los platos estaban sucios, las charolas vacias y el asador apagado. El día se habia oscurecido y ahora estaba todos sentados en la mesa con las lámparas de porche alumbrandolos. Todos se la habian pasado muy bien. Ya muchos se habian ido excepto por Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ryouse y claro los anfitriones de la casa pues ellos vivian ahi. Estaban recordando con un poco de sake los tiempos de guerra, los amigos caidos y los viejos senseis.

Ino se puso de pie.

-Bueno ya basta de tantas caras tengo un anucio importante asi que pongan atencion.-dijo referiendose a Naruto quien aun seguía comiendo. Puso sus palillos en la mesa y escucho.- Como saben a mi me encantan las fiestas.-Todos negaron con sarcasmo.- ¡ay ya..! La razón por la que quise amenizar este convivio es porque Sai y yo les tenemos una noticia...¡Parate Sai!.- dijo con un gruñido pegandole con el pie por debajo de la mesa. El mencionado se paro e Ino continuo.

-¡Sai me pidio que me casara con el!.- dijo enseñando su diamante. Los presentes les aplaudieron. Shikamaru, le dio una palmada a Sai ..no para felicitarlo sino tratando de decirle "ya te jodiste".-¡Y como no quisimos esperar, decidimos por hacer la boda este fin de semana!. -Ino le dirigio la mirada a Shikamaru. -Como mi papa y mi sensei no estan, tu me vas a entregar. Asi que no tienes motivo para llegar tarde..- Lo regaño ino. Ella regañaba a todos. Nadie se le escapaba. La pareja se sento.

-¡Que problematico!.- dijo sobandose el cuello.- pero sera un placer. Tendre que decirle a Temari que regrese pronto de Suna, estaba disfrutando mis ultimos meses de descanzo.

-¿Porque dices eso? ¿No sera acaso…?- Ino se llevo una mano a la boca. Shikamaru asintió.

-Tiene 5 meses. Por eso fue a Suna quiere visitar a sus hermanos lo masas que pueda porque una vez que nazca ya no podrá viajar tanto.-Los presentes animaban a Shikamaru.

-Haber haber.- dijo Naruto levantandose de su silla interrumpiendo las felicitaciones. Hinata se puso roja como un tomate.-¿Porque no me felicitan a mi tambien?.- Todos se quedaron con cara de "what". Hinata llego a su rescate.

-Lo...Lo que Naruto-kun quiere decir es que….. nosotros tambien estamos esperando.- todos hicieron relajo y se acercaron a felicitar a la joven pareja deceandoles lo mejor.

Empezaron a platicar y a afirmar de que sus hijos serian tan buenos amigos como sus padres. Todos estaba felices todo habia resultado despues de todo.

En eso Ryou se puso de pie. Sakura lo miro asustada e inconcientemente se estiraba mas el sueter. Habia logrado ocultarlo toda la tarde, pero eso ya no iba a importar por causa de lo que el estaba a punto de hacer.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de formular en su mente que era lo que iba a decir.

-Ya que estamos animados y dando buenas noticias, yo tambien quiero anunciar una.-Levantó su vaso de sake y le dio un trago.-Desde que llegue aqui ustedes me han tratado como uno de los suyo.-Hizo una pausa.-y jamas terminare de pagarles. Especialmente a ti Naruto. Gracias por permitirme ser parte de la aldea y acercarme a tus amigos. Se que todos son como tu familia.- Naruto choco los puños con el.- Como todos saben me lleve a Sakura de viaje por su cumpleaños este fin de semana. Fue aqui donde me tome la libertad de pedir su mano, y ella dijo que si.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y voltearon sus miradas a Sakura. Hinata era la salvadora de ese dia pues fue la primera en felicitarlos casi al instante para que no se notara el silencio incomodo. Todos la imitaron. Se acercaban a Ryou y a la pelirosa deceandoles mucha felicidad. Naruto por el otro lado seguia en shock y no se movia de su silla. Su mirada seguia perdida en Sakura, quien sonreia ahora con felicidad autentica dejandose abrazar por todos.

No lo podia creer que Sakura hubiera aceptado. Por un segundo penso en que no la conocía.

-¿Te sientes bien Naruto-kun?.- Hinata interrumpio los pensamientos. Trato de recobrarse y felicito a la pareja.

-Disculpenme me entro un torson. Ino ¿me haras favor de prestarme tu baño?

Ella asintio.

-es la primera puerta subiendo las escaleras.- Naruto se levanto con mucha prisa y entro a la casa.-¡le bajas!.- grito ino y todos se empezaron a reir. Todos aceptaron por el momento la situacion. Hinata se levantó.

-Voy a ir a verlo que este bien. .- se puso de pie y fue detras del hokage.

Naruto subio desesperado por las escaleras, pero en vez de entrar al baño se metio a un cuarto. Empezo a buscar cuidadosamente por papel y algo con que escribir. Camino hasta una esquina donde estaba un escritorio que contenia pergaminos y utensilios para dibujar. Probablemente estos pertenecian a Sai.

Se sentó y comenzo a escribir. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando sintio la prescencia de alguien parado en la puerta. Era su esposa.

-¿Que haces anata?.- pregunto ella con preocupacion.

-Un recado.- respondió secamente y sin voltear a verla.

Hinata no era tonta sabía para quien era el recado.

-No lo hagas Naruto-kun. El no va a regresar. Aparte Sakura-san es feliz. No hay que interrumpir su vida. Tu sabes cuanto sufrio las veces que EL se fue, no creo que sea necesario hacer esto. Aparte no es tu deber hacercelo saber.

El dejo de escribir.

-Se que tal vez no regrese. Pero quiero que por lo menos sepa y se de cuenta que el es el único que sigue en el pasado. Que vea que no toda la vida vamos a estar esperandolo. Y que se de cuenta de que es demasiado tarde...-firmo y enrollo el pergamino.

Hinata asintio y salio del cuarto. Chasqueo sus dedos y un anbu con mascara y capa negra aparecio hincandose ante el.

-A sus ordenes Hokage-sama.- dijo esperando indicaciones.

-Quiero que pongan este mensaje en el Halcon mas rapido que tengamos y entregen este mensaje a Sasuke Uchiha. Es secreto y quiero que lo marquen con alta prioridad.

El anbu tomo el pergamino y desapareció.

Naruto suspiró y murmuró…

-Sasuke no baka.- y salio de habitación de nuevo a la fiesta.

* * *

 **Hola muchachos espero que esten bien. Me costo mucho hacer este capitulo pero por fin lo termine.**

 **Ya le solto ryou la bomba a todos y como siempre naruto de metichon queriendo llevar a todos por el camino del bien por eso es mi inspiracion en la vida real.**

 **No se ustedes pero ryou se me hace sospechoso... ;)**

 **Me gustaria hacer un comentario. He recibido muchos memsajes diciendo que me historia sera como todas las demas. Tengan en cuenta wue cada cabeza es un mundo y que cada escritora tiene difernetes ideas.**

 **Tambien queisera decie que es de muy mala educacion tratar de jusgar una historia cuando apenas van 5 capitulos. Tengo muchas ideas mas para ustedes si me lo permiten.**

 **No se preocupen no dejare de escribir y les promento no decepcionarlos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyarme. Ustedes son lo wue me motiva a publicar cadi todos los dias.**

 **LOS QUIERO**

 **BYE BYE**


	7. Un Dia Muy Importante

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto …**

* * *

 ** _"Teme no te pido que vuelvas, pero, juro por los Dioses que si no lo haces te arrepentiras el resto de tu solitaria vida..._**

 ** _por cierto…_**

 ** _Sakura-chan se casa se que tal vez no te interese, pero crei que debías saberlo"_**

Arrugo el papel. Que diablos querian de el?! Sabia que ella lo hacia al proposito, si ella tambien lo habia querido matar para evitar que cayera en el vacío, porque no inventarse una boda para que el regresara. No parecia mala idea, aplicarle esa a alguien mas, pero el era el equivocado como para dejarse manipular por esas cosas.

Que pensaban, que iba a regresar corriendo a sus brazos? El ya le habia dicho que volveria algun dia. Si eso no valia para ella entonces no podia hacer nada.

-¿Qué harías tu hermano?.- se burló. Era una pregunta tonta.- Claro. Tu irías por la chica. Siempre fuiste muy sentimental.

El habia cambiado es cierto, pero no lo suficiente como para ir solamente por ese mensaje. No queria parecer debil ni desesperado, pero la curiosidad le cancormia. Tal vez era un mensaje en código para que si interceptaban al ave no se dieran cuenta del mensaje. No sabia ni que pensar, y no lo sabria si no lo averiguaba.

Se dirigió hacía la aldea. Al fin y al cabo se había prometido asi mismo tratar de ser más como su hermano. Se burló de nuevo, eso era imposible.

Hablaría con Naruto sin que el resto se diera cuenta y saldría de ahí. Queria regresar lo mas pronto que fuera.

Jamas lo admitiria, pero algo cambio en Sasuke esa tarde.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Necesitaba platicar con alguien. Alguien que no escojiera lado como kakashi o Naruto. Ella se hiria pronto y queria verla una vez mas._

 _Llego al bar y se sento, el mesero se le acercon y ella pidio lo de siempre._

 _No espero mucho cuando por fin la persona que esperaba entro por la puerta y la saludo._

 _-Hola Shishou._

 _Tsunade se sento. El mesero llevo la botella y un vaso, pero en vez de servirle le dejo la botella en la mesa. Todos konocian a la antigua hokage y su pasion por la bebida. Ella se sirvio sola._

 _-Dime Sakura de que querias hablar, pero antes que nada te felicito. El hospital esta quedando de maravilla. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

 _-No entiendo por que se va.- dijo ella con tristeza._

 _\- Sakura recuerda que yo deje la aldea hace tiempo y Regrese porque jiraya y Naruto me trajeron devuelta. Aparte quisiera retirarme, tu me superaste hace mucho tiempo ya no me necesitan aqui._

 _-No diga eso, hay algo que aun no tengo, suficiente experiencia como usted._

 _Tsunade se rio._

 _-Ahora dime que es lo que quieres hablar._

 _Sakura decidio decirle de una buena vez cual era su problema._

 _-Shishou, me da mucha pena hablarle de estas cosas pero yo quisiera fener una opinion directa sin que tenga que escojer lados._

 _-Que pasa. No me asustes niñata..- se habia preocupado un poco, pero despues se relajo. Ya sabia a donde iba esta conversacion.- es sobre el uchiha?_

 _A Sakura le dio pena y agacho su cabeza._

 _Decidio armarse de valor y continuar._

 _\- Hace poco cuando hicimos las campañas para inmunizar conocí a alguien- Tsunade puso mas atencion- Me agrada y todo pero…- hizo una pausa y suspiró.- usted sabe… EL se fue de la aldea hace un año. Me dijo que iba a regresar y lo quiero esperar, de verdad que si... El punto es que no se que hacer._

 _Tsunade se recargo en la silla y le dio un largo trago a su bebida._

 _-Sakura, que es lo que tu quieres?. La vida es muy corta como para estar con la persona equivocada el resto de ti vida... -Sakura asintió feliz era lo que queria escuchar, que alguien le dijera que no estaba loca por esperar a Sasuke el tiempo necesario...Pero no acabo ahi.- pero tampoco no quiero que termines como yo, vieja, sola y solo con un puerco que me hace compañia. Estoy segura que sabes mi historia y de como perdí a los seres mas queridos por mi. Jamas sali adelante. Esa no es la vida que quiero para ti. Eres hermosa y exitosa, no desperdicies tu vida por algo que no es seguro si vas tener. El tiempo dira lo que debes hacer._

 _Sakura le dio la razon. No tenia porque quedarse estancada. Podria hacer tantas cosas esperando por el._

 _Tsunade continuó._

 _-Con respecto al muchacho…no te apresures sean amigos y ya de ahi lo que pase. Al fin y alcabo es tu decision la que cuenta, no la de los demas._

 _No cabía duda que esa mujer era sabiduria en su maximo esplendor._

 _Se despidieron y se desearon lo mejor. Tsunade se quedo en el bar a seguir tomando, pero Sakura decidió que era tiempo de irse a casa. Ryouse apareció y se ofrecio a acompañarla a su casa. Siempre estaba para ella en el momento indicado era increible que tan bien se la pasaban. La trataba con cariño y mucho respeto. La apoyaba en todo y ahora mas con la construccion del hospital. Si su maestra tenia razon entonces no habia nada de malo en intentar._

 _Era lo mejor, aun despues de que Sasuke fuera perdonado y ya no tuviera razon de seguir lejos, le saba a entender de que no queria nada con el mundo ni con ellos. Eso la ponia triste habia esperado demasiado. Sabia que el requeria de sus amigos pero ¿como puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado? . ..Ese, ese era Sasuke._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Despues de lo que habia pasado el Lunes en la barbacoa Naruto evitaba a Sakura. No la habia asignado a misiones, y si necesitaba algo solo mandaba a un anbu con su recado. No se sentia mal, entendia que el se sientiera incomodo, rodos lo estaban, pero estaba segura de que iban a llegar a acostumbrarse tal y como ella lo había hecho. Ni siquiera Ino le habia comentado nada, la última conversación que tuvo con ella en el hospital había aclarado todas sus dudas.

Ese dia se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir de compras. En lugar de que Sakura ayudara a Ino a escojer era alrevez. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que se iba a poner. Hasta Ryou ya tenía su traje. El siempre estaba listo.

-De verdad eres sorprendente cerda. Lograste preparar todo en tan solo dos semanas.-dijo al mismo tiempo que entraban a una tienda de vestidos.

-Si frentona prepare una boda en dos semanas, y tu aun no encuentras un simple vestido. Eso si es sorprendente.-empezaron a caminar y ver los que estaban en el mostrador cuandode repente Ino se detuvo en seco y la miraba con una risa burlona.

-¿Que?- pregunto Sakura. No le gustaba esa mirada picarona.

Ino tomo sus manos.

-Bueno como tu eres mi dama de honor y ya que no encuentras nada decente. He decidido que yo escojere tu vestido.- Ino guiño un ojo. Sakura la miro espantada y la solto.

-Ah no. Eso si que no! Sabe en que rayos me iras a mandar!.- conocía los gustos de su mejor amiga. Eran un poco… extravagantes.-asi que nop. Ni lo pienses.

-Andale, prometo encontrarte algo bonito y coqueto, pero sin pasarme de lanza. Confía en mi. Porfavor.- ino hizo ojos de cachorrito refañado y junto sus manos

Sakura hizo mala cara, pero despues de unos segundos suspiró, dandole a entender de que habia aceptado. Su amiga dio un salto de alegria y regreso a mirar entre los bastidores. Iba a ser un laaaargo dia.

* * *

El fin de semana llego. Toda la gente en konoha seguia un dia normal. Por otro lado los shinobis mas fuertes de konoha se preparaban para una gran celebración. La lider del clan Yamanaka contraía nupcias. Habian decido hacer una boda muy grande pero solo familiares y gente muy conocida…o importante. Una boda en el que estaban invitados como los kages y algunos amigos que conocieron en la guerra. La boda la iban a celebrar en el claro donde Sakura e Ino solian levantar flores cuando eran niñas. Era el lugar que estaba cerca de la academia y guardaba muchos momentos especiales para ella. Habia dicho que no queria una boda tradicional y que asesinaria a todo aquel que fuera con yukata.

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana y sakura estaba ayudando a su amiga a prepararse para ponerse el vestido.

-¡Sume la lonja cerda!- le decia Sakura estirandole el corset con un pie en la pared. Había intentando ponerle la prenda desde hace 2 horas. Sakura estaba con tubos en la cabeza aun sin maquillar y envuelta en una bata blanca.- No es posible que te hayas comprado tu vestido dos tallas mas chica! Estas loca?! ¡No se en que piensas aveces! ¡Aparte mira la hora! Estamos muy cortas de tiempo!

Ino estaba recargada en la pared sosteniendose con las manos. Ella también tenia tubos, aunque mas grandes y un poco mas despeindados a causa del ajetreo. Estaba sudando a chorros.

-¡No necesito mas grande…e.. esta me queda, es solo que no estas estirando lo suficiente! Y no te preocupes Sai es un hombre muy paciente, fue una de las cosas que me gustaron de el...

Sakura puso un poquitín de chakra en sus brazos y estiró. El corset maravillosamente cerró. La pelirrosa bajo su pie y puso sus manos en las rodillas mientras que las dos recuperaban el aliento.

-La ...recepción… empieza en una hora….-estaba muy agitada.- Vamos a necesitar un milagro para salir a tiempo..- tomo postura de nuevo y tomo a su amiga de la mano para sentarla en la silla y asi poder arreglarla.- Bueno mientras estes tu lista no importa, yo puedo llegar por lo menos 15 minutos mas tarde.

Ino sonrió picarona.

-Ya vez por eso te elejí como dama de honor. Sabía que no me dejarías morir sola. Aparte sabes que yo hare lo mismo en tu boda.

Las dos amigas sonrieron y se pusieron a trabajar...Era cierto que Sai era paciente, pero tampoco había que abuzar.

* * *

En la casa Uzumaki, Naruto se arreglaba. Se habia rasurado, lavado los dientes y se había puesto boxers limpios ;). Estaba tomandose su tiempo cuando entro una muy guapa Hinata un poco nerviosa y apurada. Ella traía puesto un vestido azul perla que acentuaba bien su busto, pero sin exajerar. Tenía muchos brillos empezando por su pecho hasta su cintura*. Era un vestido hermoso pero modesto. Ella era hija de un clan respetable y esposa del hokage no podia usar algo mas extravagante. Tomando en cuenta tambien que eso era con lo que se sentia comoda.

-¿Naruto-kun recojiste el boutoniere y el corsage de la floreria? Recuerda que todos los de nuestra generación tenemos que llevarlos.- Naruto puso cara de espanto al mismo que grito a causa de la desesperación.

-¡Hina gomen gomen!- decia haciendo reverencia muy rapido una y otra vez.- ahorita voy por ellos.

Hinata lo miro, aun estaba en calzones y se habia revuelto el cabello, asi que tenía que volver a peinarse.

Hinata negó.

-No yo lo hare. Usare un jutsu de transformacion para que la jente no me reconozca. No tardo.-

Hizo un jutsu de ella misma pero con su ropa de a diario y sin maquillar.- Naruto-kun asegurate de estar listo para que cuando regrese irnos al instante. No quiero llegar tarde a la boda.

Y Hinata salio de cuerto. Escucho como la puerta de enfrente se cerro y continuo haciendo lo que hacia antes del susto, Igual de lento. Ya se habia peinado de nuevo y ahora era tiempo de ponerse su traje.

Caminó a su closet para agarrarlo de donde estaba colgado.

En un santiamen sintió algo dirigiendose hacia el, dio media vuelta en un instante. Choco el kunai que saco de quien sabe donde con una espada, la cual conocía muy bien. Los dos se se miraron intensamente por unos segundos para despues soltar una sonrisa burlóna y separarse guardando sus armas al mismo tiempo.

Naruto hablo primero rompiendo el abrazador silencio.

-De verdad que te presentas en los momentos mas inoportunos… ne?…Sasuke.

* * *

La ceremonia se llevaria acabo en el lugar predicho. Las sillas estaban muy bien alineadas entre los arboles, lo cual hacia que se viera mas primaveral. Eran blancas con un liston largo que las unia por detras haciendo moños en cada una. Antes de llegar a las sillas se habia puesto un tipo de pared para que cuando ella llegara no la pudieran ver al instante. Asi la novia tenia que doblar la esquina y revelar su belleza con todo su esplendor.

El novio no se veía nervioso. Despues de todo el entrenamiento en la raiz habia servido de algo. En cambio si hubiera sido algun otro ya estaría al borde de un ataque de pánico. La anfitriona estaba 45 minutos retrasada. Ya todos habian llegado menos la novia y su dama de honor. Hasta Kakashi estaba presente. La mayoría de los invitados murmuraban y empezaban a correr los chismes. Que si ya se habia arrepentido, que si algo habia ocurrido o que tal vez lo que todos mas bien pensaba y que probablemente era lo correcto era que aun no se acababa de arreglar.

-¡Ya llego! ¡ya llego, la novia ya llego!.- gritaba una de las niñas en la fiesta.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares sentándose donde correspondian y dandole animos al novio.

Shikamaru dejo a Temari sentada con sus hermanos con ya una barriga visible pero que aun lograba cubrir con un vestido olgado. Fue fue a buscar a su compañera, habia prometido que la entregaria, y lo haria, el era un hombre de palabra. Camino un poco hasta dar vuelta en la pared y se encontro con una hermosa novia con un vestido ajustado que dejaba ver su busto. No se miraba vulgar, su lago pelo ondulado habia sido puesto en su hombro derecho hacia que se viera todo lo contrario. Usaba un velo birdcage que le tapaba su perfil derecho. Hacia que se viera muy elegante. Era toda una sorpresa. Claro obra de Sakura.

-¿y bien?.-le pregunto ino con un poco de preocupacion al ver que este no decía nada.

Shikamaru sonrio, se puso a su lado izquierdo e ino lo tomo del brazo.

Finalmente se atrevió a decir solo unas palabras.

-Si te tardaste por verte asi… entonces valio la pena. Nuestros padres y asuma sensei estarian muy orgullosos.- Ino quiso sonreir pero el sentimiento se apodero de ella.- Si lloras tu cara se arruinara. Ugh.. Que problematico

-Shikamaru, eres todo un vago, pero admito que te ves miy bien.

Los dos suspiraron y doblaron la esquina de la pared para caminar hacia el final del lugar. Sai la miraba sin expresion en su cara, pero ino si sabia lo que pensaba y eso era suficiente.

* * *

-¡Donde esta mi corsage lo tenia aqui en la cama hace un segundo! Ay no puede ser me perdere la ceremonia.

La habitacion era un caos. Despues de que habia acabado de arreglar a lno habia salido al otro cuarto por su vestido a cambiarse y cuando regreso ya no estaba, juraba que esto era una broma de la vida o solo se estaba volviendo loca. La novia era la prioridad si ella llegaba tarde no importaba tanto, pero aun asi no podia llegar tan tarde a la boda de su mejor amiga

Sostenia su largo vestido con su mano izquierda mientras buscaba. Estaba toda sudorosa y su arreglo no aparecia por ningun lado. No le quedo de otra mas que irse asi, por ningun motivo se perderia la ceremonia de su un jutso de transformacion y salio a toda prisa de ahi. Cuando llego el juez aun dictaba algunas palabras y por lo visto aun no firmaban. Llego muy apenada y se sento en su lugar al lado de Ryouse.

-Lo siento sucedio un percance pero ya no importa. ¿Llegue muy tarde?

-No te preocupes acaban de empezar.

Ryouse tomo la mano de Sakura y se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.-¿y tu corsage?

Sakura se encojio de hombros tímidamente dando a entender de que no sabia.

-Lo deje en tu cama después de que lo compre..- Sakura se vio decaida.-No te apures despues te comprare otro y será el que use Ino en nuestra boda.

La pelirrosa se alegro de nuevo y los dos pusieron atencion.

La pareja dijeron sus votos para despues jurarse amor eterno. Todos estaban listos esperando el gran momento, el momento en el que los dos firmaran el acta, y asi poder pornfin compartir un apellido.

Cuando lo hicieron presento a la nueva pareja y todos se acercaron a felicitarlos.

Todos estaba listo para lo que seguía, la comida.

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a donde tenian que subir una pequeña colina. Al llegar todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la escena. Todo estaba muy buen decorado flores y flores por doquier. Las mesas contenian los arreglos mas hermosos que Konoha alguna vez hubiera visto. El pastel era gigante y la pista de baile mucho mas.

Los novios se sentaron debajo de una carpa la cual los cubria del sol y les daba un aire mas importante.

Sakura y Ryouse tenian una mesa reservada junto con Naruto y los demas kages con excepcion de Gaara, este estaba sentado con su cuñado y sus dos hermanos. De ahi en mas todos estaban esparcidos por donde quiera.

La tarde llego y de ahi la noche. Sakura se habia ganado el ramillete y con la bendicion de todos les desearon buena suerte en su futuro. Todos estaba disfrutando mucho la fiesta. Al ser shinobis y estar acostumbrado a una vida de desgracias, los tiempos como estos se disfrutaban al maximo.

Quien se veia que estaba disfrutando la fiesta, wra el hokage, cuando se dice disfrutando quiere decir que estaba ahogandose con sake.

-Naruto no bebas tanto, mañana tendrás una jaqueca, que no podras ir a trabajar. Se me hace raro que bebas tanto.

-Eso dejaselo a Saku.- se burlo Ryouse. Sakura tambien se rio pero le dio un codazo en las costillas lo cual le saco un pequeño gemido.- pero enserio Naruto bajale tantito. Yante va andar mañana.

Naruto le resongó.

-No me digas nada y bebe con migo. Que no ves que tenemos mucho que celebrar.- dijo sirviendole una exajerada cantidad de sake.

Ryouse no se quejo. Cuando le dio un sorbo sus ojos se posaron en los arboles. Para despues seguir concentrado en la platica.

* * *

UNAS HORAS ANTES

-De verdad que te presentas en los momentos mas inoportunos… ne?…Sasuke.

El mencionado guardo con mucha habilidad su katana. Retrosedio y se recargo en la ventana.

-La Hyuga si que sufre con tigo. Debe ser muy dificil cuidar de un usuratonkachi que se le olvida hasta la menor de las cosas.

-Con que espiando a las personas. Creo que en estos años has perdido los modales.- Sasuke no se movió, no sonrio ni dijo nada, giro su mirada hacia afuera. Naruto puso una cara mas seria. Hubo un largo silencio.

-Dime, que diablos quieres.- hablo el pelinegro despues de algunos segundos.

Naruto tomo su traje y se empezo a vestir. Ignorando su pregunta, mejor dicho, su exigencia.

-Ya te lo dije en el pergamino.- decia abrochandose los botenes del chaleco sin mirarlo.

-No juegues con migo.-dijo un poco irritado sacando su espada y apuntandola a su cara.

Naruto no lo pelo, en cambio seguio acomodandose el moño del cuello.

-Tu sabes que no lo hago. Si quieres respuestas ve al claro detras de la Academia.- se escucho la puerta principal y a Hinata gritar su nombre. Camino a la puerta y volteo un poco su cara sobre su hombro.

-Teme ya no somos unos niños, soy hokage, tengo esposa y un bebe en camino. Te dejaré empaz en ese tipo de cosas, si quieres quedarte soltero toda tu vida, entonces que asi sea, es tu decision. Solo espero que no te arrepientas algun dia. Po otro lado las puertas de Konoha estan abiertas por si decides quedarte..- terminó de hablar y salio de la habitacion dejando a Sasuke en la ventana.

Esa era toda la ayuda que le brindaria. El sabia lo que haría, Hinata tenia razon, tenia que dejar de interferir en esas cosas o si no jamas haria las cosas por si solo. El era un adulto, ya no tenia que agarrarlo a madrazos para que entendiera. Todo lo que le pasara desde ahora seria porque el asi lo decidio.

* * *

EN LA BODA

-Vamos Hina chan baila con tu esposo.- dijo tomandola de la mano y llevandosela un muy borracho Naruto.

Sakura los siguio con la mirada.

-Solo espero que no se caiga arriba de ella. Ya anda muy tomado. -dijo mientras que ella le daba un trago a su vaso. Ryouse solo la miraba. -¿Que?- pregunto al fin, después de que la mirada de el fue mucho.

\- ¿Nada es solo que… te ves bellisima? Sakura se sonrojo.

El vestido se le veia increible. Era largo de color melon, con brillos en los hombros y en el abdomen. Traia un chongo con mechones sueltos y trensas en los lados.

-Tu tambien te vez asombroso.- El traia un traje normal con el chaleco de color del vestido de Sakura. El cual ahora solo usaba porque se habia quitado la chaqueta.

Una canción lenta y romantica sonó. Todos salieron de la pista incluyendo los recien casados. Ino se les acerco con sai de la mano.

-Vayan a bailar, esta cancion la pedí para ustedes dos.- dijo pasando y haciendoles señas de que fueran.

Ryouse no lo penso dos veces, se paro de su silla y le tendio su mano.

-¿Bailaria con migo bella dama?

Sakura se sonrono una vez mas y acepto su mano. Al caminar a la pista todos aplaudieron.

El la tomo de la cintura con las dos manos. Era muy alto pero como traía tacones quedaban a la altura perfecta en la que ella podia entrelazar sus brazos en su cuello.

Bailaron con pasos lentos al ritmo de la musica. No hablaban solo se miraban regalandose sonrisas. Cuando la cancion estaba apunto de terminar Ryouse agachaba su cabeza lentamente para besarla.

Sakura tuvo un momento de panico. No estaban acostumbrados a demostras su afecto enfrente de la gente. Volvio nuevamente a la normalidad. La cancion concluyo y fue ella la que termino por pararse de puntitas para acercarce y besarlo.

Todos se levantaron de su asiento y aplaudieron. Duraron unos segundos asi. Ya no era incomodo solo disfrutaban del momento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentia verdaderamente feliz.

Mientras tanto alguien miraba desde lejos en la oscuridad.

Ryouse volteo a ver los arboles de nuevo. Fuera quien hubiera estado hace unos momentos. Ya se habia ido.

* * *

 **aqui les traigo otro ccapitulo... Disculpen la demora pero esk estuve muy ocupada** **.**

 **No se a ustedes pero este cap me gusto muchisimo. Hubo mucha comedia y me quedk mas larguito. Ese ryouse es bien canijo... Y mi sakurita tan hermosa...**

 **De verdad les agradezco a todos los que me siguen y a todos los que siguen y han estado leyendo mi historia. Jamas pense que escibir para un publico fuera tan dificil ya que cada quien tiene su propia imaginacion. En fin lo habo xk me gusta y xk se han ganado mi cariño y dedicacion. Espero que esta historia sea una de las muchas que voy a publicar. Si me lo permiten. Disculpeme por los errores pero creo que ya van quedando mejor.**

 **No se a que hora pero les prometo que mañana les publico. Sasuke no saldra en el proximo capitulo...pero no se decepciones que apartir de aqui sera un drama...**

 **PS. Disculpen si no les pude describir mas pero esque en eso si soy muy mala. No se que como que se me ocurrio una idea. Hice una pagina de face donde subire los trajes, vestidos y los detalles. No tienen que darle like ni nada solo es para que se den mejor una idea. Si asi sineten que estan bien y no necesitan ver no importa es solo para su comodidad.**

 **La pagina es karinac fanfic...**

 **Nos leemos mañana**

 **Los amo...**

 **Bye bye**


	8. Tormenta

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_..**

* * *

 **Ahi les van dos capitulos! *avienta capitulos en forma de baraja***

* * *

Habian pasado dos semanas desde la boda. Desde hace mucho todos habian regresado a trabajar. Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared. Ryouse probablemente habia regresado de mision. Tomaba muchas mas seguido, con la razón de que decia que tenia que juntar dinero para la boda. Los dos se esforzaban mucho todo el tiempo y ese dia no era la excepción. Se habia levantado desde temprano esa mañana para poder atender a los niños una vez se levantaran. Se habia puesto una falda negra que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, un blusa fajada y su tradicional bata blanca que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla.

Sakura habia tomado las riendas de los dos hospitales mientras que Ino se iba de luna de miel. Todo era un ajetreo. Ella habia hecho un buen trabajo cuando se fue de vacaciones, pero estaba atrasada en algunas cosas. No la culpaba ya que encargarse de dos hospitales y planear boda era un trabajo dificil o casi imposible.

Se dirigía a su consultorio mirando unos papeles cuando observo que habia muchas enfermeras espiando por su puerta.

Todas notaron su prescencia y salieron huyendo dejando la puerta sola de nuevo.

Se dio paso a su consultorio y al entrar sus ojos se enchasaron con asombro. Su escritorio tenia un jarron rosa de porcelana, con un enorme ramo de al menos 200 lilis rosas. Sabia quién las mandaba pero aun asi busco targeta.

 _Hermosa, pase por la casa de Ino y vi estas flores. Noté que no dejabas de verlas en su boda , asi que te le las regalo para que cuando las veas te acuerdes de mi_

 _Te amo_

 _Ryouse_

-ay no sea mala Sakura-sama diganos que dice la targeta.- Dijo una de las muchas enfermeras aue estaban en la puerta.

-Bueno solo si prometen trabajar duro todo el dia.-dijo regañandolas con el dedo.

Todas se pararon derechitas y saludaron como general.

-lo prometemos Sakura-sama.-dijeron al unisono.

La pelirrosa leyo el contenido y todas las enfermeras chillaban como fan girls echandole bulla y le deciendole que tan suertuda era... Tenían un escandalazo que probablemente se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

-ssshhhhhhh esto es un hospital!.- dijo seria- orale! A trabajar.

Todas salieron huyendo. Sakura se rio, miro la nota de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Eran como las 8 de la noche y el cielo se puso negro. Parecia que habría una tormenta muy pronto. Hubo un apagón y la luz se fue todos en el hospital gritaron. Hubo rayos seguidos de truenos, pero no llovia.

Sakura saco su linterna del cajon y salio al padillo a ayudar con todo el caos.

-Acuesten a los pacientes y traigan la generadora de electricidad.

Dos enfermeron asintieron y salieron corriendo de ahi. No se veia nada, solo donde ella alusaba.

Ryouse llego al hospital.

-¿Saku que sucede?- dijo llegando a ella tratando de evadir la jente.

-No lo se se fue la luz y se nos apagaron las maquinas ni siquiera el generador de emergencia funsiona. Mande a los muchachos por el otro mas pequeño, tenemos niños en estado vegetativo no vivirán si la sustencion de las máquinas.

Ni su quiera hubo tiempo de agradecer por las flores.

Los dos enfermeros que sakura había mandado llegaron muy agitados y con cara de preocupación.

-Sakura-sama al parecer cayo un rayo en el alternador y quemo todos los fusibles. El generador de reserva lo tiene el hospital general.

Sakura se mordio la uña. Tenia que pensar en una solucion.

-Trasladen al paciente 5B y al 3D al hospital general ¡Pero ya!.- No tenianel permiso de Naruto pero era una situacion de vida o muerte para esos niños. Los enfermeros corrieron dejandolos solos.-¿Quieres ayudarme?- le pregunto Sakura a su pareja.

El castaño asintió.

-Entonces sigueme.

* * *

-Naruto los hospitales estan en crisis. No hay generadores suficientes.

Entro shikamaru a la oficina.

-Lo se, ya le mande la orden a Sakura-chan para que traslade a los niños con mas atenciones al hospital.

Naruto se dio vuelta a lansilla para ver por la ventana los relampagos que caian

-Sabes que esto no es causado por una tormenta ¿verdad?

-Si, lo se.- Naruto se levanto de su asiento y salió por la ventana.

Saltaba por los techos corriendo dirigiendose a a donde venian los rayos.

Llego afueras de la aldea, entre mas corria mas se acercaba a los rayos.

Se detuvo. No habia nadie pero sabia que estaba ahi.

-Teme, se que estas ahi porque no sales de una buena ves..

Se escucho el crujir de las ramas y las hojas secas. De la oscuridad se vio salir sasuke.

-¿Porque soltaste los rayos?

Sasuke lo ignoro. Metio su mano dentro de su capa,saco un pergamino y se lo avento a Naruto.

El rubio lo abrio despacio y solo un poco, pero lo cerro al instante dandole a entender a Sasuke que sabia lo que era.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?-pregunto sin estar nada sorprendido.

-Digamos que despues de un confrontamiento y verlo en la boda, me dedique a investigar a alguien importante del pais de la tierra. No pareces sorprendido ¿Lo sabias?

-Soy el hokage, si se queria quedarse tenía que decirme la verdad.

-Pero sin decirle a Sakura…- Sasuke se sorprendio que mensionara a la pelirosa. Naruto le avento de nuevo el pergamino.

-¿Se lo mostraras?

Sasuke no contesto. Y dio una mirada mostrando indiferencia.-¿Cuando regresaras a casa?

Tampoco contesto. Esto frustro un poco a Naruto.

-Bien si no quieres hablar regresare a la aldea. Tus rayos fundieron los fusibles y estamos sin electricidad. No podremos repararlos hasta mañana que sea de dia y podamos ver. Regresare a la aldea ya que no quieres hablar.

Naruto siguio caminando por donde vino y sasuke no se movio de donde estaba.

El rubio se detuvo y le dijo mirando detras de su hombro…

-Espero que algun día puedas regresar a casa hermano.

Y siguio con su camino.

* * *

Sakura llegó a su hogar quitandose las sandalias al entrar. Estaba agotada y la casa estaba oscura a causa del apagón. Prendió la vela aromatisante que estaba en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina atajando la llama con su mano izquierda para que no se apagara.

Atravesaba la sala cuando se detuvo en seco. Alguien estaba sentado en el sillon. La luz de la vela solo dejaba verle los pies. Tampoco se movia, solo se escuchaba levemente su respiracion.

-Sakura…-esa voz, conocía esa voz. La habia escuchado muchas veces, pero muy pocas diciendo su nombre. Le recordó aquella vez que hizo volar la guarida de orochimaru cuando Sai apenas se había unido al equipo.

Sinto su corazon latir como aquella vez. Se sentia mareada, a causa de que estaba deteniendo su respiración. No le salian las palabras.

Se recupero pronto y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hola Sasuke...-volteo a verlo pero ya no estaba. Se puso en guardia y miro a su alrededor. Siguio a avanzar el estaba enfrente de ella. Era mas alto, su cabello mas largo y su mirada era aun mas intimidante con facciones en su cara, mas maduras. De ahi en mas, era el mismo.

-Que piedra tan peculiar.-Dijo refiriendose al anillo de sakura, el cual estaba expuesto a causa de que aun tapaba la llama de la vela, penso en esconder la mano, pero eso solo lo haria mas obvio asi que no lo hizo. . . Su piel se reflejaba con un brillo hermoso causa de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sus labios y sus ojos eran lo unio que veia.

-Bienvenido a casa… -dijo en voz baja, sostenia la vela con las dos manos aferrandose como si su vida dependiera de ella.

El momento se hizo muy incomodo, jamás imagino que lo veria en esa situación.

Sasuke metio su unica mano en su poncho para sacar un pergamino. Lo puso en la mesa de centro y camino rumbo a la salida.

Sakura miro el pergamino pero se distrajo por la partida del pelinegro.

-¿ya te vas? -su pregunta salio de sus labios sin que ella pudiera meditar.

El se detuvo y sin voltear a verla contesto.

-Despues de que veas el contenido, me diras si aun quieres que me quede.

Ella tomo el pergamino de donde estaba y miro su contenido. Abrio los ojos muy sorprendida.

Pequeñas lágrimas derramaron por sus ojos.

Camino hacia hacia la puerta muy apresurada y salió de su casa sin mirar a Sasuke.

* * *

 **Ya se que les prometi que publicaria ayer pero esque la verdad no tengo mucha chanza... Pero para emendar mi pecado les hizo 2 capitulos ... Uno cortito y otro mas largo...**

 **De verdad les agradezco su apoyo y ya veran que el capitulo que sigue no es para cardiacos㈶0**

 **Este fue mas bien un cap de transición...**

 **los amo y gracias por su apoyo...**


	9. La Verdad

**Los personajes le perteneces a masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

 **ADVERTINCIA LEMMON EN ESTE CAPITULO!**

Corrio por las calles vacias de konoha. Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas mientras que recorria esos pequeños callejones y esquinas. El tiempo cambio, se puso frio y cayo una gota en su rostro antes de que una lluvia fuerte se desatara. Su ropa se mojo en un instante, pero no le importaba, no era nada comparado con lo que sentia.

Llego a la puerta del departamento que buscaba y toco desesperadamente.

Un muchacho en el que ella pensaba que confiaba salio. Estaba vestido solo con un pantalon de algodón gris y nada mas. Incluso sus pies estaban descalzos.

-Saku…¿Que sucede?- Se quito los zapatos y entro a la casa sin ser invitada. Una vez dentro, el cerro la puerta. Parecia verdaderamente confundido.

-Que me dices de esto.-dijo al mismo tiempo que le avento el pergamino, el cual el atrapo con una sola mano. Lo abrió lentamente el contenido, sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- dijo aun sin mirarla.

-¿Es cierto?-dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos.

El cerro el pergamino y se acerco a ella a paso lento.

-Saku deja me explicarte.-

Sakura retrocedia, no podia creerlo.

-Lo es…-se contesto ella misma... El no lo negó.-como pudiste ocultarme algo asi.

-Juro que te lo iba a decir…

-¡Cuando!...Una vez que estuvieramos casados? ¿Que pensabas?¿que no me iba a dar cuenta?… Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, cosas como el porque jamas habias sido inmunizado cuando te conoci. También porque todos te conocian en la aldea del te, como estaban tratandote con el maximo respeto, y porque jamas hablabas de tu familia.. Por kami Ryouse eres el heredero del feudal!- sakura sostenia su cabello en señal de desesperación. Caminaba como leon enjaulado de un lado al otro. Ryouse no decia nada solo la miraba con cara de suplica. Esperaría a que ella se desahogara para poder dar su explicacion.

-Como pudiste esconder algo asi? Me engañaste no solo a mi sino a todos los que te dieron su cariño. Te aceptamos en la aldea con brazos abiertos. No pensaste en la gravedad de tus acciones? Pudiste haber provocado una guerra!.-ella ya no hablaba gritaba con mucha indignación, era su prometida, se iban a casar y jamas se habia atrevido a decirle la verdad. Como iba a saber si todo este tiempo no estaba pretendiendo su amor al igual que lo hizo con su identidad. -¿Dime a que juegas?

-No juego a nada!.- alzo su voz un poco. Era culpable claro, pero también se sentia un poco incomprendido al ver que sakura ni siquiera lo dejaba defenderse.- Si me dieras cinco minutos te explicaría todo lo que quieres saber.-Decia haciendo ademanes de desesperacion con sus manos.

-Como se que lo que estas apunto de decir no son mentiras como la vida que haz llevado hasta ahora?.

Ryouse la miro con unos ojos muy intensos y llenos de seriedad.

-Porque que desde el momento en el que te convertiste en mi novia jure por mi vida algún dia hacerte mi esposa y amarte hasta la muerte. Jamas he finjido en eso.-Ryou se veia de verdad muy desesperado. Queria hacerla entender, reflexionar que aunque no le hubiera dicho la verdad, el la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque mentiste sobre tu origen? Yo hubiera entendido y apoyado. Habiamos podido encontrar la manera de solucionar las cosas..-dijo aun con una voz muy lastimada.

\- Me fui d templo a los 16 sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Me fui a la aldea de la roca a cumplir mi sueño de ser shinobi. No le dije a nadie porque siendo el unico heredero mi padre mandaría buscar por mi. Jamas había sido vaccinado porque la familia del fedudal no las requiere ya que jamás estan expuestos a nada, jamas habia salido del mi hogar. Mi padre es el mejor amigo del feudal del pais del te, y por eso me conocían. Aunque fue estupido ir, probablemente ya sabe donde estoy.-dijo lo último en voz baja, desviando la mirada para despues continuar.-Sabia que a tenia que decirte, pero tenia miedo de que me rechazaras sin antes darme una oportunidad. Siempre habia sido un egoista y mala persona, pero tu me hiciste cambiar. Tu me enseñaste que una familia no es exactamente sangre sino alguien que sebpreocupa por ti. Te amo y te prometo, te juro de que eso no es una mentira. Jamas he tropezado hasta ahora y lo sabes. Por favor perdoname.

Ryouse se acercaba a ella con ojos que pedian comprension.-Sakura amor, perdoname, jamas volvere a mentirte.-ella retrocedio al momento que el trataba de abrazarla.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo ella al evadirlo y caminar hasta la puerta.

-Porfavor dime que todo esta bien. Me voy de mision mañana y no quiero irme sin que me digas que todo esta bien.

-Pues tendras que esperar.-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ryouse metio sus dedos entre su cabello. Caminaba hacia las escaleras y con coraje le dio un manotazo a la lampara de la sala, la cual se cayó quebrandose. Se fue a su habitacion, tenía que descanzar tenia una mision anbu al amanecer y no podia darse el lujo de estar distraido. Ya vería como lo arreglaba cuando volviera. Eso si aun no rompia su compromiso con el.

* * *

Caminaba de regreso a su casa, sin ganas llegar. Todo estaba hecho un caos. No sabia que pensar. Todo el mundo le mentia o se aprovechaba de sus harta de estar siempre en esa situacion.

Por otro lado Sasuke habia vuelto a la aldea asi de la nada. No entendia porque despues de años sin verlo habia vuelto a entregarle el pergamino, pero la pregunta era ¿porque? ¿Que ganaba el con decrle la verdad? Y lo mas importante… ¿como sabia el que estaba comprometida con Ryou? No le habia dicho nada pero tan solo el hecho de que le diera el pergamino y mencionara su anillo, era señal de que si lo sabia. Ni siquiera habia tenido oportunidad de platicar con el, de preguntarle como estaba y si ya iba a quedarse en konoha. La informacion que contenia el pergamino sobre Ryou la habia impactadk tanto que no habia pensado el el pelinegro en ese momento.

Llego a su casa aun llovia y lo unico que queria era bañarse e irse a la cama. Sefuramente Sasuke ya se habia ido y lo confirmo cuando entro y se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie.

Subio las escaleras lentamente dejando rastros de lluvia y lodo por donde pasaba. No tenia animos de limpiarlo en ese momento, ya lo haria mañana.

Entro a su carto cerrando la puerta. Sendirigio hacia la chimenea y encendio la madera que ya estaba ahi. Como aun no llegaba la luz, la iluminacion que daba el fuego era suficiente como para ver.

Tomo una toalla y se metio a bañar.

* * *

No sabia porque pero no se fue despues de darle el pergamino. No queria admitirlo y jamás lo haria pero queria verla una vez mas. Estaba sentado en en la rama de un arbol con su capucha puesta mirando la oscuridad de su ventana. El se camuflajeaba bien con la negrura de la noche y la vegetacion que brindaba el árbol. Seguia contando el tiempo desde que llego a la rama, convenciendose a casa segundo que se largaria de ahi si no llegaba en ese momento, pero no lo hacia. Seguia por alguna razon esperando su llegada. Tenia curiosidad de saber que habia sucedido con el hombre y ella. Joder, se sentia patetico.

Una pequeña luz alumbro el unico cuarto del departamento. Miró a una muy desgastada Sakura. No se veia cansada sino, como podria decirlo, triste.

Vio como ella miro arriba de la chimenea una foto la cual no pudo distinguir. Tomo una toalla y se metio al baño.

El Uchiha se puso de pie en el árbol y con un salto entro por su ventana. Sabia que podia haber visto la foto desde donde estaba si tan solo hubiera activado su sharingan, pero la verdad es que quería un pretexto para entrar a su habitacion. Examino a su alrededor, el cuarto era bastante grande como para una sola persona. Camino hacia la chimenea y vio que tenia diferentes portaretratos con fotos de ella y sus amigos. Empezo a observar las primeras que estaban cercas de el. La primera era ella con la rubia de los Yamanaka cortando un liston de un hospital, el cual no conocia. La otra era ella con Naruto abrazados, celebrando tal vez su ascendimiento a hokage.

La ultima en cambio no estaba con ninguno de sus amigos. Era ella y el tal Ryouse, vestidos elegantemente en la boda, compartiendo el beso en la fiesta que el habia observado el dia que regresó a konoha. El maldito beso que habia hecho que se retirara despues de que le habia dicho Naruto que fuera a verla. Eso fue lo que provocó que regresara al pueblo fronterizo a preguntar por su prometido con el hombre de la joyería y dar con el feudal.

Dejo su enojo a u lado y miro alrededor tratando de encontrar la foto que el buscaba, y lo hizo. Caminó al buró que estaba al lado de su cama, y levato el cuadro. Era la que se habian tomado cuando recién se hicieron gennin. Dio una sonrisa de medio lado, a pesar de todo aun la conservaba

-¿Que es lo que haces?-No la escucho salir. Sasuke puso la foto en su lugar y se dio la vuelta. Se encontró con una Sakura descalza, con el cabello enpapado y solo con una toalla que era sujetada con su mano izaquierda en medio de su busto.

El no mostro expresion, pero tampoco dijo nada.

-Te hice una pregunta.- No le dijo enojada pero su con un poco de exijencia en su voz. Sasuke sigio sin decir nada.- No te veo en años y cuando por fin regresas me entregas algo que puede destruir mi compromiso. Sin contar con que te encuentro husmeando en mi cuarto.

No sabia como habia dado con esa informacion, pero decidio no preguntar, fuera como fuera sabia que le causaría mas frustracion el hablar con el.

Sakura camino a el. El uchiha seguía sin moverse de su lugar, solo la miraba como si fuera una estatua.

-No es propio de ti Sasuke, meterte sin permiso a la casa de otros.

Se paro a un metro de distancia. La pelirrosa pudo apreciar ahora con un poco mas de luz sus facciones. Era alto, pero no tanto como Ryouse, pero su espalda si estaba un poco mas ancha.

-¿Cuando te casas?-pregunto de repente. Era una pregunta tonta pero no lo había pensado simplemete salió de sus labios.

-No lo se…probablemente en unos meses. Tal vez mas o tal vez menos.-dijo desviando su mirada al suelo.- ¿Por cierto, quien te lo dijo? -volvio a levantar su mirada.

-Naruto...- seguia siendo un hombre de pocas palabras.

-¿Vendras?

La pregunta le sorprendido al pelinegro. Que descaro tenia ella, despues de la promesa que le habia hecho antes de irse, ella decidia casarse y ahora lo inivitaba a su boda. Que sinica.

Al ver que no le contestaba, Sakura se dio media vuelta y camino a la chimenea.

-No sabia que ivas a volver. Despues de casi dos años si saber de ti pense que que te habias olvidado de nosotros. Le preguntaba a Naruto si habias contestado cada vez que mandaba carta, pero jamas lo hiciste. -Toco la orilla de la foto que estaba en la chimenea. En la cual estaba ella y Ryouse.- Lo conoci en el trabajo. Empezamos por ser amigos y pues de ahi, tu sabes, empezamos a salir.-dijo con teisteza en su voz.

Sasuke estaba en batalla con su mente luchando por querer decirle lo que tenia pensado desde que se entero de que se casaba. No podia rebajarse. Rio internamente, ya lo habia hecho desde que decidio regresar, asi que le valio madre.

-Te dije que volveria.- dijo al fin con voz seria y llena de seguridad.

A Sakura se volteo cuando lo escucho hablar se le nublaron los ojos ante sus palabras per no lloro. Lo miro con indignacion y perdio la serenidad que tantos años habia logrado mantener.

-¿¡Entonces porque jamas te comunicaste con migo eh?! ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que adivinara tus pensamientos a miles de kilometros de distancia? Tu sabes que te espere durante muchos años cuando te fuiste por primera vez de la aldea y podria haberte esperado mucho mas. ¿Pero sabes porque no lo hice? Porque me dije a mi misma, que si tu de verdad hubieras querido estar conmigo en algun momento…-Sakura hizo una pausa, se volteo a un lado. Ella era fuerte y estaba deteniendo las lagrimas como una verdadera kunoichi, pero una se le escapo por la comisura de su ojo. La limpio con coraje con su mano libre.- ...hubieras regresado para llevarme contigo.

Sasuke no decia nada, pero sintio el mismo vacio que cuando se quedo solo despues de la matanza de su clan.

-Ahora es muy tarde…-dijo recuperando su postura.- Yo me voy a casar, a formar una familia igual que Naruto, y finalmente tendras lo que quisiste siempre desde el que el y yo te seguiamos. Estar solo.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño. Eso le habia molestado. Su manera de hablar aun seguia siendo fastidiosa. Hablaba por hablar si pensar en las consequencias.

-Solo ¿eh? ¿Piensas que es lo que quiero? Tu no sabes nada.-¿Piensas que el viaje que fome fueron como unas vacaciones? Al contrario a lo que tu hiciste yo jamas tuve opcion. Sabia lo que queria y me aferre a eso. En cambio a tu, jamas pensaste en que pasaria en el futuro. Fuiste tan egoista que te valio madres, no pensaste en nadie... Ni siquiera en el.

-¿A que te refieres?- lo miraba sin entender. ¿Por que simplemente no le decia directamente lo que queria.?

Sasuke perdio un poco la paciencia.

-¡A que no pensaste en mi cuando le dijiste que si, Sakura!.- se acerco a ella muy rapido, acorralandola a un lado de la chimenea. Poniendo sus dos manos en la pared. Sakura las vio por primera vez su mano derecha tenia pocas cicatrices y su mano izquierda estaba vendada a causa de la prótesis. El se acerco a su oreja. Hubo silencio y murmuró.- No pensaste que en cuanto me vieras, tu maldito plan se iría a la mierda...- Sakura se sorprendio. El se separo un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podían escucharse respirar.-Tu me amas y jamás amaras a nadie mas.

La revelacion le explotó en la cara como un globo, pero habia algo con lo que el no contaba. Que ya no era el unico.

-Te equivocas.-Dijo igual de despacio de como hablo Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos se movio.- Ya hay alguien mas.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño. Lo habia hecho enojar. Sakura le dio una sonrisa que hizo que se molestara aun mas.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos.-dijo tomandola de la cintura y estampandole un beso.

* * *

-Pues eso ya lo veremos.- dijo estampandole un beso. Sakura lo empujo con su fuerza, logro cortar el beso pero no logro alejarse de sus brazos. Sasuke ya habia sellado sus manos con chakra para que ella no pudiera safarse. Forsejearon un rato. Sakira le volteo la cara de una cachetada, no fue con toda su fuerza pero si le pego lo suficientemente recio como para dejarle una mano marcada.

-No seas hipócrita Sakura.

-Y tu no seas bastardo Sasuke.

La arrejunto de nuevo con fuerza a la pared, agarro su trasero, bajo sus manos un loco mas y con fuerza la levanto, quedaron de modo que las piernas de Sakura abrazaban la cadera de el.

Sus caras quedaron al parejo. Sus respiraciones eran fuertes se miraron un segundo y sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke la volvio a besar. Sakura ya no se resistio. Le devolvio el beso con la misma intencidad y entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello.

Sakura podia sentir la ereccion del el tratando de atravesar del pantalon. Ella estaba desnuda con solo una toalla cubriendole el cuerpo y eso ponia duro a cualquier hombre. Era humano despues de todo, los dos lo eran.

Sasuke la sujeto bien y la llevo a la cama sin romper el beso. La acosto, se quito la capa, y sin dejar de mirarla, saco su espada y la lanzo a la chimenea enterrandola en la foto de su mujer y el otro hombre. Si porque eso era. Al menos en ese momento ella era de el y el de ella. Nada mas.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Cerraba sus piernas tratando de cubrir su desnuda intimidad. Aun se aferraba con las dos manos a la toalla que la tapaba del mundo, que la cubria de el.

Sasuke prosiguio quitandose la camisa y las sandalias, pero se dejo el pantalón. Se subio a la cama junto con ella y la agarro en peso para moverla lejos de la orilla y asi hubiera mas espacio.

Sasuke se poso arriba de ella con una mano en la cama y la otra debajo de su craneo. Entrelazaron sus manos como un par de amantes y el le quito el anillo a Sakura, penso que esta se opondria pero no lo hiz. Empezo a besar su cuello con cariño y pasion. Sakura soltaba gemidos cada vez que le daba cerca de su clavicula. Se sujetaba con las dos manos a las sabanas tratando de no perder la cabeza ante la asombrosa sensacion. Tomo su cara beso su labios. El murmuraba algo que ella no entendia, pero no apagaria la llama preguntandole. Ella le desabrocho el pantalon y Sasuke termino por ayudarla y quitarselo. Lo lanzo lejos de ahi y quedo solo en boxers, los cual tambien se quito. Su corazon palpitaba a mil por hora cuando dejo ver su ereccion. Se veia tan bien. Se mordio el labio.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- ella se sonrojo, la habia cachado. Asintió.

-¿Y a ti?-le pregunto ella tambien. El le quito la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y la hizo a un lado, dejándola completamente desnuda.

-Ahora si...- dijo subiendose arriba de ella para volverla a besar. Su erección rozaba contra su intimidad. El le empezo a lamer y acariciar sus pezones. Sentía que se mojaba. La sangre se le iba a los talones.

Se separaron, pegaron sus frentes y se quedaron asi un segundo, respirando sus alientos.

Sakura beso su mejilla y aparto los mechones de su cara para poder verlo mejor.

-¿lista?-dijo el con voz agitada.

Sakura asintió mirandolo con unos ojos verdes que mostraban en ese momento amor.

Respiro aire, se armo de valor y abrio sus piernas.

El puso su mano izquierda debajo de su cabeza para asi tomar su cabello. Se hinco, tomo su miembro y lo jalo un poco. Se puso en poscicion, nuevamente arriba de ella y empujó. Sakura solto un gritillo de dolor, sabia que tenia que aguantar aun no entraba ni la mitad. Sentía como una navaja cortaba su himen y las punzadas viajaban desde su intimidad hasta su espalda.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no entraba y empujo un poco mas. Sakura volvio a quejarse. Agarro su cintura con las dos manos y la levanto de modo que los pechos de ella quedaran en su cara.a pelirrosa se dejo caer y el peso de ella hizo que entrara completamente haciendo que entrara toda. Los dos gimieron de placer. Sakura miraba hacia arriba con una lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sintio un loco mas de liquido salir por su vagian. Sasuke miro con la poca luz que habia que era sangre.

-Eras virgen.- dijo el y ella se lo confirmo con la mirada. No lo creia, le reclamó unos minutos antes sobre estar con otro hombre, pero aun asi jamas se habia entregado a el. El era el primero. Siempre ha sido el primero. Y eso ni el lo cambiaria jamas. Este momento se quedaria con ellos para siempre.

-¿Que esperas?- dijo ella con voz sexy.

-Que te acostumbres. No quiero lastimarte.-hablaban muy despacio, solo para ellos era como si no quisieran que el mundo escuchara que estaban haciendo el amor.

-Desde cuando tan galante.- Sakura rio apartando los mechones de su rostro, lo acaricio un poco y lo beso intensamente. Una vez que recupero su cordura volvio a hablar.-eso no importa…esta noche Soy tuya.

Esas palabras peovocaron algo en Sasuke. Sabia que despues de esta noche jamas volveria a ser el mismo. El deseo asia ella habia sido mas poderoso que el ogullo que tenia.

El la voltio boca abajo sin salirse, dejo con cuidado su peso caer en ella. Sus pies se acariciaban mutuamente y podía oler ese shampoo de cereza que aun usaba y que tanto le gustaba. Le daba estocadas muy despacio pero poco a poco la pelirrosa le exijia mas y el acomodaba sus exijencias. Todo parecia rodar en camara lenta, todo era irreal y majico, sacado de una pelicula. Las sensaciones eran inimaginables y los dos experimentaban juntos.

Sasuke salio de ella y se acosto en su espalda levantando las manos y agarrándose de la cabecera.

-Sakura, montame.

Ella obedeció y se subio arriba de el. Agarro su pene que estaba erecto al maximo y lo guio hasta su entrada. Se deslizo lentamente y se dejo caer para que entrara hasta adentro.

-Agh! - dijo el gimiendo. Para ser virgen sabia exactamente lo que un hombre quería.

La pelirrosa empezo a moverse con movimientos irregulares pero poco a poco agarro el ritmo. Siguió asi por unos momentos. Sabia que el orgasmo estaba apunto de llegar porque los dos empezaban a sudar aun mas.

-¡Me vengo!- exlamo ella.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero su respiracion agitada indicaba que el también lo hacia.

Sakura se inclino para besar sus labios y sintio como un liquido caliente llenaba su interior.

Los dos no se separaban. Sus respiraciones eran tan fuertes que no podian hablar… ningun entrenamiento ninja habia sido tan intenso como el sexo hardcore que acababan de tener…

Sakura se bajo de el y se acosto abajo de las cobijas aun ajitada. Sasuke se levanto de la cama, ella penso que Sasuke se iria pero sintio el como levanto las cobijas y se acosto debajo igual que ella sin decir nada. Aun despues estar hace unos minutos lo mas juntos que un hombre puede estar con una mujer, procuraban no tocarse las cosas se tornaron incomodas y cada uno estaba en cada extremo de la cama volteando a la direccion contraria. Sasuke estiro su mano para acariciar su cabello, pero se arrepintió y se volteo de nuevo y miro por la ventana cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Sakura en cambio, hundio su cara en la almohada y empezo a sollozar. No por sentimiento de que habia terminado asi, sino porque Ryouse paso un segundo por su cabeza.

* * *

 **Yo opino que preguntaban cada vez que leian… pues porque es categoría M…pues por este cap. No es tan exotico porque es la primera vez que escribo algo tan hot y gritaba como fan girl en cada escena pero por fin lo termine… perdoneme por no publicar ayer esque me graduo en mayo y ando loca con las clases.… no sean duros con migo tenganme paciencia… espero y les haya gustado.**

 **PS. Si quieren tener mas comunicacion con mjgo o mandarme mensajes denle like a la pagina Karinac fanfic para poder platicar…**

 **Gracias y hasta la proxima… dejen su review..**

 **Los amoooouuu**


	10. El Hielo Se Derrite

**Los personajes le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto...**

Sakura se despertó estaba desnuda con el revuelto. Había dormido muy agusto y se sentía un poco adolorida. Estiro sus manos, algo le faltaba. Abrió los ojos y miró su mano, había una línea de bronceado en su dedo anular. Su anillo no estaba. Entonces recordo. Sintio una sensacion en el pecho. Había sido una noche llena de errores y de arrepentimientos, pero habia sido tambien una noche de enorme placer y sentimientos encontrados. Jamás se imaginó que eso pasaría. Sus labios hinchados, su cuello lleno de moretones de las cuales ella aun no se daba cuenta, eran signo de una digna noche entre una pareja que se amaba, solo que ellos no eran nada de eso.

Estaba volteada hacia la orilla mirando la puerta dándole la espalda al resto de la cama. Tenía miedo ver el otro extremo de la cama y darse cuenta de que lo que recordaba, si había ocurrido. Empezó a mover su mano lentamente por encima de las cobijas y siento como esta se elevaba a lo que era un bulto debajo de las sabanas. Retiró su mano apenas lo toco, sintió su corazón palpitar a todo lo que daba y un mareo de estrés nublo por un momento su vista. Cuando se recuperó miro su cuerpo por debajo de las sabanas y se dio cuenta de que aun estaba desnuda.

Sobo su cara con las manos, tenía ganas de gritar y darse un golpe para que se le quitara lo tonta. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y débil. La persona que estaba a su lado se lo había dicho muchas veces, y tenía razón.  
Avento las cobijas con los pies, se sentó en el borde de la cama vistiéndose. Saldria de ahi sin decir nada. Era una acción muy cobarde pero no quería hablar con Sasuke. En ese momento Ryouse era su prioridad.

-¿Que haces?.- Sakura se quedó helada por un segundo.  
La voz ronca y masculina provenía de la persona que estaba aun acostada en la cama.  
Tenía sus manos en la cabeza para darle soporte y ver mejor a la ojiverde. Las sabanas cubrían solo la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando su desnudo pecho a la vista. Observó con cautela él como ella caminaba de un lado a otro con rapidez y mirada confundida. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta donde estaba. Ella había sido muy distraída en el pasado y tal vez aún no se daba cuenta donde se encontraba. Los nervios eran traicioneros.

-¿Si te has dado cuenta que es tu casa verdad?- dijo en tono de burla, tratando de liberar (según él) la tensión y relajar un poco la situación en la que se encontraban.  
Claramente el aun no se percataba de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin dejar de moverse, ella le contestó con un tono lleno de sarcasmo, el cual enojó al pelinegro.

-Si sasuke me he dado cuenta que es mi casa. No soy _asi_ de estupida.-término por vestirse y camino a su closet para sacar una sudadera, hacía frío a causa de la tormenta..- Voy a hablar con Ryouse.

Su respuesta y actitud molesto a Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó. No era estúpido, había escuchado bien pero no entendía para que la necesidad de hablar con aquel cuando claramente ellos ya estaban "juntos".

-Me refiero a que tengo que ir a contarle sobre nuestro encuentro y pedirle disculpas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- _Tch_. Ya veo.-dijo en voz baja poniéndose de pie para empezar a vestir. Estaba completamente desnudo, pero después de lo de anoche, ya no había nada que esconder. Tomaba sus prendas con coraje como si estas tuvieran la culpa de su desgracia y por fin soltó un rugido frustrado - ¡Como puede ser que hayas aceptado acostarte conmigo, y después regreses con aquel! dime, ¿Que pasa por tu cabeza? Y no me salgas con la mamada de que "fue un error".

Sakura giró su cabeza, mirándolo incrédula. Quería salir de ahí sin decir nada pero no se pudo contener. Tenía que dejarle en claro la realidad.

-¡Que rayos dices, claro que lo fue! Que no lo ves? Estoy comprometida! ¡Debería estar en el hospital, pero en ves, estoy aquí contigo! .-dijo lo ultimo en voz baja.

-¡¿Cómo puedes negar lo sucedido?! ¡Cómo puedes mirarme y decirme que fue un error cuando ayer decias mi nombre una y otra vez!- dijo Sasuke al borde del desquicio.  
Sakura se sonrojo, había dado en un punto muy débil. Recupero la cordura y tomó las riendas de la situación.

-¡No lo estoy negando! Estoy diciendo de que fue muy irresponsable y un grave error por mi parte. Tú elegiste tu destino y yo el mio. Le di mi palabra a Ryous y prometo que esto no se repetirá.

No lo demostró y jamás lo admitiría, pero el corazón de Sasuke se apachurro un poquito.  
Apretó los puños y agrego:

-Lo dices como si el haber estado conmigo hubiera sido tu desgracia.

Sakura no contesto. No quería demostrar con sus palabras que en realidad él se equivocaba. La noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero no podía. Ya suficiente daño había causado como para seguir escarbando.  
Paso por la chimenea para salir al fin. El pelinegro la siguió a grandes zancadas para alcanzarla antes de que saliera.  
Todo lo que había hecho y dicho hasta ahora era absurdo, pero justo como lo pensó ayer, jamás volvería a ser el mismo, y quería demostrarselo. Al fin y alcabo las cosas estaban muy avanzadas con lo que había pasado que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sakura abrio un poco la puerta de su habitación para salir, pero Sasuke llego a tiempo cerrándola con su mano extendida que estampo en la puerta. La atmósfera se sentía muy pesada. Los dos sabían que esta era la oportunidad de decir lo que querían sin ser juzgados, y todo lo que dijeran sería perdonado y olvidado.  
Sasuke bajo su cabeza para que asi pudiera estar más cerca de la pelirrosa, y con una voz muy suave y casi llena de súplica a hablo.

-Dices que seguiste con tu vida porque jamás te pedí que vinieras conmigo…-Hizo una pausa y el Uchiha se armo de valor.- asi que hoy te lo pido, ven conmigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que oía. Jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado a Sasuke decir esas palabras, palabras que espero escuchar durante toda su vida.  
El pelinegro continuo.

-No tienes porque darle explicaciones, solo empaca tus cosas ahora mismo y vámonos. Para cuando regresemos el ya se habrá olvidado de ti.

Por primera vez en muchos años Sakura se dio el lujo de derramar las lágrimas que había logrado contener todo este tiempo. Lágrimas de alegría por escucharlo decir esas palabras. Pero también lágrimas de tristeza porque sabía que era imposible. Era cobarde el simplemente huir y Ryou no se lo merecía.

-Es tarde.- dijo ella con la voz quebrándose.- Sabes que no puedo. No le puedo hacer eso.

Hubo silencio, Se sentía estúpido, muy estúpido. Sasuke se retiro. Lleno de rabia golpeó la puerta y se alejó de Sakura como si ella quemará. Se revolvía el pelo con desesperación y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.  
Sabía que ella lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Y asi como sabia que lo amaba también sabía que ella era demasiado buena como para dejar las cosas asi.

Lo odiaba. Él tenía toda la culpa aun sin tenerla. Se había _**robado**_ lo que siempre creyó ser suyo. Y por esa razón ella ahora dudaba.  
Sonrió por un momento. A quién quería engañar, todo esto era su culpa, tenía la manía de alejar de su vida todo lo que era bueno para él y esta vez no era la excepción. Parecía como si el destino le jugara una broma cruel y jamas lo dejara ser feliz. Aun asi, el se lo había buscado.

Sakura abrió la puerta nuevamente dispuesta a irse, pero Sasuke la detuvo unos segundos más. Guardaron silencio hasta que el finalmente agregó.

-Lárgate, pero si lo haces… -dijo viéndola a los ojos y con el _Sharingan_ girando.- ten por seguro que jamás serás feliz.

La pelirrosa apretó con fuerza la manija de la puerta y tiro para safarse de su mano. Le habia deseado el mal. Una lagrima mas derramó por su mejilla.

-Pues almenos me voy sabiendo que tu tampoco lo serás.-dijo antes de salir y azotar la puerta.

* * *

 _ **Cortito pero espero que les haya gustado...**_

 _ **Ese sasuke es tan dificil de escribir. Ya se que me van a decir que esta muy oc pero entiendan que yabes un hombre maduro que ya no piensa solo en la venganza...tan solo vean como actuo en el shinden... En fin... Me tarde porque se me fue la inspiracion... Tuve que ver the las y capitulos de nuevo. Se que quedo demasiado corto pero les prometo que en el proximo les compensare lo que me falto...**_

 ** _Disculpen el retraso pero esque el collegio esta brutal. (Contaduria me esta matando ㈷7ayuda)._**

 ** _Tratare de publicar mañana._**

 ** _Que tal la ortografia eh? Verdad que ahora si me luci? Hahah no ya la neta si sufri...palabra por palabra... Los amooooooouuu y no se les olviden dejar sus review... Son mi motivacion para seguir escribiendo..._**

Bye bye

Karinac990


	11. Todos Somos Culpables

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días.

Después de que había salido de su casa se había dirigido a la casa de Ryouse sólo para enterarse por parte de su vecina que ya se había ido de misión.  
La culpabilidad y la falta de atención a su persona hacían verla casi irreconocible. Si alguien la viera en ese momento se daría cuenta de que algo definitivamente andaba mal en ella, pues se encontraba en un estado verdaderamente deplorable. Se encontraba atrapada entre la desesperación de no saber cuándo regresaría Ryou y entre su encuentro con Sasuke. Sabía que había echado al olvido la relación que tantos años le había costado en estabilizar. Había roto el corazón de la persona a la que le había jurado que le daría su corazón. No podía evitar el pensar en la consecuencia que su irresponsable acción traería en la relación que tenía con el. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él y decirle lo que pasó. Sin embargo no le quedaba mas de otra opción que esperar a su regreso. Según Naruto lo había mandado a la aldea vecina a averiguar sobre unos ninjas renegados que asaltaban la frontera. Se trataban de shinobis que estaban en el libro bingo así que probablemente tardaría mas de lo previsto.

Cuando Sasuke le propuso que se fuera con él le había costado mucho trabajo el mandar todo al diablo e irse con él cuando se lo había pedido. Pero era imposible, sabía que no podía hacer eso. Si alguien era la víctima en esta situación ese era Ryou. Deseaba con todo su ser que regresara pronto, pero parte de ella también tenga miedo a lo que vendría. No sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría el al enterarse de su fallido intento por mantener su relación. Pero si de algo estaba segura era el que no podía seguir con el, no después de su cometido.  
Después de ese día había pedido algunos días fuera del hospital para poder regresar a la normalidad. Había regresado del país del Té hace un mes, pero de alguna manera había logrado convencer a Shikamaru de que necesitaba tales vacaciones. Jamás en los años después de la guerra había pedido descanso o algún tipo de tiempo libre, por lo que no se atrevieron a negárselo. Supuso el que si ella necesitaba días fuera del hospital era porque de verdad lo necesitaba. Después de todo había prometido reponer el tiempo extra después que regresara a trabajar.

Era increíble cómo en ese preciso momento en el que ella se sentía deprimida, todos a su alrededor eran de lo más feliz que habían sido jamás. Naruto y Hinata esperaban finalmente a su bebé, Ino y Sai se había casado finalmente y Shikamaru y Temari darían a luz a un niño en tan solo unos meses. Parecía como si el universo le empeñara a mostrarle su infelicidad. Era un plan perverso creado por los Dioses, pero en realidad su desgracia era provocada por su completa ineptitud.  
Se encontraba sentada en el sillón leyendo pergaminos de medicina y otras delgado cuerpo estaba debajo de una sabana que cubría su sus fríos pies. Se rehusaba a dormir o siquiera entrar a su habitación desde ese día. No salía de su casa con miedo a que alguien viera su acongojada mirada llena de frustración y le preguntaran que pasaba con ella. Quería evitar rotundamente esa situación, por la sola razón de que no quería caer en un llanto lleno de ira y culpabilidad ante los eventos pasados. Sonaba ridículo y cobarde pero en ese momento no encontraba otro medio para lidiar con aquella situación.

Leía una y otra vez los pergaminos que llevaba examinando desde anterior. La razón era porque cada vez que empezaba a leer el primer párrafo, perdía la concentración haciendo que tuviera que empezar de nuevo. Su estomago rugió por tercera vez en ese levanto de donde estaba con los pies descalzos y entro a la cocina pala cocina para preparar algo sencillo. Al mismo tiempo en el que sacaba los ingredientes de la nevera, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta principal.  
A paso lento dejo todo en la mesa y echó un vistazo a lo que traía puesto. Rezo para que los shorts deportivos y la camiseta que le quedaba más grande de lo normal, no fuera muy inapropiado.  
Tocaron una vez más la puerta ahora con desesperación.

-Hola

-Hey - dijo Sakura sin ganas. Amaba a su amiga pero ese día era una de la personas que menos quería ver. Sabía que en cuanto entrara empezaría el cuestionario.

-Se que tal vez no sea apropiado que traiga el trabajo hacia ti cuando estás de vacaciones, pero es que estos papeles tienen que ser firmados por ti.

Se sobo el puente de la nariz antes de invitarla a pasar.

-Claro, adelante.

Ino entro y Sakura cerró la puerta caminando detrás de ella. Usaba la bata médica, había salido del hospital y había ido directo a su casa. No estaba segura, pero siendo su mejor amiga sabía que algo andaba mal con ella. Era muy obvia la manera en la que había ido a su casa, pero considerando las circunstancias no le quedaba otra sabiendo que de que en cuanto depresión se trataba, Sakura era la mejor.  
Caminaron a la cocina donde había dejado su comida sin preparar y reanudo lo que hacía antes de que llegara. Con poca gracia y sin ganas preparó un sándwich mal hecho. Era mala cocinera pero podría haber hecho un poco mas de esfuerzo.  
Sin hablar la pelirosa se dirigió a la mesa donde empezó a darle pequeñas mordidas a su cena. Ino la siguió tratando de ignorar el mal humor de su amiga.

Se sentó y abrió la carpeta que traía, mostrándole el contenido. Le dejo un bolígrafo al lado para cuando estuviera lista para firmar.

-Naruto aprobó nuevas máquinas para el hospital, pero no nos las pueden entregar hasta que no des autorización.

Sakura dejo de comer e hizo a un lado su plato. Leyó los papeles cuidadosamente y sin más ni menos firmó hoja tras hoja.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó desganada.

Ino hizo una mueca y asintió. La pelirosa se levanto y empezó por lavar su plato dejando a su amiga sentada en la mesa.

-¿te encuentras bien? Sabes que si necesitas hablar estoy aquí para ti ¿verdad?

-Gracias pero estoy bien.- contestó sin verla a la cara y lavando con demasiada fuerza el plato quede ninguna manera estaba asi de sucio.  
Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que ino hablara de nuevo.

-Mira, vine a verte porque estoy preocupada. No has ido a trabajar y nadie te ha visto salir de tu casa. Dime que te pasa Soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi. No te prometo hacerte sentir mejor pero al menos podemos encontrar una solución al problema.

-Esque ese es el problema.- dijo dándose la vuelta para encararla.- No hay solución, para lo que estoy pasando.  
Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar pero sin derramar ninguna sola lágrima.  
Ino camino hacia ella y la abrazo. Tal vez no era de mucha ayuda pero era lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento.

-No hables asi, todo tiene solucion menos la muerte ya veras como vas a salir de esta.- se separo de ella y la tomo de la mano para guiarla hasta la sala. Se sentaron y se acomodaron para lo que sería una larga conversación- ¿dime que tienes?

-¿Sabes quién fue el causante del apagón?- la rubia negó.

-¿Tu si?

-Si, porque estuvo aquí.

* * *

Se le había oscurecido y ni asi habia podido comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Su enorme barriga no la dejaba recorrer la aldea completa. Claro el país del viento era más grande, pero konoha era mucho más grande que suna. Contaba con casi siete meses de embarazo y aun iba de compras ella sola. No era por que le gustara si no porque no tenía opción. Shikamaru se la pasaba todo el día cuidando del hokage y asegurándose de que firme en el lugar adecuado. Apoyaba cien por ciento a su esposo, pero de verdad necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que su esposo era el consejero pero el vago por lo menos tenía que llegar a dormir de vez en cuando.  
Había dejado suna para asistir a la boda de Ino pero estaba segura de que ya no podría regresar, no en esas condiciones.  
Abrió la puerta de su enorme casa, al ser shikamaru el lider del clan, le tocaba vivir en la casa principal.

-Tadaima.-Pero nadie contestó, estaba oscura como siempre.  
Se adentro a la cocina y dejó las compras en la mesa. Tenía que ordenar todo pero estaba tan cansada que mejor opto por ir y sentarse en el sillon.  
Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, tenía que serlo, el haber crecido sin madre y tener al shukaku como hermano no habia sido facil. Asi que un embarazo no era nada para ella, pero últimamente, las dudas invadían su mente.  
Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada fue la primera vez que se sintió débil. Dejaria de hacer misiones y por un momento se sintio miserable. No fue hasta que sintió al bebé moverse, que se dio cuenta de que sería como una misión. Una hermosa y larga misión.  
Se tocó la frente y se sintió pegajosa. El cargar esas bolsas ella sola la había hecho sudar muchísimo.

-Necesito un baño.

Se levantó y lentamente subió las escaleras. No podía ver sus pies pero en estos meses se había acostumbrado a caminar sin mirarlos. Subía despacio un pies a la vez sujetándose del pretil.  
Estaba apunto de llegar al segundo piso, cuando al momento de dar el último pasó un borde en el último escalón hizo que resbalara. Trató de sujetarse pero por culpa de su peso y la poca visibilidad de sus pies cayó brutalmente hasta tocar el fondo de las escaleras.  
La caída en si no le había dolido pero se mantuvo un segundo en el suelo. Por instinto toco su estomago para asegurarse de que todo se sintiera normal.  
Sintió una punzada en la nuca, se toco para asegurarse de que no hubiera sangre y soltó un gemido ante el dolor. Para su mala suerte el líquido vital invadió sus dedos.

-Mierda, maldita casa tan vieja.

Lentamente trato de incorporarse y se alegró cuando lo logró sin ningun malestar.  
Subió de nuevo esta vez con más cuidado pero al subir unos cuantos escalones un fuerte dolor debajo de su vientre hizo que se doblara.

-¡Ah!-se quejo mientras que permanecía en encorvada a mitad de las , no, no chiquillo aun te falta. No me salgas con esto.

Otra punzada, y otra. No había forma de detenerlo ese bebé nacería en ese instante. Podría tenerlo ella sola, pero sería prematuro y necesita cuidados especiales, no habia opcion tenia que llegar al hospital. Como pudo bajó e hizo el esfuerzo por llegar a la puerta. Si de alguna manera lograba llegar a la casa de al lado donde vivía la mamá de shikamaru estaría bien. Salió asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sintió algo líquido correrle por las piernas y supuso que era el líquido amniótico.

-Yoshino-san.- dijo con una voz apenas audible, el dolor era insoportable.

Se escuchó a la antigua matriarca del clan acercarse a la puerta.

-¡Temari-San! ¡Que paso! ¡Estas sangrando muchisimo!

Temario dio una risa sarcastica.

-Entonces no era líquido ¿eh?-dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Después de hablar con Naruto y pedirle que lo mandara lejos. En ese momento se encontraba en el país del viento investigando para una misión que probablemente le tomaría añ sin saber exactamente a dónde iba.  
Como un vago sin rumbo solo traía consigo su capa y el bolso en el cual guardaba todo lo necesario. Dinero, cosas para la higiene y su banda ninja que aunque no la usaba, la llevaba a todos lados.

No dejaba de pensar en el que si le hubiera dicho a Naruto Lo sucedido, lo habría apoyado totalmente para que obligará a Sakura quedarse con el. Pero no pudo hacerlo, no era su deber, si ella quisiera contarlo -Aunque lo dudaba- ya seria cosa de ella.  
Sus Últimas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en cada rincón de su cabeza logrando que apretara con frecuencia los puños.

 _-Jamas podras ser feliz.  
-Pues al menos me voy sabiendo que tu tampoco lo serás.  
_  
De alguna manera ella tenía razón. Él le había quitado su felicidad hace mucho tiempo atrás. El destino había encontrado la forma de cobrarle todo el sufrimiento que le causó. Lo que le molestaba en verdad es que había dejado su orgullo a un lado para darle a ella lo que siempre había querido, el estar con el. Donde habían quedado la Sakura fastidiosa que no dudaría ni un segundo en irse con él al momento de que el lo escupiera de su boca. Ah sí, había muerto en el momento en el que dejó la aldea.

¿Y si regresaba? ¿Si la obligaba a que se fuera con el? Pero lo mas importante. ¿Y si mataba a ese Ryouse? Accidentes pasaban ¿no? Más en este podrido mundo shinobi, seria tan facil. Que mierdas pensaba, eso era irracional y estúpido. No habría manera de que si lo hiciera Sakura lo perdonara. Era simplemente mejor el dejar las cosas como estaban. No lo creia pero por fin se daba cuenta de la realidad.  
El era la misma prueba de que el karma existe. Era el turno de ella de el desear su infelicidad, se lo merecía. Era lo justo.  
No Le quedaba de otra más que llevarse los pensamientos y los recuerdos a la tumba.  
La promesa de volver la había cumplido esa noche.  
Volvió no solo a ella si no regreso a ser humano. El recordar sus besos, sus caricias los jadeos, simplemente lo hacían sentir más vivo. La manera en el que su pelo húmedo se pegaba en sus mejillas, lo había convertido en animal. No dejaba de preguntarse si ella había escuchado cuando el le decia que jamas la dejaria ir. Tal vez no, se aseguro de decirlo muy bajo para que ella no escuchara.

Se sentía patético, había dicho hace muchos años que los lazos lo hacen débil, pero podía asegurar que después de esa noche se sentía invencible. Mataría a cualquier perro que se acercara a ella. Fuera quien fuera.

Su cabeza en ese momento estaba invadida de recuerdos y pensamientos agridulces. Esa noche él, Sasuke Uchiha, un vengador y asesino, había tocado el cielo. Sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que sin duda lo había tocado, pero eso solo le había dejado en claro de que jamás podría conquistarlo del todo.

* * *

 **Hola muchachos como estan? Disculpen la demora esque ando muy estresada con mis clases pero les promento que jamas me retrasare asi.**

 **Bueno quise incluir a temari porque me encanta.**

 **La ortografia esta mejor creo y el capitulo quedo cortito pero no se apuren el proximo se los reconpenso...**

 **Bueno nos leemos hasta la proxima lo amou y nos leemos despues.**

 **Dejen sus review plis plis...**

 **Att. Kary**


	12. Espacio Para La Felicidad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO DEDICADO PARA MI AMIGA _GABY UCHIHA_! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

* * *

Hacía ya varias horas que se había metido el sol. La brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana prometía una noche helada con probabilidades de lluvia.

Había estado platicando toda la tarde acerca de los acontecimientos con Sasuke. Se evitó el no mencionar ningún detalle pues sabría que para que su amiga conociera la gravedad del asunto, era necesario decir la verdad. La angustia en el rostro de Sakura mientras relataba lo sucedido se volvía cada vez más notable y lleno de arrepentimiento. La encorvadura de su espalda y su cabello enmarañado reflejaba lo agotada que se encontraba. Ya ni siquiera preguntaba, las largas horas de plática hacían que con cada gesto y movimiento corporal fuera suficiente como para asumir la pregunta ante su relato.

Ella era su amiga, había una ley-no-escrita que dicta que como mejores amigas tenía que estar de su parte sin importar la situación. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir lástima por Ryouse. Ella había sido muy injusta, pero también le había advertido muchas veces que el "un clavo saca a otro clavo" no le traería nada bueno.

Sakura por otro lado evitaba el contacto visual, no había duda que se sentía culpable, pero también sentía vergüenza.

La plática siguió avanzando desde la platica con Tsunade hasta el pasado de Ryouse, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a Ino. Siempre había sospechado de él, pero desde que se hizo parte de Konoha y de sus amigos se habían olvidado de detalles.

El repentino silencio de las dos indico que la historia había llegado a su fin.

-¿ Y tu anillo?- preguntó Ino seria al darse cuenta de su dedo desnudo. Se sentía un poco molesta por las acciones irresponsables de Sakura pero, automáticamente cambio su rostro por uno mas alegre, sabia dentro de ella de que si se tratara de Sai, ella hubiera hecho los mismo.

-Esta en mi habitación, no he entrado ahí desde mi noche con Sasuke.-dijo hundiendo su cara en sus rodillas- Soy una cobarde.- Ino se levantó del sillón y se arrodillo en el suelo junto a Sakura. Le sobo la espalda para tratar de calmar su llanto., que ya no era tanto pero sí suficiente para seguir derramando lágrimas.- voy por ahí diciendo que soy fuerte y que nada me puede tumbar pero la verdad es que soy tan patética a como lo era años atrás.

Ino hablo rápidamente sin darle de tiempo a que esas horribles palabras invadieran aún más su cabeza.

-Te equivocas, no lo eres, pero tienes que arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Tienes que hablar con Ryouse en cuanto regrese y no se a quien tratabas de engañar, porque tu eres mujer de un solo hombre y ese es Sasuke. Deja de mentirte a ti misma y haz las cosas bien. Si el te pidió que te fueras con él es porque te quiere. -hizo una pausa para reagrupar sus pensamientos y continuo.- Es más, la verdad no se que haces aquí, deberías de estar buscándolo. No cometas otro error, Sakura, es tu vida de la que estamos hablando, haz que valga la pena el sufrimiento de tantos años. Se que suena cliché pero, hazle caso a tu corazón de una buena vez.

Sakura sonrió un segundo antes de que las dos se pusieran de pie y sacaran un kunai.

-Sakura-sama, Ino-sama.

Voltearon inmediatamente a la voz que provenía detrás de ellas. Si fuera un enemigo probablemente ya estarían muertas. Era un anbu, usaba una capa negra con una máscara que tanto los identificaba. Estaba de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana de atrás. Con los años las expectativas de los ninjas creencias y de ellas también los de la elite, tenían cada vez mejor personal pues para que fuera tan escurridizo como para que las legendarias medic nin no se dieran cuenta, tenía que ser realmente bueno.

Las había interrumpido en el momento mas vulnerable que había, pero aun así no había excusa, era ninjas y lo primero era ser shinobi antes de sus sentimientos.

-Se les solicita inmediatamente en el hospital. La esposa del consejero está dando a luz y está teniendo problemas. Es una emergencia.

Diciendo esto, el anbu desapareció sin dejar con él una ventisca que entró suavemente por la ventana.

Las dos kunoichis se pusieron tensas, el que su amiga diera a luz en este momento significaba solo una cosa. El bebé y la madre estaban en demasiado peligro, apenas había ajustado los 7 meses, por lo que el bebé sería prematuro y necesitaría de muchos cuidados.

Le habían hecho chequeos constantes, y jamás encontraron algo malo con el bebé, por lo que automáticamente asumieron de que algo debió de haber pasado para que entrara en labor en tan temprana etapa del embarazo.

-Cerda adelántate iré a vestirme y llego ahí un dos minutos, asegúrate de que no pierda sangre.

Ino asintio. Formó el signo de tigre y desapareció.

* * *

-Entonces en cuanto regrese quiero que partas enseguida.- dijo Naruto a Shikamaru, que se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo revisando los papeles a un lado de él.

-No crees que deberías decirle a Sakura sobre Ryouse.-Le dio un toque a su cigarro con demasiada flojera.- Me refiero a que se van a casar ¿No? Las mujeres se ponen neuróticas cuando les ocultas cosas.

Naruto se sobo la barbilla pensativo. Shikamaru tenía razón pero tendría que dejar de meterse en los asuntos de sus amigos. Sabía que Sakura y Sasuke se amaban pero hasta cierto punto no podía seguir insistiendo. Si ella ya había tomado su decisión no era de él el romperla, sino de respetarla y apoyarla para lo que ella quisiera.

Sentimentalmente estaba obligado a ayudarlos pero no podía seguir tomandolos de la mano para que se juntaran como si fueran unos niños.

Aun así Sakura era su hermana tanto como Sasuke. No podía dejar que los dos destruyeran fuera lo que fuera que tuvieran por un simple capricho, porque eso era lo que era. Simple orgullo, solo eso.

-En eso tienes razón.-dijo al fin.- Sakura-chan se enojaria muchisimo, pero es ya no me toca a mí decírselo sino a Ryouse. Lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con él para que se lo diga.

-Shikamaru-sama…-Un anbu apareció enfrente de Shikamaru. Este lo sintió venir pero no le puso tanta importancia pensando que tal vez era otro informe rutinario, pero estaba muy equivocado.-Su esposa está dando a luz en el hospital.

El hokage tanto el consejero abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Shikamaru saltó por la ventana. La rapidez con la qué lo hizo hubiera sido normal para cualquiera que no lo conociera considerando que era un ninja de élite, pero para alguien como Naruto o el anbu había sido una reacción que la verdad no esperaban ver.

El anbu se retiró con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, dejando a Naruto completamente solo.

Tendría sin duda alguna ir al hospital. Shikamaru era su amigo como tal tendría que estar presente. Estaba enterado sobre el embarazo de Temari ya que siendo miembro de Konoha le había brindado el permiso para estar exenta de sus deberes como ninja y hasta cierto punto sabía sobre su sano embarazo. No era estúpido sabía que algo andaba mal. Aún no era tiempo de dar a luz.

Se levantó de su silla hokage y empezó a ordenar los alteros de papeles que prometían semanas llenas de trabajo.

Se tomaría el resto de la noche libre y sorprender a Hinata para también así poder apoyar a Shikamaru.

Terminó por dejar todo tan ordenado como pudo y se encaminó a la ventana para saltar al igual que su amigo.

Sin embargo cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo se detuvo en medio tiempo para quedarse inmóvil ante una presencia detrás de él.

Duró algunos segundos y cuando por fin reconoció el chakra decidió voltearse y encarar al visitante.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde?-pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Pues desde cuando te vas a casa temprano?

Naruto soltó una carcajada y camino a su escritorio de nuevo para sentarse escuchar el reporte de aquel anbu.

-No te esperaba hasta la próxima semana Ryou.-dijo al fin poniendo cara seria.-¿Todo bien?

El mencionado se quitó la máscara y caminó hacia él con el pergamino hasta ponerlo cerca de sus manos.

Naruto lo tomó y leyó la parte que de verdad le importaba. El último párrafo donde decía que la misión se había completado siendo todo un éxito. Ya Shikamaru leería los detalles cuando pudiera.

-Todo bien. Solo quise regresar lo más pronto posible.-Su rostro se veía cansado. Su estaba piel cubierta de lo que probablemente sería sangre y lodo. Naruto notó por primera vez su expresión de preocupación.

-¿Estas seguro que todo esta bien? No te ves muy bien.

Ryouse asistió.

-Si.-sonó un poco más convincente.-Mi humor en el momento no tiene nada que ver con la misión. ¿Sakura está de misión?

Naruto entendió rápidamente de donde provenía su actitud. Tenía que ver con su pelirosa amiga. Sacó un sello del cajón estampó aquel importante documento para asi guardarlo en el mismo lugar de donde había sacado el estampado.

-No. Solo esta en la aldea. Me pidió algunos días de descanso, la veía muy cansada así que los autorice.

-¿Esta bien? ¿No ha caído enferma o si?- dijo Ryou con preocupación en su voz.

-No ella está bien de su salud. Tu sabes como trabaja en los hospitales y creo que tanto estrés acomulado al fin le hizo efecto.

Ryouse relajo su postura. Sakura estaba bien físicamente pero en cuanto a sus sentimientos tal vez no lo estaba. Había terminado la misión lo más pronto posible con el afán de regresar lo más pronto posible y poder hablar con ella.

Esperaba mirarla y saber que todo se encontraba mejor. Le había mentido claro, pero esperaba que Sakura entendiera de alguna manera. La amaba y no podía perder la de esa forma.

-Me retiro-dijo poniéndose de nuevo la máscara y desapareciendo de la vista del hokage.

Naruto se quedo en silencio algunos segundos antes de levantarse.

-Supongo que esta noche será muy larga.

Y diciendo eso desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Donde está? -pregunto Shikamaru mientras entraba con mucha rapidez a la recepción. La enfermera tuvo que mirar rápidamente el libro y señaló el pasillo que era la sala de cirugía. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería. Todo konoha sabía que el consejero se había casado con la hermana del kazekage. Un motivo más para tener respeto.

Siguió el camino que le había indicado la mujer y se encontró con madre sentada en la pequeña sala de espera antes de que las enormes puertas dieran la entrada al quirófano.

-¡Shikamaru!-dijo su madre y poniéndose de pie en un instante cuando vio a su hijo. Yoshino era tan fuerte como un roble que era muy difícil hacerla doblegar. Sin embargo esta vez era la excepción. Su cara se veía cansada y sus mejillas daban rastro de estar un poco rosadas de tal vez tanto limpiar con fuerza una que otra lágrima que salieran de sus ojos.

-¿Como esta?- dijo mirando a su madre y luego a las grandes puertas teniendo y queriendo la necesidad de entrar.

-Muy mal, perdía y recuperaba la conciencia. Al parecer se cayó de las escaleras y ha perdido mucha sangre. Ino y Sakura están adentro.-dijo lo último para tratar de calmar la ausente mirada de su hijo, que aunque sabía que la situación no era la mejor, sus amigas harían lo posible por salvar a su esposa y su bebé.

-¿Cómo la trajiste?

-El vecino la cargo, y también el anbu que contrataste fue de mucha ayuda. Es una mujer muy fuerte, pero en estas cosas hasta la mujer con el mejor carácter tener complicaciones. Aunque confío en que todo saldrá bien.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio escuchando como el maldito reloj de pared movía sus molestas manecillas haciendo que el desesperado Shikamaru perdiera poco a poco la cordura.

Su mente había sido por muchos años idolatrada por muchos y envidiada por otros, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que en casos de tensión el tener una mente como la de el no traía mas que mas de doscientas situaciones donde todo podía salir mal.

¿y si el bebé salía con defectos? ¿y si el tenia que escoger entre salvar a su hijo o a su esposa? ¿Y si perdía el bebé? ¿y si la perdía a ella? Diferentes escenarios pasaban por su cabeza, pero en ninguno, por mas triste que fuera se veía sin ella. Habían recorrido un largo camino no solo como compañeros sino como pareja también. Su relación se encontraba muchas veces al borde del desquicio no por que ya no hubiera amor sino porque tanto como Naruto él trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche y muchas veces no llegaba a casa. Razones que Temari entendía pero que por alguna razón-hormonas tal vez- había decidido irse a la arena unos meses para tratar de sentirse relajada antes de que el bebé llegará. Acción que fue interrumpida cuando Ino y Sai decidieron anunciar su boda y casarse de repente.

Después de su regreso decido no regresar a la arena y quedarse en konoha. El camino era largo y para una mujer viajar embarazada de casi cinco meses en aquel entonces, no era una muy buena idea.

-Madre.-dijo al fin después de unos minutos.- Creo que no he sido buen jefe del clan y un buen esposo. Creo que el viejo estaría muy decepcionado. He estado tan atento en mi trabajo que se me olvido lo que verdad era importante. Supuse que olvide también que aunque mi esposa es una shinobi de cabeza tan fría o más que la mía, seguía siendo una mujer embarazada y vulnerable. Jamás me lo diría porque se que es una arrogante, pero aun así no dejaba de ser mi esposa.-suspiro y se pasó la mano por su cabeza.-Esto sí que de verdad es problemático.

-Pues no se que esperas con decirme todo eso si tu ya sabes lo que te diré. Aun así creo que debo de decirte que hasta ahora fuiste como tu padre cuando lo conocí.-

Shikamaru la miró levantando una ceja.-Cuando lo conocí era un flojo que aunque muy inteligente siempre esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran solas. Iba por la vida sin hacer nada pensando que toda las piezas cayeran en su lugar. No fue hasta que se hizo estratega que entendió al igual que tu a temprana edad que si vas por la vida de esa manera, no solo morirán tus seres queridos en el campo de batalla sino que tu familia pensara que no te importa lo suficiente como para que merezca arreglarlo. Tu padre ya está muerto, pero tu aun estas a tiempo. Tu primogénito aun no nace y puedes cambiar el curso así como lo hizo tu padre.

-Yo…

Las puertas se abrieron y de adentro salió Sakura vestida con una bata y tapabocas que se quitó en cuanto pisó fuera del quirófano. Yoshino y Shikamaru se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que la pelirrosa hablara.

-Estaba exhausta porque perdió mucha sangre, pero fue valiente y pudimos salvar a tu hijo. Puedes pasar a verlo si gustas.

-¿y Temari?-pregunto en cuanto Sakura guardó silencio.

-Ella está bien pero como dije, solo exhausta.

-Gracias.-dijo al instante y siguió a Sakura para ir a donde estaba su hijo. Un hijo. El rey. Alguien que llevaría la voluntad del fuego.

Siguió a paso lento a Sakura que lo llevó por otro corredor. Muy pronto las paredes del lugar se empezaron a llenar de flores y demás decoraciones de colores pasteles que decoraban el lugar.

Pasaron pronto por un vidrio gigante donde del otro lado se veían bebés recién nacidos arropados fuertemente impidiendo cualquier oportunidad de movilidad.

Quiso detenerse a observar pero Sakura no detuvo su paso.

Giraron de nuevo y deslizó una tarjeta que cargaba en su cuello, permitiéndole asi, acceso.

-Ponte esto.-dijo extendiendole una bata y una red para su cabello igual que ella. Shikamaru levantó una ceja en señal de duda.- Es un cuarto limpio y si entra cualquier bacteria o virus el bebe se podria enfermar. Son vulnerables cuando nacen asi de prematuros.

Tomo las cosas de su mano y se las puso con demasiada lentitud, incluso para el.

-Cuando termines le puedes decir a tu madre que pase. -y diciendo eso lo dejó solo.

Entró al lugar poco temeroso y pudo ver en el centro de la habitación una caja de cristal. Se acercó y vio al fin una pequeña bola rosada que muy apenas se le veía la cara a causa de un las mangueras de oxígeno que lo ayudaban a respirar.

Era demasiado pequeño comparado con los bebés que había visto al pasar aquella ventana de cristal.

Podía ver aun sin que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos que eran idénticos a los de su esposa. La piel aunque estaba un poco roja se veía que era igual a la de ella. De ahí en más todo era idéntico a él. Hasta el mismo podía darse cuenta de eso.

Metió uno de sus brazos por unos orificios que que por medio de un guante podía tocar al bebé. Inconscientemente tocó su pequeña manita y él lo sostuvo aferrándose a su dedo.

Algo dentro de el cambio en ese momento. Retiró su mano y salió de la habitación más rápido de lo que entró dirigiéndose rumbo a la salida.

Se quitó la bata y la red conforme salía y se las dio a Yoshino en cuanto la vio.

-¡¿Shikamaru a donde vas?!

Pero sin decir nada siguió caminando hasta salir del hospital.

Se paró en uno de los pilares de la entrada y se recargo relajadamente. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y estuvo a punto de tirarla en la basura. En vez de eso sacó uno y se lo llevó a la boca.

Se lo fumó casi de inmediato y cuando termino soltó la colilla al suelo y pisandola para apagarlo por completo. Exhaló el último toque de aquel cigarrillo y se dio media vulta para dirigirse a la entrada del hospital.

Caminó despacio, pero no sin antes dejar su última cajetilla en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Hola mis hermosos lectores...quiero disculparme por no haber publicado pero esque mi escuela me traia loca y que creen...siempre no pase contaduria pero lo bueno es que la tomare en el verano...**

 **Bueno y con respecto a ala historia les traigo este capitulo chiquito pero con mucha calidad...espero que me sigan apoyando y les aseguro que se pondra vuena la cosa...ps ya llego ryouse y haber que pasa para el siguiente capitulo... Quise hacer un shikatema porqué los amo demasiado...es mi segunda pareja cannon favorita. Espero y les haya gustado y haigan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo disfrute escribirla...**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y recuerden que todos estamos aqui para leer y disfrutsr un poquillo la lectura para olvidarnos de nuestros problemas.**

 **Ok ya escribi muchas notas...**

 **En fin disculpenme por la tardanza y nos vemos la proxima semana que ya tratsre de actualizar mas seguido...dense otra vueltilla a mi otra historia que tambien le estoy echando ganas...**

 **Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Agregenme en snapchat:**

 **Karinac990**


	13. Las Consecuencias De Amar

_**Los personajes le perteneces a Kishimoto sensei. La historia y Ryouse como quiera, son mios.**_

* * *

Dejó a Shikamaru en la sala de cuidado intensivo. El bebé se había estabilizado y estaba fuera de peligro. Regresaría a casa y se dedicaría a descansar esa noche para volver lo más pronto al trabajo. El haber vuelto al hospital y atender a Temari le había ayudado a recordar el porqué se había vuelto médica. La satisfacción de poder ayudar era algo que no se comparaba con nada.

La pequeña crisis que había tenido estas últimas semanas le habían hecho olvidar lo que era verdaderamente importante en su vida. Los dos hospitales la necesitaban, y los niños no dejaban de preguntar por ella. Sus vacaciones habían acabado, así que regresaría al hospital cuanto antes.

Dejó encargada a Ino por última vez y se encaminó a su oficina. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver que estaba igual como la había dejado. Su bata como siempre colgada en la silla y sí escritorio con un poco de polvo. Camino hacia el a paso lento y se sentó en la silla giratoria mirando hacia afuera.

La luna aún no podía ser apreciada, por lo que a las afueras estaba muy obscuro de no se por las escasas lámparas que alumbraban el lugar. Su mente empezó a indagar de nuevo a los hechos ocurridos hace poco y no pudo evitar sentir que la pizca de felicidad que la había invadido ese día, se había ido por completo.

El qué hacer con Ryouse cuando regresara invadía su mente, pero más aún que el, Sasuke ocupaba sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Ino sobre ser mujer de un solo hombre eran ciertas. Había llevado esa situación bastante lejos. Amaba Ryouse, claro, él había llegado a su corazón cuando más lo necesitaba, pero, ese corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

Tal vez si Sasuke no existiera, ella y Ryou ya estuvieran casados y tal vez esperando algún nuevo integrante. En un mundo diferente, Ryouse sería el amor de su vida, pero no era así. La realidad era otra, Sasuke era quien verdaderamente ocupaba su corazón, él seria para siempre, el único hombre en su vida.

Mientras tanto su mirada estaba perdida entre la oscuridad. Sus ojos ágiles se fijaron en una silueta que estaba a lo lejos arriba de un tejado.

No podía ver su rostro pero sabía quién era. La capa que lo distingue se movida con la brisa nocturna. Sakura pudo notar claramente la figura de un hombre. Su ancha espalda y altura lo distinguen como tal. Estaba quieto como roca sin moverse un milímetro. Su cuerpo estaba volteado hacia ella de modo que podía ver que la observaba por la ventana.

Era el, lo sabia.

Se puso de pie en un instante y cuando volvió su mirada a él, ya se había ido. No perdió tiempo, tomó sus cosas y saltó por la ventana brincando de tejado en tejado. Sabia hacia donde se dirigía. Se encontraron donde se despidieron la última vez que se vieron. El lugar donde unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas. Su hogar.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la última cuadra donde estaba su basto apartamento. Sacó la llave con rapidez, pero cuando estuvo apunto de insertarla en la cerradura, se detuvo. Dudo un segundo y pensó bien las cosas un momento. ¿Que pasaría ahora si atravesaba esa puerta?

¿Que rayos haría una vez que lo viera? ¿se disculpará por lo que le dijo aquella noche? ¿Le pediría que la llevara con él?

Eran demasiadas preguntas. Jamás se imaginó pasar por esta situación, pues con respecto a él, ella pensó que jamás regresaría.

Se armó de valor y giró lentamente hasta abrir la puerta. Pudo apreciar que en el sillón que se apreciaba una sombra de un hombre, pero no podía verle la cara.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó lentamente hacia el. Era tan oscuro como la boca del lobo, asi que avanzó despacio para no tropezar con algo que pudiera atravesarse en ese momento. Era ninja, claro, pero en ese momento se sentía más nerviosa que cualquier mision peligrosa de vida o muerte.

-Pensé que jamás regresarías.

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. El silencio se hizo sepulcral, y Sakura se puso aun mas nerviosa.

El cielo se empezó a despejar y las nubes dieron paso al brillo de la luna que entró por la ventana alumbrando lentamente el lugar.

-¿Porque no habría de hacerlo?-Sakura borró la sonrisa de su rostro que se había mantenido ahí desde que había salido del hospital.

El hombre dio un paso más y reveló su rostro.

-Ryouse…-dijo Sakura sorprendida y con algo de decepción no solo en su voz sino tambien en su alma.

Su rostro lleno de ojeras a causa de varias noches sin dormir reflejaban el cansancio acomulado.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? No te ves muy contenta de verme.

-No es eso.-dijo rápidamente tratando de ocultar la mentira en su voz. Era cierto lo que había dicho el. Si esperaba a alguien más. El hecho de que no fuera él le causaba gran tristeza.- Es solo que no te esperaba hasta la próxima semana.

Ryouse encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba cerca y se reveló ante ella.

Estaba igual que cuando había ido a la torre hokage a ver a Naruto, pero ahora usaba una larga capa que lo cubría de la brisa helada que soplaba esa noche.

-Terminé rápido la misión porque...-hizo una pausa desviando la mirada, y pasó la mano entre su cabello con desesperación. La enfrentó de nuevo mirándola con determinación.- quería verte.

Empezó a caminar con pasos cortos hacia ella. Sakura mantuvo su lugar. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y podía sentir la brisa entrar por la ventana. Tenía que armarse de valor y decirle la verdad. Era hora de hacer las cosas bien. Aunque lastimara su corazón, ella ya no podía seguir con la culpa.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el castaño la interrumpio.

-Antes de que digas algo quiero pedirte perdón. No sabes cuanto sufri estos últimos días sabiendo que estábamos disgustados. La razón por la que no te dije sobre mi pasado es por que era un cobarde. No quería tomar responsabilidad sobre la posición que me tocaba.-Se rasco la nuca apenado.- Admito también que cuando te conocí me enamore y me dio un motivo más para nunca regresar.

-Ryou…-El mencionado dejó de rascarse y sonreír ante la voz seca de Sakura. La conocía bien y esperaba verla sonreír después de que le había dicho el motivo por el cual se había quedado, pero en vez de eso su cara se torno tensa y eso lo asusto un poco. Tenía un mal presentimiento. -Yo también quería verte porque quería hablar contigo.

Ryouse tomó una bocanada de aire aguantando la respiración. Se sentía tenso y no podía de dejar de pensar en lo peor.

Sakura continuó.

-Estos años a tu lado han sido maravillosos. Me enseñaste a ver la vida de otra manera y jamás había sido tan feliz. Me enseñaste a creer más en mi y en las habilidades. Estuviste ahí en la apertura de mi hospital y me amaste cuando yo no podía amarme a mi misma. Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

Ryouse la interrumpió y frunció el ceño.

-¿Porque siento que estás rompiendo conmigo?

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio, pero al fin su cerebro la hizo reaccionar mandandola de vuelta a la realidad y contestando al fin.

-Es porque asi es.-dijo con una voz casi inaudible y aguda causada por el llanto que se avecinaba, pero que con todas sus fuerzas trataba reprimir.

Sus labios y barbilla empezaron a temblar. Una lagrima resbalo por su ojo izquierdo justo en el momento que parpadeo.

-Jamás ningun tipo de disculpa será suficiente para enmendar mi error.

Ryou levantó un ceja e hizo su cabeza para atrás de golpe extrañado por sus palabras. Había dejado aun lado lo del rompimiento. Habia mas. Sus ojos jades lo decían todo sin decir nada.

-¿De qué hablas Saku? ¿Que error estas hablando?

Sakura se tapo la cara, sentia tanta culpa.

No por el acto de haber hecho el amor con Sasuke, sino porque probablemente había lastimado y traicionado al hombre más bueno que existía; y él no se lo merecía.

-¿De que estas hablando Sakura? ¿De que error me hablas? ¿Del casarte conmigo?

Sakura negó aun sin darle la cara.

-¿Entonces? No habrás….-no termino la pregunta. No podia. Era imposible.-¿Te acostaste con alguien?

Ella no nego ni asintió. Ryouse sintió que se corazón se detenía. Se empezó a desesperar y por un momento actuó por instinto. Jalo sus manos con fuerza retirándose de su cara para poder mirarla.

-¿Te acostaste con alguien?-Repitió no enojado pero con una voz lastimada esperando la respuesta.

No era que dudara de ella, pero jamás había tenido una pelea de esa magnitud. Ella usualmente era directa y llena de valor. Por lo que su actitud en ese momento solo significa una cosa.

 _El_ habia aparecido.

-El dia que fui a tu casa alguien vino a traerme un pergamino con toda tu información. Hubo un apagón en la madrugada después de que te fuiste. Cuando regrese a casa él aún seguía aquí.-Hizo una pausa y más lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.-Lo siento. No te mereces esto.

Ryouse estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esa no era la Sakura que conocía. Ella jamas haria una cosa asi. Pero aun asi sin preguntar sabía quién era el maldito.

-Te respete por dos años. -dijo con la cara sombreada sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.-Muchas veces quise tomarte y hacerte mía, pero acataba tu palabra. Querías esperar hasta que estuviéramos casados y asi fue. Quisiste que durmieramos en diferente cama en el país del te y también respete. Me estas diciendo que tu antiguo enamorado viene una noche, después de no verlo por casi una década y te entregas a él sin pensar siquiera en mi?

-No he dicho su nombre…

-¿¡ME TOMAS POR ESTÚPIDO!? ¿¡PIENSAS QUE NO SE QUE EL QUE TE TOMÓ FUE EL UCHIHA!? ¿¡QUE TAN TONTO CREES QUE PUEDO SER!?

Todo fue muy rápido. Ella había bajado la guardia y cuando menos lo esperó, Ryouse la tenía arrinconada en una esquina. Empezó a besar su oído y meter su mano en su falda a la fuerza.

-¿Te gustan que te traten mal? Tal vez confundiste la admiración y el respeto por la falta de hombría.

Sakura tomó su brazo tratando de alejarlo de ella pero no podía hacerlo amenos que usara su fuerza.

-Ryouse basta, no quiero lastimarte.

-¿Herirme Mas? Saku esta noche me has matado.-La beso. No fue un beso tierno de los que solía darle. Fue más bien un beso de ira y desesperación.-¿Quieres que te haga el amor ahorita mismo? Yo te haría el amor. No como el bastardo del Uchiha que tal vez solo te tomo por deseo.

Soltó su rostro y sus manos se dirigieron a su entrepierna. Desabrocho con rapidez su pantalón para después bajarlo con todo y ropa interior. Tomo con una de sus manos la cara de ella acercándola a su frente. Con su otra mano agarró su miembro y levantó su falda acercando peligrosamente a su intimidad. Sentía como algo duro la rozaba. Sentía que era grande y estaba en su máximo. Supo de inmediato que la situación se tornaba peligrosa. Sus sentimientos eran heridos por su acto, pero recordó los sucesos que la habían llevado hasta allí y concluyó que su reacción era sin más ni menos un más justificable.

Sakura se debatía internamente de cómo razonar con él. Definitivamente no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco podía dejarse tocar por él. Ino lo había dicho. Ella era mujer de un solo hombre.

Antes de que pudiera decidir lo inesperado paso. Las manos fuertes que la sostenían fueron poco a poco aflojándose. Ya no se sentía asfixiada contra la pared. Al contrario si quisiera podria moverse libremente.

-No puedo.

Recargo su frente en el delgado cuello de ella. Respiro profundo y sintió como lágrimas caían sobre su cuello expuesto.

-Yo no soy como el Uchiha. Sabes que aún así te respeto demasiado como para tomarte a la fuerza.

Se alejó de ella y se dio media vuelta para acomodarse el pantalón.

El tenía razón. Ella sabía hasta cierto punto que él se detendría. Era por eso que se había quedado tiesa esperando que él volviera a sus cabales.

Una vez que se acomodó se acercó a la puerta y puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta. La abrió y dejó que el viento frío invade el lugar. Su capa volaba hacia atrás dándole un aura siniestra.

-Te pido disculpas, pero no justifico mis acciones. Tengo todo el derecho de odiarte.-Volteó su cara a donde se encontraba aún en la esquina con lágrimas secas en su rostro. La miró con desprecio y con mucho resentimiento en sus palabras. -Fuiste a la única que le he entregado todo lo que soy y aun así preferiste a alguien como él.-Miró hacia la oscuridad de la calle de nuevo.-Pero en algo estoy seguro. Yo no soy como Sasuke, soy mejor y por eso ustedes dos se complementan.

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos como sin parar. Lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear esperando que palabras salieran de su boca pero nada. No pudo ni siquiera pedirle que la comprendiera. Afirmar que si lo amaba pero que Sasuke siempre había tenido su corazón desde un principio. Decirle que era egoísta que aunque no fuera como pareja aun lo quería en su vida.

Pero nada salio. Se quedó simplemente mirándolo con sus manos escondidas en su pecho.

-Te juro que no me volverás a ver jamás. Adiós Sakura.

El aire que entraba por la puerta empezó a resecar sus ojos y por fin se dio el lujo de parpadear. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que se había ido. Solo al fin su cuerpo reaccionó para dejarse resbalar en la pared hasta caer al suelo y quedar sentada. Escondió su cara en sus rodillas y lloró por última vez esa noche. Lo amaba; y mucho, pero se requería de mas. Mucho mas que eso para sostener un matrimonio. Por mucho amor que él tuviera, no sería suficiente para los dos.

Se sentía cansada y culpable por traicionar a Ryouse. Sentía un gran agujero en su pecho que no sabía si se podría llenar en mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado la otra mitad de ella y no sabia cual mitad era más poderosa, se sentía libre. Como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros. Aunque se sentía perdida había algo en su corazón que le decía a donde ir y qué hacer. Y eso era el camino a ser felíz.

* * *

 **hola mis queridos lectores aqui les traigo algo que les guste y lo disfruen leerlo como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

 **Opino que mi escritura va mejorando o ustedes wue creen? Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero eswue han pasado tantas cosas. Ustedes saben graduacion el novio wue se hizo ex y muchas cosas mas...en fin sali de mi cueva para vivir un dia mss. :)**

 **Los adoro y les prometo capitulos mas largos...**

 **Dejen reviews que me animas con sus bonitos comentarios.**

 **Los amitooooo**

 **Ps.**

 **Agregenme en snapchat si gustan es _karinac990_**

 **ay nos vemos.**


	14. ¿Y Ahora Qué?

Había dormido bien por primera vez en semanas. Ya no le dolía la cabeza y la fatiga había abandonado su cuerpo casi por completo.

Desde el nacimiento del hijo de Shikamaru había reanudado su trabajo en el hospital. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección.

Aun así parecía como si tuviera una espinita detrás de su cabeza que no la dejaba en paz. Era de esas veces donde todo marcha a la perfección, pero después te envuelve el sentimiento de preocupación, y eso fue lo que era.

Ryouse se había marchado de la Konoha. Se había dado de baja como shinobi y había abandonado la aldea. Se sentía triste claro, pero parte de ella se sentia aliviada. Llegando a la conclusión de que sería muy incómodo e inconveniente el verlo a menudo después de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Por otro lado los chismes de la gente se salían de control. La tenían sin cuidado, pero más que chismes la gente se preguntaba mas el porque habian terminado tan inesperadamente.

Por ahí las malas lenguas decían que Ryouse le había sido infiel en una de sus tantas misiones que muchas de las veces tomaban dias y la mayoria del tiempo, semanas. Todos valoraban y apreciaban a Sakura como para asumir que ella fuera la culpable de que la relación terminara.

Eso no era lo que le importaba. El que hablaran de ella era muy aparte. No les tomaba atención, pero el hecho de que tomaran a Ryouse como un infiel y un ser humano de lo peor era lo que la molestaba.

Pero era imposible callarle la boca a la gente. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Le traían recuerdos de la vez que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea. El odio a los Uchiha fue creciendo aún más y las habladurías del pueblo en difuminar el chisme no eran de ayuda. Aun después de tantos años y después de que el ayudará en la guerra, había muchas personas que aun no lo reconocían como miembro funcional y shinobi de la aldea.

Tan pronto se arregló se puso su tan significativa bata blanca y salió hacia su trabajo. Era temprano y como no había almorzado decidió llegar a un restaurante pequeño donde vendían sus dangos favoritos.

Se senti en su mesa favorita. Una cerca de la entrada la cual le permitía ver a la gente pasar. Eso le fascinaba. Le encantaba ver a la gente ordinaria y preguntarse cuál era su vocación. Solía hacerlo a menudo y eso le relajaba bastante.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.- le saludo la señora dueña del restaurante quién traía ya su platillo en la mano. Era ya mayor con su pelo gris adornando la cabeza. Su sabiduría y tantos años en el negocio habían hecho que se ganara varios clientes ella incluida. No había necesidad de ordenar iba por lo menos dos veces por semana y siempre solía pedir lo mismo.

-Buenos días Kimawara-san lo mismo por favor.

-claro querida. ¿como esta Ryou-kun? Hace tiempo que no lo veo, ¿ya están preparando la boda?

Sakura se retorció incómoda en su asiento. Quería evitar lo más posible el halar de él. No era correcto decir nada después de que las cosas terminaran tan mal. También quería evitar el simple hecho de que no quería chismarajos que involucra una mala reputación para cualquiera de los dos. Sabía que si decía la verdad de que Ryouse había abandonado Konoha, se levantaron sospechas. Los años de noviazgo no habían pasado en vano y a la gente le encantaba verla con el.

Todos parecían haberse olvidado de Sasuke menos ella. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado semanas atrás. Pensaba bastante en la situación en la que se encontraba y no llegaba más que a la conclusión de que se arrepentía mucho de sus acciones.

Seguia ser el eslabón débil. El complacer a las personas la había llevado a ser infeliz.

Seguía imaginandose diferentes escenarios en donde se escapaba esa noche con Sasuke para no regresar un par de años, pero sabía que Ryou la saldria a buscar y las cosas no habían terminado nada bien. Los dos acabarán por destruirse, y jas se perdonaria a si misma.

-La verdad es que terminamos por suspender por completo la boda. Ryou salió de Konoha a una mision y no volvera pronto, dimos por terminada la relación.

La mujer tapó su boca en asombro y tristeza.

-Los siento muchísimo Sakura-san debes estar devastada.-dijo acentuando sus palabras con demasiada exageración.

-No hay problema, todo esta bien.

Mintió.

Las cosas estaban todo menos bien, pero no se sentía con ganas de dar explicaciones.

No había vuelta atrás, lo hecho hecho estaba y no quedaba más que seguir con su vida y tratar de ser feliz.

Pero seguía engañandose a sí misma, porque sabía que sin Sasuke nunca lo sería.

* * *

La rubia se encontraba envuelta en una bata sentada en el tatami.

Enfrente de ella seencontraba su bebé que dormía pacíficamente en el fuuton.

Le sobaba constantemente la pancita y acercaba su rostro para asegurarse de que respiraba.

Shikadai solía dormir tan intensamente que su cuerpo parecía muy lacio y sin ía casi dieciocho horas al día y solo se despertaba para ía nacido prematuro y aunque Ino le dio el permiso de que se llevará a casa, aún no se sentía muy segura de dejarlo solo. Le daba miedo salir por un momento y regresar para encontrarse con una tragedia.

Por esa misma razón se limitaba a hacer muchísima cosas como los deberes del hogar. Necesitaba demasiada ayuda y aunque todo venía seguido a encargarse de algunas cosas, le empezaba a dar vergüenza de que viniera todo el tiempo.

¿Y Shikamaru? Pues bueno, el nunca se encontraba en casa.

Después de salir del hospital los dos apenas cruzaban palabra. Shikamaru siguió por disculparse por no haber estado ahí pero Temari lo único que hizo fue callar.

Era orgullosa y Shika lo sabía.

-Me alegra que tu y el bebé se encuentren bien.

Decía mientras caminaban por una calle alterna a la principal. Llevaba al bebé bien envuelto y con una mantita obtuvo por pasarla por su espalda y hacer unos dobleces para que el bebé se sostuviera bien ahi al igual que una cangurera.

Llegaron a casa más rápido y evadieron a las curiosas personas que quisieran conocer al hijo del consejero y de los más "famosos" de Konoha.

Ella caminaba a paso muy rápido considerando que acababa de salir del hospital, y shikamaru detrás de ella con manos en la nuca.

En esta situación encendería un cigarrillo pero cuando metió la bolsa en su bolsillo se recordó que estaba vacío y que se mantendría de esa manera.

Temari no contesto.

Shikamaru se recargo de espaldas en la puerta y observó a su hijo.

Tenía sus manitas una en cada lado de su cabecita con los puños bien cerrados. Su cabellito aunque poco, le cubría agraciadamente si cabeza.

Pensó en que tan suertudo era y sonrió.

En el momento que decidió entrar a la academia aceptó inconscientemente el morir en batalla y/o renunciar al hecho de tener esposa y mucho menos hijos. Nada en su vida era seguro. El ver a su esposa y a su hijo le dio terrible nostalgia al pensar que podria perderlos. Lo había logrado y seria el mejor padre que pudiese ser, el tiempo podría ser corto. La madre también era ninja y la aldea estaba sobre arriba de todo, incluso la familia

-Regresare a Suna.-dijo Temari interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No dijo nada. Solo se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándola.-Necesito ayuda y no quiero seguir molestando a tu mama con cosas que sé que alguien más me puede ayudar. Además allá tendré suficiente ayuda para que lo cuiden y asi volverme a poner en forma.

El la miró sin expresión alguna. Sabía que esa no era la razón, y la confrontaba con ello.

-No mientas, no es una de tus cualidades.

-Esta bien, quiero el divorcio. No soy feliz y ahora que tenemos un hijo necesito de mucha ayuda y más porque es prematuro. En Suna mis hermanos y yo encargaremos de que esté bien. No te pediré nada.-La cara de Shikamaru no mostraba expresión alguna, pero claramente sentia rabia en su interior.-Se que no te parece la idea pero la decisión está tomada y ya le mande una carta a mis hermanos. Me marcho este fin de semana y no te preocupes, no te quitaré los derechos paternales, podrás verlo cuando quieras. En suna, claro.

-Se que si me niego te iras de todos modos y te molestaras tanto que daría por terminadas las opciones que me has dado.

Temari asintió serenamente, era cierto.

Si se negaba habria problemas.

-Sin embargo, correré el riesgo.- la media sonrisa de Temari se borró de su rostro.-No te iras, no te llevaras a mi hijo y no te dare el divorcio. Te quedarás en Konoha con migo.

-¿bromeas?

-¿Acaso ves que me estoy riendo?-dijo con su cara aun seria. Era increíble como en esta situación se mostraba tan sereno, o al menos por fuera, porque por dentro estaba a punto de explotar.

Se acercó a ella y se puso de pie rápidamente parándose delante de su pequeño Shikadai.

-Mira vago he tomado mi decisión y no tienes porqué intervenir.

-¿Porque haces esto?

-¿Porque?.-se burló con un poco de desesperación.-estuvimos apunto de morir. No es posible que hayas contratado a un anbu para que cuidaras de mi, esa era tu obligación. ¡Por kami Llevo meses que casi no te veo! No duermes en casa y siempre estás fuera. Se que estas ocupado pero incluso Gaara que es el Kazekage tiene tiempo de venir a verme. Te quiero vago, pero esta situación es desesperante, si no es el divorcio será tiempo, pero aun asi, me voy a Suna.

Shikamaru apreto fuerte los puños para mantenerse sereno. No queria perder la cordura, no enfrente de su hijo.

-Y ya te dije que ninguna de las dos.

Temari entrecerró los ojos. Usualmente Shikamaru tendía a darle por su lado todo el tiempo, excepto en su trabajo. Estaba sorprendida de que la estaba enfrentando. Debía admitir que no se esperaba esa reacción.

-Y yo te digo me que voy.

-Esta bien, pero Shikadai se queda.- la rubia soltó una risotada.

-¿Cómo podrías cuidarlo trabajas todo el tiempo y el es un recién nacido. Necesita de mi.

Shikamaru la miró con serenidad. No tenia caso seguir la discusión, era hora de ceder.

-Temari- hizo una pausa y temari prestó atención ¿Que quieres? Jamás me has perdido nada.

Tenia razon, ella nunca había sido exigente. Era un dolor en el trasero pero su actitud la hacía ver a sus ojo, aun mas hermosa. Amaba su personalidad y todo de ella. La forma que sonreía cuando lograba su victoria en alguna "discusión". Disputas que él había perdido desde el principio pues jamás podría vencerla.

Y asi como en las otras ocasiones, esta vez también tenía razón. Había descuidado su familia y había olvidado sus obligaciones como marido e hijo. Yukina estaba sola y necesitaba de su compañía. Aunque Temari la visitaba todos los dias, aun asi no era suficiente, ella necesitaba hablar con su hijo y ver a su marido en su rostro. Estaba sola, y la rubia tambien. Ella habia dejado todo lo que conocía por el, su trabajo familia y su país.

Tenía que cambiar, había sido muy egoísta. Esa era su tendencia, tomar las cosas muy a la ligera. No había cambiado en nada, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo. Estaba al borde de perder lo que le había costado tanto conseguir.

-No quiero nada.

-Se que no pides, porque quieres que yo te lo de.

La Rubia abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo. No se esperaba eso.

Shikamaru se percató de sus palabras y apenado desvió la mirada. Se rasco la nuca como de costumbre y trato de arreglar su "malentendido"

-Me refiero a que no quieres irte. Me amas demasiado y yo a ti, pero eres tan testaruda que cuando las cosas no salen do o quieres, tienden a improvisar. Te amo y no soltaré la toalla tan sencillo. Tomaré tiempo libre e iremos de vacaciones a Suna. Estoy seguro de que tus hermanos quieren conocer a Shikadai.

Ella evadió su mirada que estaba siendo envuelta en una sonrisa. Se dio a la vuelta y se volvió a donde el bebé estaba. Se sentó de rodillas y acarició espalda del bebé.

-Haz lo que quieras vago.

Shikamaru sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Había aceptado y con esas palabras había dicho que si.

Se lo había prometido a sí mismo, intentaría hasta el máximo el cuidar a su familia.

* * *

El día se había puesto hermoso. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana alumbrando el escritorio de Sakura que se encontraba junto a esta. Alteros de papeles ocupaban todo su espacio. Se había ausentado algunos meses y necesitaba ponerse al corriente. Informes que guardar, cuentas que revisar y pacientes que atender llenaban por completo au agenda. Los niños del hospital eran los más contentos con su regreso. Por esto, su oficina siempre se encontraba con un ramo de flores nuevas todos los días.

Su bata que muy bien la identificaba estaba colgada donde siempre. Había hecho algunos cambios pero el colgajo donde la dejaba siempre estaba donde mismo.

La gente ya no le preguntaba sobre Ryouse. Todos lo sabían muy bien. El mencionarlo era tabú y aunque todos en la aldea lo querían, amaban a Sakura aun mas. Las conversaciones sobre el tema fueron cesando poco a poco.

-Frente.-Ino le llamó deslizando la puerta.

Estaba un poco pálida y distraída estos últimos días. Ella lo sabía y Sakura también.

-Dime

Ino se mordió el labio y alisó su copete detrás de su oreja.

-Necesito que me hagas unos examenes.

Sakura sintió varias veces con la cabeza. No hacía falta preguntar de qué clase. Ella ya lo sabia. Recien casada y con un libido tan alto, habría sido un milagro si no quedara embarazada.

La pelirosa se levanto de su asiento y tomo su bata de donde estaba colgada. Salieron del lugar para comprobar lo que las dos ya sabian.

* * *

-¿y bien?-preguntó ino sentada en la cama quirúrgica, que estaba tan alta que le colgaban los pies. Estaban en el laboratorio y había estado ahí unos minutos esperando los resultados.

-Lo estas.

La rubio dio un brinco se se bajo de esta, tocandose su cabeza en desesperación

-¡No puede ser!

-Claro que puede cerda. Tuviste sexo sin protección, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una lavadora?

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tu ya te checaste?-Sakura dejo de sonreir.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas, tú también tuviste sexo sin protección. Han pasado dos meses y dime ¿Has tenido tu menstruación?

Sakura pasó saliva y negó lentamente.

-Estoy segura de que si lo estuviera me hubiera dado cuenta.-Trato de sonar obvia pero al parecer su amiga no estaba convencida.-Aparte ya sabes que desde los entrenamientos de Tsunade-Sama soy muy irregular.-Ino levantó su ceja.

-Eso no significa nada.

-Claro que si. Conozco mi cuerpo.-se justificó.

-Entonces dejame sacarte sangre.-contesto Ino retadora.

Sakura empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa y a sudar.

-No estoy embarazada ino.-dijo exasperada.

-¿Entonces porque..?

-¡Mira Ino solo porque tu estas embarazada y no se porque insistes en que yo también lo esté! Deja de insistir.

Ino alzó las cejas, no esperaba una respuesta de estas por parte de Sakura. Había herido sus sentimientos, la ofendía que pensara que ella estaba decepcionada y que quería que sintiera lo mismo.

-Entiendo, no volveré a tocar el tema.- se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Podia haber detenido, pero sinceramente queria estar sola. Se levantó de la silla giratoria y caminó hacia donde estaba el estante lleno de jeringas y algodones. Tomó la liga y se la amarró en el brazo.

Si Ino tenía razón de que estaba embarazada ¿Entonces qué haría? Saco un poco de sangre y la metió en un tubo.

Con unos goteros aplicó algunos químicos que revelarían la verdad. Si al aplicar chakra la sangre se tornaba amarilla querría decir que no estaba embarazada, pero si se tornaba verde como lo hizo el de ino, entonces sabría que su vida cambiaría.

Dejo fluir un poco de su chakra por el dedo y miró con o el color del contenedor empezó a cambiar de color.

Su corazón latió fuerte y la sangre abandonó su cabeza un momento. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y llevó una mano a su pecho.

-Amarillo.- se dijo a sí misma.

No estaba embarazada.

¿Si era lo que quería entonces porque se sentia tan triste? Se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

No se podía mentir a ella misma, sabía porque se sentía tan destruida. Ella había querido que saliera positivo. No lo habia pensado pero ahora que estaba metido en su mente no lo iba a poder sacar.

Y con honestidad hubiera querido que fuera verdad.

* * *

Llovía.

El pequeño cuarto de hotel le proporcionaba el refugio que necesitaba mientra la tormenta arrasaba con todo a su paso.

La ventana era grande y estaba salida hacia afuera de manera que formaba un espacio grande donde él estaba sentado. No dejaba de mirar hacia afuera. Cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar recordar lo que esta tormenta le traía. Recordar es vivir, y él definitivamente estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Su cuerpo suave y su piel tan tersa bajo el mientras arremetía contra su intimidad.

Su olor al ese shampoo que no había cambiado en todos esos años llenaba su nariz de recuerdos eróticos.

Metió su mano en su capa y sacó el pequeño arreglo floral que había hurtado ese dia.

 _Después de que hablo con Naruto, fue al departamento de Samura donde sabía bien que vivía. Se paró en cuclillas en un árbol cerca de su casa donde se alcanzaba a apreciar la silueta de una Sakura muy apresurada._

 _Vio que salió un momento de la habitación y aprovecho para brincar sigilosamente y pararse en el marco de la ventana._

 _Camino por la chimenea de su cuarto y miro varias fotos pero sin tomarles atención. Vio un pequeno corsage de flores que seguramente era lo que se pondría en su mano._

 _Escucho a Sakura subir las escaleras y sin pensarlo_ dos veces salió de la habitación sin antes llevarse el bello ramillete.

Habia sido imprudente al haberlo tomado. Usualmente el, por obviedad era conocido como un ser frío y calculador que no dudaba en asesinar a quien se le pusiera en su camino.

Cerró sus ojos y lo llevó a su rostro para oler el hermoso aroma que desprendía una vez más. Olian a ella.

Las flores estaban maltratadas pero en aún en buen estado como para estar siempre en la capa del pelinegro, que si no fueran de plástico serían ya para ese entonces historia.

La lluvia solo empeoró, y con ella los recuerdos de la noche en la tormenta que probablemente jamas volverian a pasar.

* * *

 **Matenme...**

 **Ya se que me van a reganar pero esque empece un nuevo trabajo y la verdad es que consume la mayoria de mi tiempo. Les prometo que desde ahora dtragare de publicar CADA SEMANA repito CADA SEMANA!**

 **Los amo y encerio gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Les peometo mas largos ahora wue ya estoy mejor en cuanto tiempo...**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**!


	15. Una Nueva Misión

_**CAPITULO DOBLE!**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON.**_

* * *

 _ **Personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto..**_

* * *

Todo era un caos.

Su consejero se había tomado unas largas vacaciones, su esposa contaba ya con muchos, meses de embarazo y sin Shikamaru, las montañas de documentos poco a poco se acumulaban. Había papeles regados por todos lados que el espacio tan grande se veía reducido poco a poco cada vez más.

Moegi trataba de ayudar lo mas que podía corriendo de un lado a otro y manteniéndose al tanto de lo horarios, pero aún era aprendiz y no sabía bien el cómo hacer las cosas. El estrés era un peso constante, la tensión en su espalda y las largas horas de trabajo le recordaban que en algún momento tenia que parar a descansar.

Su esposa no tardaba en llegar a su oficina. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y como todos los días, Hinata se encargaba de llevarle el obento. Estaba considerando ir a casa a comer pues ella tenía que subir las escaleras a la torre hokage y con su embarazo sabía que se le dificulta subir. No decía nada pues conocía como era ella. Siempre poniendo a los demás antes de ponerse a ella misma. Una de las cosas que más le había enamorado era esa: su compasión y empatía.

Alguien toco la puerta, y tal como lo esperaba su esposa entró con una bolsa de mandado. Usaba un pantalón corto azul marino y una blusa blanca de maternidad que le llegaba mas abajo de los glúteos. Se había cortado el pelo y lo utilizaba hasta los hombros. Los mechones de enfrente los traía recogidos con simplemente unos pasadores, (cosa que a Naruto le encantaba que hiciera) según él, así podía apreciar más sus bellos ojos.

Parecía mentira que nomas se había enterado con seguridad de que estaba embarazada y su panza había crecido casi el triple. Contaba con solo apenas cinco meses de embarazo, pero alguien que no conociera los meses que llevaba adivinaría que tenia por lo menos siete.

Naruto se había preocupado un poco cuando Sakura le había dicho que tendría que llevársela despacio o si no tendría un parto complicado. El bebé estaba muy grande y Hinata al ser madre primeriza se llevaría un mal rato.

-Hina no deberías de venir mas. Te podría hacer daño el caminar tanto.- dijo con preocupación genuina en su voz.

Hinata se acerco y puso el lonche en el escritorio. Su estómago estaba enorme y por puro instinto descanso su barriga en la mesa.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun estoy bien aparte me hace falta caminar, no quiero ponerme mas enorme de lo que ya estoy.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar tanto de mí.- dijo sincero. Ella siempre se aseguraba de que el estuviera bien atendido. Ropa limpia, comida hecha, casa limpia y todo lo que consiste en los deberes del hogar.

Ella lo consentía demasiado porque como todos sabían Naruto había crecido solo. Jamás tuvo una madre que le hiciera cosas así y como Hinata es un pan de dios le encanta hacerlo feliz.-pero enserio estoy bien, tú eres el que se ve bajo mucha presión. ¿Todo bien?

Naruto sonrió; lo conocía tan bien. Era increíble como podía detectar cualquier cosa que lo molestaba en segundo.

-Solo estrés Hina, Shikamaru tomó vacaciones y la semana que viene tenía que ir a verse con los kages y los señores feudales.

-¿No puedes ir tú?-lo miró pensativa y el negó.

-Shikamaru es el que se encarga normalmente de las reuniones y aun así, tengo demasiado trabajo aquí en la oficina. Si salgo por unos días, sin Shikamaru me atrasaré por meses.

-Entiendo.-dijo Hinata afligida antes de que se le ocurriera una nueva idea.-¿Y si envías a otra persona en tu lugar?.-Naruto la miró confuso.- Me refiero una persona de tu confianza que pueda hacer esta misión tan importante.

Naruto pego una sonrisa y se acercó en un santiamén y beso la mejilla de su esposa.

-¡Eres brillante Hinata! Y lo mejor de todo es que ya se a quién enviar.

* * *

-¡Sakura!-Se escuchó a una voz gritar al final del pasillo. Era un fin de semana y el hospital era todo un caos. Enfermeras y doctores corrían por doquier. Había demasiado trabajo. Los pacientes aumentaban y el lugar cada vez era más pequeño. Habían encontrado por el momento la solución de colocar a varios pacientes en el hospital infantil, solo mientras conseguían poner todo en orden.

-¿Que sucede Ino?.- esta vez no la regaño por la razón de que había mucho ajetreo y no la hubiera podido escuchar.

-Naruto te busca dice que es importante y quiere que te presentes de inmediato.

Sakura soltó un suspiro. No era el mejor momento pero órdenes eran órdenes y por más trabajo que tuviera no podía desobedecer al hokage.

Entro a su oficina y dejo su bata junto con los documentos que cargaba.

Se dio el lujo de salir por la ventana pues si era tan importante como era que decía, no habría ningún problema.

Naruto normalmente no la mandaba llamar a menos que fuera una emergencia, cosa que le preocupaba.

Llego a la torre hokage y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo que dirigía a la oficina de Naruto.

Tocó tres veces y la voz de Naruto se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante

Al entrar y no ver a Naruto adivino que tal vez se encontraba detrás de alteros de papeles y documentos.

-Parece que no eres el único con más trabajo del que se puede manejar.

-¡Sakura-chan! .-Dijo asomando la cabeza en un pequeño hueco entre tanto papeleo.

-¿Llamaste?

-Si.- dijo levantándose de su silla y estirándose al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el mueble.

Cruzó los pies y se relajo un poco. Tenia horas sin pararse a caminar y el cuello empezaba a dolerle. Finalmente se concentró y comenzó a hablar. -escucha Sakura-Chan se que tienes mucho trabajo y sabes que no te sacaría de tus obligaciones a menos que fuera necesario.

-Y ahora es plenamente necesario.

Naruto asintió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

-Escucha, no se si sepas pero Shikamaru se ha ido a la Arena con Temari por unas días y en unas semanas serán las reuniones de los kages con sus respectivos feudales. Usualmente Shikamaru es el que atiende a esas reuniones pero…

-Como no está, quisieras que yo fuera en su lugar.-dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Naruto volvió a asentir.

-Iría yo, pero como sabes, Hinata esta muy avanzada en su embarazo y la verdad es que no quisiera dejarla sola. Se que va en contra de los principios como ninja y como hokage, pero, tu sabes..- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Entiendo, eres humano y como todo hombre se preocupa por su familia. No te preocupes, tomaré la misión.

-Será un viaje largo; meses quizás.

-Lo se.-y si lo sabia cosas como esas tomaban tiempo. Era primero llegar a donde se requería y esperar a que el feudal y el kage encontraran tiempo en su apretada agenda en la que los dos pudieran estar presentes al mismo tiempo. De ahí era discutir cosas para fortalecer los lazos entre los países y así sucesivamente.-Partiré mañana al amanecer. Necesito hablar con Ino para dejarla a cargo.-Dijo con un poco de aflicción. No quería salir de Konoha ahora que finalmente estaba al pendiente de todo. Seria difícil cuando regresar y tuviera que adaptarse de nuevo.

-Será una buena suma que por fin te ayudará a comprar una casa. Te ayudaré a hacerlo cuando regreses. Lo prometo.

-Sabes que el dinero no me interesa.

Naruto asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Tenia muchas que hacer, tendría que arreglar las cosas en el hospital y dejar toda la casa lista para su ausencia.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando recordó algo importante. Tenia varios días sin verlo y tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Tu lo sabias?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó dejando de escribir.

-Sobre la identidad Ryouse.-dijo seria. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

Naruto puso el pincel a un lado, se cruzó de brazos y se declinó en la silla.

Estaba preparado para el sermón.

-Soy el hokage, tenía que saberlo. No puedo otorgar permisos de estancia a shinobis nomas porque si. Hace unos meses cuando llegó de la misión llegó aquí a mi oficina. Le dije que como ya estaban comprometidos, era su deber decirte la verdad, pero ya sabes como es de terco. Se negó diciendo que ya era muy tarde como para revelar algo así y que era mejor callarlo. Dijo que si algún día llegaras a enterarte, te lo diría, pero una vez que ya fueras su esposa. Si me preguntas a mi, creo que tenia miedo de que si supieras la verdad romperías el compromiso.

Se que tal vez esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero quiero decirte que el día que ese día después de hablar contigo, vino a mi oficina.

-¿Te dijo a dónde iba?

Naruto cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Sí.-contestó muy serio.- ¿Quieres saber dónde está?

Sakura negó segura. Era pasado, ya no importaba mas el saber de el. Lo que tuvieron se había terminado y estaba segura de que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo por no decirte?

Ella cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

-Eres el Hokage, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, pero creo que como mi amigo y compañero de tantos años, pudiste haber dicho algo.

-Lo siento.

-No importa ya.-Dijo suspirando una vez más- Te veré en unos meses.

Salió o a paso largo azotando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Había salido antes del amanecer de su departamento. Lo había dejado limpio y sin nada que pudiera echarse a perder durante su ausencia. Toda la comida se la había llevado a Ino el día anterior, quedaba bastante y no quería tirarla.

Cerro las persianas y saco las plantas al porche.

Se había encargado también pagar su departamento por unos meses mas. Todo cortesía de Naruto, que al llamarla tan repentinamente se había sentido culpable.

A pesar de que era verano las madrugadas eran frías. El sol aun no salía, y aun de que Konoha era una aldea muy activa, no se veía ninguna alma en las calles a esa hora.

Caminaba lentamente desde que salió de su casa. Iba por la calle principal sin muchas ganas de llegar a lo que sería la salida de la aldea.

Sentía como su corazón se agitaba al caminar por aquel lugar que dirigía hacia un lugar lleno de recuerdos.

Al pasar, trató de no mirar aquella banca blanca que seguía en el mismo estado que hace años. Esa banca donde todo había cambiado para ella; donde el la había dejado ese día.

Era tan triste el pensar en su rechazo que, después de tantos años el recuerdo aún seguía muy presente en su corazón.

Su desprecio al igual que la culpa, seguían invadiendo su mente con miles de escenarios diferentes que de haber llevado a cabo, podrían haber tenido un futuro distinto. Todo parecía una herida que persistía infectando los recuerdos, no dejando lugar para sanar.

No podía evitar el preguntarse si aquella noche que estuvieron juntos, él pasó por ese mismo lugar recordando ese mismo momento.

Llego por fin a las enormes puertas que le darían la despedida en su misión. Observó el horizonte y miro que el sol aun no salía todavía. Las estrellas y la luna aún iluminaban el lugar, dando así oportunidad de ver un poco mejor que en la terrible oscuridad.

-Sakura-san.-una voz agitada se escuchaba a lo lejos impidiendo que diera un paso más.

Se dio la media vuelta y observó de lejos a Hinata que se apresuraba lo más rápido que su enorme barriga le permitía. Se veía que traía una bolsa en su mano derecha y en la otra una cala de color negra.

Después de unos minutos de verla correr llego hacia donde estaba ella y puso sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-¿Hinata que haces aquí en esta hora tan temprano?

Una vez se recuperó se enderezo y extendió los brazos entregando lo que traía en mano.

-Me alegro haberte alcanzado Sakura-chan.

-¿Que es todo esto?

-Te prepare un obento esta mañana. Se que te espera un largo viaje y necesitarás energía. Bueno, al menos hasta que encuentres un lugar donde comer.

-Hinata no debiste.

-Es un placer. Después de todo estás tomando el lugar de Naruto-kun y eso significa mucho para mi. No sabes como te lo agradezco.

Sakura sonrió, Hinata era de verdad un pan de Dios. Naruto no pudo haber encontrado mejor esposa.

Miro como ella se frotaba su barriga inconscientemente. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada discreta.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Nada es solo que para la próxima vez que te vea tendrás un bebe en brazos.

Hinata sonrió al igual que ella pero su sonrisa fue borrada por una cara llena de tristeza.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable acerca de su reacción. Tal vez había dicho algo que la había ofendido, al fin y al cabo las hormonas estaban a todo lo que daban en esa etapa del embarazo.

-Sakura-san.- gracias al cielo ella había hablado primero. Tenia el mal habito de hablar antes de tiempo y meter la pata. -Acerca de eso; No quiero que pienses que soy débil pero, tengo bastante miedo y sin ti aquí…

Sakura la tomó del hombro para reconfortarla. Era bastante comprensible pues después de todo era madre primeriza y el primer parto era famoso por ser el mas complicado.

-No te preocupes Hinata estarás en manos de Ino, no es por presumir pero ella es tan buena como yo. Solo preocúpate por recuperarse y cuidar de tu bebe, ya veras que pronto volverás a tener ese cuerpazo que te identifica; eres una Hyuga después de todo.-Hinata se sonrojo profundamente, su rostro se había puesto rojo intenso, aquel que le recordaba los años cuando solía desmayarse al ver a Naruto.

-Regresa con bien Sakura-san.-Dijo acercándose a ella y envolviéndola tanto como su barriga se lo permitía. Sakura se lo devolvió y sobo sus espalda. Duraron un buen rato de esa manera hasta que al fin se separaron y se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por mi estoy segura que regresaré con alguna historia que contar.

Sonrió de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y Hinata con una mano en el aire la despedía mientras que caminaba con un nuevo rumbo hacia el horizonte.

* * *

El clima había cambiado drásticamente en tan solo unas horas. El sol se metía bajo unas colinas y el frío empezaba a invadir los alrededores causando que los pequeños roedores que habitaban el lugar huyeron asustados alejándose de la humedad y tormenta que se avecinaba.

Llevaba caminando muchos días y por fin había dado con el pueblo donde llevaría a cabo su objetivo.

Había recibido semanas atrás un pergamino sobre una misión de rango S. La misión consistía en encargarse de unos shinobis que saqueaban pequeños pueblos fronterizos que no tenían mucho que ofrecer. Según la información que contenía aquel papel, iban de aldea en aldea robando y secuestrando adolescentes para venderlas a los nobles de otros países como esclavas.

Aparentemente el pueblo en el que se encontraba había sido el mas afectado.

Pronto llegó a la entrada del pueblo y mientras caminaba por las calles, no pudo notar que la gente caminaba despacio alejándose de el. Sus caras cabizbajas y espalda encorvada mostraban miedo ante ese extraño viajero. Sus miradas se toparon de vez en cuando, viendo a Sasuke como una amenaza ignorantes a que él no estaba ahí para perjudicarlos, sino todo lo contrario, sería el salvador que los libraría de su miseria.

Con el paso de los años había aprendido a ignorar las miradas. Ya no le molestaban como antes, pero de vez en cuando ciertos ojos le recordaban a Itachi, que aunque no eran los mismos, su rostro aún se reflejaba en ellos causándole así, una onda de desprecio y culpabilidad así mismo. Sabia que estaba condenado de por vida a sentirse de esa manera. Jamás sería capaz de ser completamente feliz y estaba consciente de ello.

Había recorrido el lugar varias veces y en todo el pueblo solo encontró una pequeña posada. Se quedará algunos días ahí, por lo que se resignó a quedarse ahí sin antes descartar la opción de dormir a la intemperie. Optó por quedarse ahí calculando que de si los shinobis atacaban estaría mas cerca de los aldeanos en caso de que quisieran atentar algo mas.

Entro a la humilde posada y una muchacha que no pasaba los dieciséis atendía la pequeña recepción. La joven lo saludó alegremente, pero la mirada seca y sin expresión hizo que su sonrisa se borrara por completo de su rostro.

Le ofreció un poco tímida ante su imponente presencia uno de los cuartos que tenia disponibles. Era un pueblo pequeño así que las habitaciones era pocas y la vivienda pequeña, pero un así seria suficiente para tomar un baño y dormir un poco.

La joven pidió su identificación, después de darse cuenta de que era un shinobis de Konoha se quedo mas tranquila. Le entregó su llave y apuntando a las escaleras le dio las instrucciones de como llegar a su habitación.

Le dijo que si quería salir en la noche tendría que bajar por el balcón y las escaleras de afuera ya que ella cerraría la recepción muy pronto. Sasuke asintió levemente, subió con lentitud para llegar frente a la puerta, metió la llave en la chapa y se dio paso a un cuarto pequeño con una cama los suficientemente grande como para dos personas. Tenía un escritorio en una esquina y al otro extremo del cuarto había una puerta que estaba entreabierta en la que se podía ver un pequeño pero cómodo baño.

Era perfecto, no necesitaba mas. Había estado tan acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier lugar, que automáticamente se acostumbraba a cualquier superficie que su cuerpo encontraba más cómoda.

Saco su katana y la dejo a un lado de la cama al igual que su capa. Estaba exhausto y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer en la cómoda cama causando que sus ojos se cerraran hacia un profundo sueño.

* * *

Tenia que admitirlo, Hinata cocinaba muy bien. Afirmó una vez más lo que durante años se reafirmaba así misma. El rubio de Naruto se había sacado la lotería con ella.

Los dos eran felices, Hinata era una mujer muy paciente, considerando que la actitud de Naruto era un poco irritante algunas veces. Al parecer, ella consideraba sus berrinches y pucheros muy tiernos. Nunca los había visto pelear, y ahora con un bebé en camino estaba segura que su relación se fortalece aún mas.

Cerró su obento y guardar los trastos en la lonchera. El camino a la arena aún largo y aunque llevaba un día de ventaja, era necesario llegar lo más pronto posible, al fin y al cabo era su misión.

El sol se metía en el ocaso y sabía bien que en el desierto el clima era traicionero. Días calurosos de alta temperatura cambiaban sin aviso al momento que se ponía el sol.

Al caminar un par de horas al este se daba cuenta de cómo iba cambiando el paisaje. Aunque lo verde y los árboles frondosos predominaban aún el lugar, podía observar como el camino por el que pisaba, poco a poco se hacia mas rocoso. La vegetación empezaba a cambiar y el ambiente se hacía bochornoso a causa del calor mezclado con la humedad de los árboles.

Su piel empezaba a hacerse pegajosa y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca. Todo se hacía cada vez más intenso y era mucho más difícil respirar.

Conforme avanzaba sabia que había un pueblo cerca. Las pisadas de animales y de personas se hacían más frecuentes y frescas.

Sabia que no podía desviarse pero un baño y dormir en una cama fresca no sonaba nada mal, al fin y al cabo llevaba todo un día de adelanto.

Llego a un cruce donde había una flecha que dirigía al pueblo de Okigashi, que era donde pasaban a comer cada vez que iban de misión a la arena. Tomó ese rumbo y pudo ver como casas empezaban a aparecer conforme caminaba a la entrada.

Como el sol se metía, los puestos y tiendas estaban siendo cerrados por sus dueños.

El pueblo había cambiado bastante a como lo recordaba. Ya no había gente alegre dando paseo por las calles. Las lámparas que antes adornaban las calles estaban siendo apagadas de una por una hasta dejar ciertos callejones desolados y oscuros.

Giró la vuelta hasta llegar a lo que quedaba del hotel en el que solían hospedarse. Las puertas estaban cerradas con candados y con letreros de "no traspasar".

-¿Disculpe, que le pasó al hotel?- le pregunto a un anciano encorvado con una barba y bigote de lo más largo. Le llamo la atención en que con mucho cuidado cerraba su tienda de verduras.

-Cerraron hace como un año.-El hombre la miró con lástima.-Señorita, por sus ropas luego ver que es una viajera, hágase un favor y váyase de aquí. Mujeres como a usted no duran mucho en este lugar.

Sakura parpadeo en confusión.

-¿A que se refiere a mujeres como yo?

El hombre contestó sin perderle la mirada.

-Hermosas y usted con ese cabello llamará demasiado la atención. Le sugiero que se valla antes de que anochezca aun mas.

-Muchas gracias señor, pero por ahora estoy interesada por buscar un hotel.

El señor suspiró al ver que la joven no le haría caso. Lo único que podía hacer por ella en ese momento era decirle la información que preguntaba.

-No hay hoteles señorita, pero hay una posada a dos cuadras en donde la dejaran quedarse algunas noches.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento.

Corrió hacia donde le había indicado, estaba desesperada por darse un baño.

Giro la vuelta hacia lo que era la calle principal y vio como una muchacha salía con rapidez del pequeño edificio.

-¡Disculpa!.-La joven volteo y la miro de lejos con cara un poco confundida. Llegó finalmente hacia ella y entre respiraciones cortadas trato de hablar lo más claro que pudo.-¿Me dieron información de que aquí se rentan cuartos?

-Lo siento es un poco tarde y tengo que llegar a casa. Si quiere venga mañana a las ocho, a esa hora abrimos.

Sakura levantó una ceja escéptica. El regresar al siguiente día iba en contra de querer rentar un cuarto desde un principio. Quería pasar la noche en un lugar que por suerte tuviera cama o de perdida un techo.

-¿Que clase de posada cierra por la noche?-fijo un poco exasperada, estaba cansada. La actitud de la adolescente le había causando dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera eran las diez.

La muchacha la miró ofendida ante el tono de la peligrosa. Sin decirle nada se dio la vuelta para avanzar al lado contrario.

-Disculpa, es solo que vengo desde Konoha y estoy un poco cansada. Fui al viejo hotel pero me dijeron que cerraron hace un año. -Trato de excusarse.- En serio, te juro que no te molestaría si no me hubiera quedado sin opciones.

La joven se dio la vuelta y la miró un segundo analizando con cuidado su rostro, tratando de descifrar si era honesta o no.

La chica suspiro y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-Esta bien supongo que el dinero nos hará bien. -murmuró para sí misma.-Esta bien.

-¡Muchas gracias!-contestó Sakura contenta.

Metió la llave en la chapa y entraron a la pequeña recepción.

-Hay que hacer esto rápido, tengo que llegar a casa lo más pronto que se pueda.

Sakura quiso preguntar la razón, pero asumió que tal vez era porque era tan solo menor de edad. La verdad es que no le había tomado tanta atención.

Le dio las instrucciones de el como salir una vez que el lugar estuviera cerrado y le entregó su llave.

Le agradeció una vez más por haber hecho una excepción y se despidió de ella.

Escucho como la cerradura cerraba por fuera y subió las escaleras que crujían conforme pisaba. Estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Llego al final de las escaleras, dobló el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a donde había dicho la joven que sería su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y un sonido chillante sonó al notar que la puerta se atascaba con el piso de madera. Miro alrededor por instinto y vio que una luz salía por debajo de la puerta de enfrente. Al parecer había alguien también hospedado esa noche ahí, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo trato de abrir lo suficiente la puerta como para poder entrar sin hacer mucho ruido.

Su cuarto era pequeño pero acogedor, miró rápidamente alrededor buscando el baño y miro que estaba en una esquina de su habitación.

No era lujoso ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía un estilo hogareño que era suficiente para ella.

Soltó su mochila en el suelo y corrió dejándose caer en la cama como una niña. Apenas tenia un día y medio que había salido de casa y ya extrañaba su hogar. Se había desacostumbrado tanto a salirse misión que se le hacía extraño no estar en la aldea. Ser la encargada de los dos hospitales y ser la mejor ninja medico requería a pasar la mayoría del tiempo pegada a un escritorio revisando presupuestos.

El baño se componía de una tina, lavabo para manos y el retrete.

Se acerco a paso lento y abrió la llave de la tina, dejo el agua salir lentamente. Lo dejó lo suficiente como para poder echarse una siesta y regresar sin preocupación de que el agua no se haya desbordado de la tina.

Sus músculos estaban un poco adoloridos de correr a toda velocidad sin descansar toda la mañana. Aplicó un poco de chakra con si mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo. Sentía como lentamente se iba relajando.

Salió del baño y se dejó caer sobre la cama. El ruido del agua arrullaba a su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos descansar. Caía en un profundo sueño cuando el ruido del agua caer se mezclaba con el maullar de un gato. Trató de ignorarlo pero este se volvía mas fuerte cada segundo que pasaba.

Se levantó al instante y camino al baño para cerrar la llave ya que el ruido no la dejaba concentrarse.

Escucho una vez mas en el silencio del lugar la voz conocida de alguien que pedía ayuda. Corrió hacia la ventana confundida preguntándose quien era el causante de los gritos de aquella joven. Se mantuvo detrás de las cortinas observando cuidadosamente el ambiente hasta que finalmente vio a la chica que atendía el hotel.

Gritaba con desesperación mientras estaba siendo arrastrada solamente de su cabello por un hombre el cual ella no conocía.

Desesperada miraba a los alrededores esperando que alguien saliera al rescate de la chica, pero nadie acudió a ayudar.

Sabia que no podía verse involucrada, eso no era parte de la misión y si por alguna razón salía herida seria reportada por desobedecer ordenes.

La desesperación invadía cada vez más el alma de la pobre de Sakura, que con angustia rogaba a los cielos que alguien saliera de las oscuras viviendas a salvarla.

Perdió de vista a la joven por un momento y abrió la ventana para impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante tratando de ver mejor. Definitivamente aún estaba siendo arrastrada por el hombre y sus gritos se escuchaban cada vez más lejos.

No pudo más, apretó los puños y con un salto sigiloso se impulso para caer lo mas cerca de donde estaban.

Se puso en forma de batalla y en el momento en el que pisó el suelo, el hombre se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Ayúdeme por favor!-exclamaba la joven con verdadero horror en su rostro mientras que trataba de quitar de su cabello las manos de aquel hombre.

-¡Suéltala ahora!-gritó Sakura con voz firme y segura.

Si estaba nerviosa no lo demostró, su seguridad tenía que darle consuelo a la joven que ya de por sí estaba al borde del desquicio.

El hombre le dedicó a Sakura una sonrisa prepotente y altanera. Usaba un pantalón corto hasta los tobillos. Una bandana doblada en su cuello junto con una camisa de red que era cubierta por un chaleco azul. Su cabello era de un color gris claro que combinaba con sus ojos, lo usaba rapado alrededor de la nuca. Era apuesto, pero la ira que sentía hacia el en ese momento borraba algún signo de atracción hacia ese espécimen.

Soltó los cabellos de esa mujer y esta se dejó caer en el suelo fuertemente.

Esta trato de escapar pero al instante él puso su pie en la cara de la muchacha para que esta no se moviera, aumentando aún mas, la furia de la peligrosa.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! Una kunoichi de Konoha, que sorpresa.- dijo con falso entusiasmo.- Me parece que estás lejos de tu hogar.

Sakura ignoró su comentario.

-No te pediré de nuevo. ¡Déjala ir!.-Se puso lista para atacar con un golpe en un segundo.

El hombre vio como esta ya se había puesto en posición, la miró ahora con más seriedad y se puso tenso.

-Más vale que no te metas si no quieres que te mate.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que sonrió.

-Créeme, no lo harás.

Diciendo esto se lanzó contra con la sorpresa de el sonido de metales chocar. Su confianza y seguridad se habían ido en un instante. Sus pies temblaban y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había contenido su respiración por tanto tiempo que si no respiraba caería inconsciente en cualquier momento.

Esos ojos negros y esa piel tan clara que se reflejaba con la luz de la luna era inconfundible, especialmente porque conocía cada parte de ella.

* * *

-¡Déjala ir!- escuchaba a lo lejos.

Lentamente salía de su sueño profundo en el que había caído hace unas horas. Tenia meses que no dormía de esa manera, y sin duda el dormir le hizo recuperar el sueño perdido de varios meses sin dormir.

Escucho una voz de nuevo viniendo de afuera de su ventana. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el sol se había metido por completo. Podía observar desde su cama que la luz de un faro a lo lejos alcanzaba a iluminar un poco a todo el pueblo.

Escuchó de nuevo a una mujer gritar, había pensado que era su mente pero el escucharla otra vez fuerte y claro supo que era todo lo contrario.

Tomó su katana y se asomo a la ventana reconociendo al instante a las tres personas ahí abajo, no era la primera vez que lo despertaban para alguna pelea.

El hombre que tenía el pie en la cara de la chica saco un kunai que estaba seguro lanzaría a la persona que valientemente lo confronta, pero incluso él sabía que ni su fuerza sería suficiente para acabar con el. Con su rinnegan cambio de posición al instante chocando su katana contra el kunai que él sostenía.

Esta era la noche, tenía que acabar con el de una buena vez. Llevaba demasiado tiempo buscándolo y a pesar de haber acabado con su organización, él era el mas fuerte y el mas escurridizo.

-Uchiha….

-Toma a la chica.-dijo fuerte pero sin gritar. Sakura obedeció al instante, pero al querer tomarla el hombre hizo un clon tratando de evitar que pasara.

En un santiamén hizo algunos sellos y un muro de tierra salió de la tierra para rodear a la chica evitando que Sakura llegara a ella.

Trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo en ese instante, tratando de llegar a ella. De el clon que ya había convocado para pelear con ella, aparecieron dos mas. Sigilosamente peleaba con los tres con un taijutsu que era digno de ser observado por Lee.

Concentró su chakra en su mano derecha y esquivando rápidamente llegó al muro y derribar sus cuatro paredes con solo ese golpe.

Se acercó a la chica que estaba aterrada y la tomó de la cintura. Trató de saltar pero otro clon se interpuso en su camino tratando de arrebatar a la chica de sus brazos. Sakura fue mas rápida y dio un salto en el aire evitando por completo su ataque.

El shinobis aprovechó la distracción e hizo un nuevo movimiento con las manos, puso su mano en su boca y sopló fuerte causando que un jutsu de fuego se dirigiera completamente hacia ellas. Sentía como el calor de las llamas se abrumaba el lugar haciendo difícil la respiración. Se necesitaba una gran cantidad de chakra para lograr un jutsu de esa magnitud, era un adversario muy fuerte. Se sintió patética por un momento pues sabía con el que luchaba no era más que un simple clon, Sasuke luchaba con el real.

Sakura toco el suelo y se dio la vuelta protegiendo con sus brazos a la chica esperando que en cualquier instante el abrasador fuego tocara su piel. Estaría en condición grave pero con el byakugou no in seria mas fácil restaurar su cuerpo. Sin embargo el las llamas jamás tocaron su piel, por puro instinto giró su cabeza al ver que estaba dentro del Susanno de Sasuke. El se encontraba parado de espaldas frente a ella. Había llegado a tiempo para protegerlas pero observo que su mano derecha estaba gravemente quemada. El ataque había sido tan poderoso que ni siquiera Sasuke con su tele transportación y su Susanno pudo evitar por completo el ataque.

Se encontraban por la entrada de pueblo donde se encontraban las casas abandonadas que ahora no serían nada más que un par de cenizas.

El causante de todo esto se encontraba arriba de algunos escombros burlándose claramente de Sasuke.

Sakura sabía que en ese momento el pobre individuo había firmado su cara de muerte. Una de las cosas que desataron la furia del Uchiha era que se burlaran de el o de su clan.

-Esto se acaba ahora. -dijo Sasuke con fastidio en su voz.

Hizo la posición de manos del chidori y el cielo se empezó a nublar.

Relámpagos empezaron a alumbrar el cielo y la lluvia cayó por sus mejillas.

-¡Kirin!

Ante Sakura todo pasó muy rápido, en un solo parpadeo un relámpago había bajado desde las nubes en forma de dragón hasta tocar al shinobis y causando su muerte.

Al terminar su cuerpo inerte se encontraba en un agujero causado por el fuerte relámpago.

Sasuke respiraba tan fuerte que ella podía escucharlo hasta donde estaba. Definitivamente una técnica así costaba mucho trabajo y chakra para realizar.

Sakura se quedó donde estaba sin moverse. Sostenía a la chica que se había desmayado en algún punto de la pelea. Puso su mano en la frente de ella y aplico un poco de chakra. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver a Sakura se levantó exaltada tratando de alejarse de la pelirosa.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo.

-¿Dónde está…?-Sakura interrumpió su oración para señalar el cuerpo del shinobis que la llevaba arrastrando hace unos minutos. La muchacha se relajó y se puso de pie. Se tallo los ojos al momento que sus lagrimas empezaron a rodar.

-Ven, te acompaño a casa. ¿Por cierto como te llamas?

-Suki.-contestó con una media sonrisa. Se veía mas calmada. -¿Y tu?

-Sakura.-dijo devolviéndole el gesto de amabilidad.

La muchacha sonrió una vez más y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Sakura se puso de pie para seguirla, pero una punzada cruzó su corazón tanto que hizo que se detuviera un segundo.

Giró su cabeza para verlo, pero él ya no estaba, no lo veía por ninguna parte…se había ido.

Las palabras de Ino en aquella tan importante discusión retumbaron en su cabeza.

 _ **Deja de mentirte a ti misma y haz las cosas bien. Si el te pidió que te fueras con él es porque te quiere. Es más, la verdad no se que haces aquí, deberías de estar buscándolo.**_

Por un momento sus piernas quisieron dar la vuelta y salir en su búsqueda. Tal vez si fuera aún más sentimental, lo alcanzaria y le diría que la llevara con él. Decirle que había sido una tonta el haberse negado cuando se lo pidió, y que dejaría todo por el si el así lo quisiera. La desesperación de querer explicar el que Ryouse ya no formaba parte de su vida era algo que desesperadamente había querido decirle desde el día que termino su relacion con el. Queria de alguna forma gritar a los cuatro vientos para que el supiera de que él se había ido y que su compromiso había roto desde que aquella noche cuando estuvieron juntos.

Pudo haber hecho tantas cosas en ese segundos…pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar, siguió aún con más prisa a Suki que se había detenido al escuchar la voz de Sakura preguntandole que si estaba bien.

-Lo estoy.-dijo afirmando con seguridad y renaudando su camino, ignorando que alguien la observaba (una vez mas) desde arbustos.

* * *

-Se los agradezco mucho.-decía la madre entre sollozos al mismo tiempo que con una sonrisa en el rostro. La madre de Suki se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras que su esposo la abrazaba.-Hace meses se llevaron a mi otra hija, no la he visto desde entonces y empiezo a creer que no la veré jamás. Hace mucho mandamos una carta a Konoha pidiendo servicios para rescatar a las muchachas que se llevaron del pueblo pero como es una misión de rango S no tenemos el dinero para contratar los servicios, solo accedieron en atrapar a los ninjas culpables.

Había llegado a su hogar y al momento de entrar junto con ella sus padres se habían lanzado hacia ella. Lloraban a su lado haciéndole preguntas de porque se había pasado hasta lo que había ocurrido.

Comenzó su relato empezando con Sakura que analizar de que por causa de insistir en rentar un cuarto, ella había sido el blanco para aquel hombre que quería llevársela.

Siguió hablando por algunos minutos mas de que tan agradecidos estaban y después se vino la conversación de aquel hombre "misterioso" que milagrosamente había llegado a salvarlas.

-¿Y usted conoce al hombre ?-preguntó el padre.

Sakura se encogió en su asiento. No sabia si admitir sobre conocer a Sasuke le traería problemas.

-Lo conozco, de hecho, el fue mi compañero de equipo hace muchos años… Los dos somos de Konoha, pero yo tengo una misión diferente.

-¿Cree que él pueda ayudarnos a recuperar a nuestra hija y a las muchachas que fueron secuestradas?

Sakura puso una cara triste.

-No se cual sea su misión pero dudo que sea esa.

La madre de Suki se corruco en el brazo de su esposo y soltó el llanto. No sabia lo que sentía ella pero el saber que probablemente no vería a un ser querido jamás, eran sensaciones relacionales. Ella sabía bien lo que era que alguien macabro se llevará a la persona que mas amas en la vida.

Se le partió el corazón al escuchar cómo el pueblo había perecido ante ese hombre que se llevaba a las mujeres. Era un sentimiento parecido y definitivamente era algo que aunque muy cliché que sonara, no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Trato de pensar en alguna opción para ayudarlos, pero mientras que Naruto no aprobara su idea ella no podría mover ni un dedo. Aun así, no podía simplemente abandonar el pueblo e irse dejando a esas persona s atrás.

-Te les ayudaré a encontrar a su hija. Solo dame tiempo ¿De acuerdo? Hablaré con Naruto y veré que puedo hacer.-Sabia que había prometido algo muy difícil de cumplir pues ni siquiera sabía nada. Aun así, no dejaría que eso la detuviera.

-¿Habla enserio?-Se acercó Suki con sus ojos llorosos. Se encontraba en la esquina de la cocina lejos de escuchar aquella conversación de "adultos".

-Te lo prometo.-dijo levantando su mano derecha afirmando su palabra. La tomó del brazo y lentamente comenzó a sanar los raspones que tenia por causa del enfrentamiento con aquel hombre.

-Déjeme ir con usted.-soltó segura de sí misma, ahora con diferente expresión en su rostro.-No soy ninja pero quisiera ser como usted. No seré un estorbo y ayudare lo mas que pueda.

-De ninguna manera- La interrumpe su padre.-No perderé a mi otra hija.

Suki se encogió ante la imponente voz, le recordó a Tsunade-sama de alguna manera. Aquellas veces en que Naruto trataba de hacer alguna misión demasiado arriesgada para salvar a Sasuke.

-Se que tienes buenas intenciones, y no serías un estorbo, pero me seria mas difícil para mi actuar si tengo que protegerte al mismo tiempo.- le dijo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, dejando a Suki muy acongojada.-Bueno, me tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Mañana parto temprano hacia la arena.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta pero la madre de Suki la alcanzó en la salida.

-Sakura-san ¿quiere que la acompañemos a la posada? ¿O tal vez quiere dormir aquí? Es humilde pero le aseguro que la haremos sentir como en casa.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y se negó amablemente.

-No lo dudo un segundo que sean muy buenos anfitriónes pero ya tengo mis cosas allá y la verdad quisiera tener mi tiempo para descansar. Ha sido un día largo para mi muchas gracias.-Dio una leve reverencia despidiéndose de la familia y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dio un fuerte suspiró y se tocó el cuello, estaba exhausta. Como lo había dicho antes, había sido un día muy largo y cansado para ella. En esos momentos lo único que quería era darse un baño y descansar.

La noche estaba obscura y si no fuera por la luna ella iría caminando completamente a ciegas. Había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería en ese momento era irse a descansar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, podía sentir que el frío del desierto mandaba escalofríos a su espalda. Los rastros del Kirin de Sasuke permanecían en el cielo, prometiendo una fuerte tormenta.

Mientras se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de protegerse del frío, gotas caían sobre sus mejillas. Sin mas ni menos el agua empezó a caer sobre su cuerpo y se dio la ardua necesidad de correr hasta la posada.

En la corta distancia que había corrido se había empapado y el frío arremetía aún más contra su cuerpo. Subió las escaleras que se encontraban por fuera y abrió la puerta con la llave que le había entregado Suki ese día.

Se limpió los pies y se aseguró de quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a donde la calidad del lugar la hizo sentir mejor.

Metió la llave en la chapa y empujo fuertemente esperando que esta se atorara de nuevo, pero no fue así. La puerta se abrió como si hubiera sido remplazada por una nueva. Se dio paso a su habitación y cerró la puerta azotándola un poco.

Su cuarto estaba igual como lo había dejado. Un pequeño sonido proveniente del baño tomo su atención, y entonces recordó.

-Mierda!- el agua se había desbordado de la tina y aunque gracias al caño en el suelo no se había pasado a su cuarto, eso no había evitado de que el baño estuviera un poco inundado.

Cerró la llave y metió su mano en la tina. El agua aun estaba tibia así que era perfecto, salió del baño con rapidez para quitarse su ropa y dejarla en la cama, estaba ansiosa por un baño.

-Gran promesa la que le hiciste a la chica.

Una voz ronca provenía de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sasuke empapado de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Estaba muy tranquilo recargado en la pared con su capa negra aun con agua goteando en el tatami. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí pero le dio un poco de preocupación porque ni siquiera lo había oído entrar. Definitivamente él estaba en otro nivel.

A pesar de la oscuridad que invadía el lugar pudo observar bien su rostro. Sus pómulos y quijada sobresalían sobre su lustrosa piel haciéndolo ver, mucho delgado que la última vez. La liga que amarraba la pequeña coleta detrás de su nuca, fallaba con claridad en sostener algunos mechones rebeldes que resbalaban a su cara, dándole así, un aire más siniestro.

Se mantenía sereno como siempre, sin mover ni un solo musculo.

La pobre de Sakura estaba muy sorprendida ante su presencia, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Había estado escondido en la oscuridad escuchando la conversación que había tenido con los padres de la chica.

Tragó saliva y trató de moderar su respiración para que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Le enfurecía que aun después de tantos años no fuera capaz de controlar sus emociones. Aun después de tantos años, la seguía poniendo nerviosa. Su mente la traicionó en ese momento y imágenes de aquella noche pasaron por su cabeza. Automáticamente su cara se acaloro y empezó silenciosamente a rezar a que el no se diera cuenta como se ponía ante su inminente presencia.

Pasó saliva y trató de recuperarse, respiró hondo y lo enfrentó haciendo a un lado su intimidante mirada.

-Lo es,-dijo contestando lo que le había dicho hace un momento- y lo haré. Traeré a las chicas de regreso.

Sasuke soltó una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Que hay con ese afán tuyo y de Naruto de salvar a la gente?-dijo burlándose de ella.

-Hay gente que necesita ser salvada porque muchas veces son personas que ni siquiera se dan cuenta que están en problemas….Así como tu, Sasuke.

Sasuke borró la sonrisa de si rostro, se acercó a ella a paso lento para así poder intimidarla. Definitivamente ya no lidiaba con la misma de antes.

-¿Qué haces aquí0?

-¿Te refieres a mi habitación o al pueblo?-dijo ahora ella en tono de burla.

-No juegues con migo, o ya se te olvido lo que paso la ultima vez que me hiciste enojar.

El corazón de Sakura se estremeció un momento ante el comentario, pero sabía que al mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad, Sasuke lo tomaría para su ventaja.

Se armó de valor e hizo los nervios a un lado.

-No, aun no, pero el que tu me lo recuerdes significa que tu tampoco lo has olvidado.

Le había dado en el orgullo, Sasuke borró su sonrisa y se vio un poco incómodo.

Ella también se revolvió en su lugar al no saber qué decir. Al ver que el silencio incómodo se había apoderado de la situación Sakura decidió el contestarle su pregunta.

-Voy a la arena, encargos de Naruto….¿ y tu?-No sabía si le contestaría pero aun así le preguntó.

-No te incumbe.-Tal como se lo esperaba, siempre la duda, siempre el silencio. Podría decir que estaba acostumbrada, pero la verdad el rechazo y el desprecio era algo que siempre se quedaba con ella. Como si ese sentimiento no hiciera nada más que seguirla todo el tiempo.

Sasuke caminó a la ventana dejando que la luz iluminara su cuerpo.

Sus ropas estaban rotas y su rostro sucio a causa de la pelea de esa noche.

Sakura pudo notar un cierto líquido rojo goteando por dentro de su capa manchando el suelo.

Su instinto médico hizo que soltara las preguntas y el hecho de que había algo malo con el.

-¡Estás herido!-afirmó caminando con sus pies descalzos hacia el. Como medico no podía ignorar a un paciente cuya situación necesitaba de su ayuda (aunque este fuera Sasuke).-Déjame ver.

-No me toques.- dijo con tono de desprecio en su voz.

-Pero Sasuke tu…

-No importa.-dijo interrumpiendo.

Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. La ira fluyo dentro de sus ser junto con todas esas palabras que alguna vez quiso decir pero siempre había sido muy cobarde para hacerlo.

-¡¿Entonces porque rayos estas aquí?!

La repentina reacción de Sakura la había tomado por sorpresa. Se había vuelto impredecible y ni siquiera se imaginó que actuaría de esa manera.

-Jamás me has dicho lo que sucede contigo, siempre Naruto y tu me han sacado de los asuntos que claramente me conciernen a mi también. Yo también sufrí por tu partida y yo también salí a buscarte. Dime ¿cómo es posible que después de tantos años y después de todo lo que ha pasado aún no podamos tener una conversación? ¿será siempre de esta manera? ¿Vernos ocasionalmente y rechazandonos con silencio incomodo?-Trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar que las lágrimas que tanto trataba de contener se desbordaran por la comisura de sus ojos.- Sasuke… ¿Porque me odias?

Hubo una pausa en ese silencio sepulcral que parecía una eternidad para ella.

-Porque eres fastidiosa …

Eso fue el fin. Fue cegada por una ola de sentimientos que se habian acomulado durante tanto tiempo y que de repente ya no pudo contener.

-Largo de aquí. -dijo desviando su mirada con desprecio.-He dejado ya bastantes cosas por ti, cosas que pudieron haber sido mi felicidad pero que de algún modo me aferre a la idea de pudieras amarme.

-¿Como aquel idiota que según se iba a casar contigo?-dijo burlándose. Él había abierto esa puerta que ya había cerrado en su corazón, pero si quería hablar de ello así sería.

-Al menos él jamás tuvo miedo de decir lo que sentía. En cambio tú te escondes bajo una máscara de mentiras que lo único que te llevarán será a un camino de autodestrucción.-su voz se apagó poco a poco y su mirada se miro triste. -Vete y olvídate que alguna vez sentí algo por ti. Solo…Solo déjame tranquila.

Arrastro los pies y con pocas ganas tomo la toalla que se encontraba en la silla cerca de la ventana para caminar despacio hacia el baño.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Sasuke adelanto y se sentó en la cama, seguido por un inútil intento de quitarse la camisa.

Sakura miró de inmediato que era lo que trataba de hacer y se acercó con rapidez para acudir a su ayuda.

No te muevas, solo causaras que sangres mas.

Sakura se sentó a un lado de el para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa, al hacerlo arrugó la frente al ver que por la lluvia la tela se le había pegado a la herida. Estiro con mucho cuidado y la quemadura empezó a supurar. Como ya estaba empezando a sanar había arrancado la costra que Sasuke emitiera un pequeño quejido.

-Sanas casi igual de rápido que Naruto.-Sasuke guardó silencio, su mirada inexpresiva mostraba claramente su valentía ante la situación. Al juzgar por sus quemaduras y todo su cuerpo magullado sabía bien que una herida como esa que abarcaba la mayoría de su lado derecho debería de causar mucho dolor.-Estas muy lastimado, estas heridas están infectadas, se ve que llevan bastante tiempo sin tratarlas. No es posible que seas tan descuidado, ahora tal vez no te importe porque eres joven, pero con el tiempo ya no podrás pelear una infección como esta. Si sigues así podrías perder este brazo también.

Sasuke la ignoraba a ella y a todo lo que decía, así, igual que todo el tiempo. Sabía que por mas se lo dijera jamás entendería que aunque fuera uno de los ninjas más poderos, si su cuerpo no estaba sano, claramente no tenía caso.

Una vez que termino de exponer la piel viva, este había quedado solo con sus pantaloncillos puestos. Sakura empezó a temblar un poco pero trato de mantenerse profesional, se repitió varias veces en su mente que definitivamente era solamente "una paciente mas".

Juntó sus manos nerviosa y de estas empezó a manar una luz verde. Lento pero seguro las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse y su piel empezó a tomar un tono horrible color rosa.

-Se ve que ese ninja era bastante fuerte.-dijo tratando de hacer platica para que el ambiente no se pusiera tan incómodo.

-No lo era.

Sakura se mordió los labios tratando de aguantar una risa que probablemente despiertan el mal humor de Sasuke.

-No lo era, pero aun así patear tu trasero.-...ok... no se había podido aguantar.

Sasuke la le lanzo una mirada altanera.

-No era fuerte, pero si era muy escurridizo, no fue fácil encontrarlo. Es por eso que me había tomado tanto tiempo en encargarme de el.

Las heridas estaban casi cerradas y en su piel solo habían quedado pequeñas cicatrices. El aura verde había cesado y lentamente alejo las manos de el.

Sacó de su mochila una ungüento, tomó una moderada cantidad en la yema de sus dedos y lo espacio en su espalda.

El silencio se había hecho incomodo de nuevo, y el corazón de Sakura palpitaba a mil por hora. El efecto de Sasuke sobre ella seguía siendo el mismo, cosa que a pesar de sentirse contenta entristecía su corazón. Aun lo amaba y siempre lo haría, pero ¿Con qué derecho podría ella proclamar su corazón, después de que estuvo comprometida con otro y después de haber rechazado su propuesta de irse con el?

Esperaba solamente que las arenas del tiempo se encargará de ayudarla a olvidarlo siquiera un poco.

Lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. No imaginaba verse con nadie jamás en la vida que con ese hombre de piel clara y cabello negro que desde sus días de la academia le robaba sus sueños. Todos pensarían que al estar lejos tanto tiempo se habría acostumbrado a no verlo, pero el no estar cerca de el aumentaban sus ganas tenerlo por mas tiempo cada vez.

Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos en concentración a sus pensamientos, pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había hecho lo mismo. Miró sus largas pestañas que se veían en perfecta coordinación con sus ojos. Sus labios estaban relajados como si no volviera a hablar jamás.

Sakura noto claramente que estaba tratando de contener su respiración agitada. Tal vez la relajación de su rostro era prueba de que estaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimiendo algo en su interior.

El movimiento de sus dedos sobre su piel fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse acercó sus labios a su piel y beso la orilla de su espalda. La piel de Sasuke se erizo en un movimiento involuntario, podría controlar su mente todo lo que sea, pero al final los instintos son los que tienen la última palabra.

Sakura no aguanto mas y lo envolvió con sus cintura con sus brazos recargando su rostro en su espalda. Estaba cálida y suave, justo como ella lo recordaba.

Su espalda se tensó y aguantó su respiración unos segundos.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo, se bajo de la cama y rodeo a Sasuke hasta pararse en frente de el. La forma mas normal de manejar esa situación sería decirle que ya podía retirarse, que sus heridas habían sanado y que nada podría arreglar las cosas que pasaron entre ellos.

Pero no fue así, las palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas y la brisa que entraba por acá ventana abierta les recordaban que en unas horas estaría a punto de amanecer.

El cielo se despejo al fin liberando la luz de la luna que iluminaba el pequeño cuarto y se dieran cuenta de su proximidad.

Los dos llegaba, casi como la última vez, a un punto sin retorno que les recordaba que una vez tomado el primer paso, no habría vuelta de hoja.

Justo antes de que una nube cegara el cuarto de nuevo, Sakura pudo observar el Sharingan girar.

Sin miedo alguno a lo que pudiera pasar se acercó mas a el y temerosamente puso una mano sobre su mejilla con miedo a que de un manotazo rechazará toda su intención…. Mas no fue así.

Sasuke siguió sin moverse mirándola con una mirada inexpresiva.

Ella ya no pudo mas, una lagrima se derramo por su ojo al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba apunto de decirle.

-Tenias razón con lo que me dijiste aquella noche.-hizo una pausa y un nudo se empezó a apoderar de su garganta.- Te amo. Te amo y jamás seré capaz de amar a nadie mas. Me resignado a que me rechaces, pero simplemente estoy cansada de mentirme a mi misma. No puedo fingir y decirle a todo el mundo que estoy bien cuando por dentro estoy pensándote todo el tiempo. Tu ausencia todos estos años no me ha causado más que extrañarte y desear que cualquier día regreses a Konoha y que te des cuanta que perteneces a mi lado.-Una lagrima resbalo por su mejillas pero se contuvo para no soltar el llanto que llevaba atascado en su pecho desde que lo vio.- Se que probablemente estoy siendo egoísta y que admitiendo sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, solamente me causen más dolor pero se que para mi, es el verdadero paso para la felicidad. Se que perteneces a un clan antiguo y que ala mejor no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero la propuesta que te hice cuando teníamos doce, el día que te fuiste por primera vez de Konoha, aun sigue en pie. Contigo o sin ti puedo llegar a ser feliz, pero si estas conmigo puedo serlo mucho mas.

Las palabras que había llevado durante años en su corazón por fin las sabía el. Más allá de su propio entendimiento, las palabras pronunciadas con tanta sinceridad tal vez habían podido llegar a su corazón. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no esperaba nada de el. No esperaba ni siquiera un gracias que saliera de su boca. Simplemente quería que él supiera que si algún día él cambiaba de opinión, ella estaría ahí esperándolo…. Siempre.

El silencio invadió el alrededor y una luz proveniente de Sasuke empezó a iluminar un poco la habitación. El chakra morado que de su lado izquierdo, substituye la forma de su brazo ausente.

Su extremidad se fue envolviendo en capas de chakra hasta llegar a una que después de que pasara la fase de cubrir el hueso con músculo, pareciera por un segundo una mano normal.

Tomo el brazo de ella con la que había que acariciado su mejilla y delicadamente la jalo hacia el.

-Sasuke yo…

Trato de justificarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él se puso de pie y fue interrumpida en el momento que puso sus dos "manos" sobre su cuello y con el dedo pulgar quedo sellando sus labios.

Sakura perdió por dentro la cordura al ver que los ojos del Uchiha se había vuelto hipnotizantes. Su rostro se acercaba cada vez más, cerrando el espacio entre ellos hasta que por fin sus frentes se toparon rosando su piel.

Era aquí en los momentos en los que se recordaba rápidamente la razón por la cual había terminado con Ryouse. La pasión que ella sentía con Sasuke y el amor que le tenía jamás llegaría a sentir con otro hombre.

Dudando un poco, al fin él tomó sus labios entre los suyos. Sus movimientos se sincronizan y que empezó con un beso tierno y lleno de delicadeza, ahora se había transformado en uno lleno de pasión y necesidad.

El hambre de sus cuerpos deseándose el uno al otro se convertía en un barril sin fondo que entre más llegaban, mas deseaban. Sasuke en su propio momento giró sobre su propio eje levantando a Sakura para acostarla en la cama al mismo tiempo que los dos caían por falta de equilibrio. Se acomodo arriba de ella con sus brazos a un lado se la cabeza de la chica.

Los ninjas más poderosos tomándose entre ellos y haciéndose más que vulnerables.

Para ella ya no era como la primera vez, el miedo y la culpa ya no habitaban aquel rincón en su cabeza que hacían solamente el retrasar lo inevitable.

Para él, el orgullo había quedado en el suelo junto con la mitad de la ropa que ya se había quitado.

El rose de piel, el tocar de su cuerpo, lo dulce de los besos eran lo suficientemente placenteros como para que los dos perdieran la cabeza. La cordura los había abandonado por completo, y la sensatez se había quedado olvidada en alguna parte de su cerebro, dándole paso así, a la pasión que había tomado las riendas por completo.

La ropa poco a poco fue sobrando y Sasuke se aseguro de que no estorbara.

Con ayuda de Sakura no fue un problema deshacerse de las prendas que ya estaban casi en el suelo.

Por instinto la mano de Sakura bajó hasta la entrepierna y tomo su miembro que ya se encontraba erecto. Lo guio hasta la entrada de su intimidad. Su beso se intensificó y el placer era mutuo. Se empezó a mover con estocadas lentas que aseguraban empezar solo por empezar la situación. Conforme pasaban los segundos sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y más precisos. Si no es porque estaban solos en ese pequeño edificio, los gemidos de Sakura y los sonidos roncos de Sasuke hubieran despertado a todos los vecinos.

-Sakura…

Primera vez en mucho tiempo había mencionado su nombre.

Su voz sexy en el oído de la peligrosa hacían que aumentara aún más su libido.

-Sasuke eres mío como yo soy tuya.- dijo en respiración entrecortada.

-No creo que sea coherente en tu estado darme ese tipo de comentarios. Puede que te tome la palabra.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró como nunca antes.

No quería que terminara pero al final del día tomaría tiempo para checar su corazón, últimamente la vida había sido muy injusto con el.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y su respiración se hizo más rápida. Estaba apunto de venirse y cuando menos lo esperó, los dos habían llegado al mismo tiempo.…

Dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella y cuando por fin recupero el aliento, se hizo a un lado cayendo de espaldas junto a ella.

-Fue… mejor…de lo que recordaba.-dijo con respiración entrecortada.

-Debes estar bromeando…-contestó sin mirarla.

Ofendida volteo su rostro para encararlo. Tal vez no lo había disfrutado lo suficiente. Tal vez él había estado ya con otras mujeres y sus expectativas habían subido. Ella solo había tenido relaciones una vez y había sido con el. No pensó jamás que el tener sexo con ella, Sasuke lo encontraba aburrido o decepcionante.

Sakura cerró sus ojos para evitar que lágrimas se derramaran. La había ofendido de alguna manera y ahora se sentía estúpida.

Antes de que su mente empezará a sacar más conclusiones, el ya había dado vuelta hasta donde estaba ella y la había levantado en peso estilo princesa.

-…Esta noche si será digna de recordar.

Y sin decir nada mas la llevo al baño donde el agua caliente los esperaba al entrar.

* * *

 **No me odien! Que tal les parecio el cap?. Ahora si me luci no? Deberian de echarme una felicitacion. Decidi hacerlo asi de largo porque como tenia bastante que no actualizaba tenia que agradecercelos de alguna manera por tanto apoyo….**

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado y nos vemos pronto….los amooouuu**


	16. anunció de la autora

Siento mucho haberme descuidado de mis obligaciones con ustedes...la verdad es que pido que me perdonen...han pasado muchas cosas ...

La primera pues me he casado y la segunda que estoy esperando bebe...

De verdsd lo siento pero he estado trabajando en el próximo capitulo que tengo listo desde febrero pero que solo me falta añadirle unas cosas...gracias por su paciencia...alamejor me tardó pero no me iré. Una vez que publique el nuevo capítulo trataré de publicar cada semana...

TAL VEZ QUIERAN DARSE UNA VUELTA EL DOMINGO... O QUIEN SABE...TAL VEZ MAÑANA )


	17. Arrepentimiento?

SASUKE

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dormido tan bien. Sentía como el estrés que se acumulaba por mucho tiempo, abandonaba finalmente se cuerpo.

Sin abrir los ojos podia oler el cabello que le picaba levemente la nariz. Su perfume embriagador lo hacia recordar varias cosas del pasado que, aunque le traían hermosos recuerdos también había algunos que quería olvidar. Su mano estaba inconscientemente rodeando la cintura de la pelirosa, y entre mas pronto cayó en sí, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba muy peligrosamente cerca a ella, aun con los dos cuerpos desnudos.

Podia sentir el calor que irraduaba du piel por debajo de las sabanas. Esta era suave y tersa. Su cabello estaba revuelto abarcando la mayor parte de la almohada , envolviendola en el olor a rosas que tanto la caracterizaba.

Miró hacia la ventana, aun era de madrugada. Al juzgar por el cielo púrpura suponía que eran al rededor de las cinco. Se levantó lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo para no despertarla. Al momento de que el viejo colchon rechinara su ella se movió un poco queriendo despertar. Se dio la vuelta de manera que ahora quedaba con su rostro hacia donde Sasuke. Se le habian destapado los pechos qie, aunque eran pequeños su perfecta redondez los hacian ver perfectos.

La miró in momento mas y fue a donde sus cosas y empezó a vestirse habia perdido ya bastante tiempo. Había sido tan estúpido de nuevo que se habia dejado llevar por los recuerdos que rondaban en su mente desde la ultima vez que se habian visto.

Lo admitía habia perdido el juicio. Desde que se habia ido esa última noche, se engañaba a si mismo afirmando que la unica razon por la que había estado con ella esa ocasión, eran por puras razones fisiológicas. Aun así, despues de esta noche sabia que era mucho mas que eso.

Cuando la vió, el pensar en ese día, habia provocado en el, el caer de nuevo en trivialidades; pero esta vez solo con ella.

* * *

Sakura

El frio de la manana le rozó su mejilla. Las calidas sabanas que se adherian a su piel le proporcionaban el calor suficiente para no sentir el frio en el resto de su cuerpo.

Aunque se sentia descanzada, su entrepierna y otras partes de su cuerpo se encontraban adoloridas.

Saco su brazo de las cobijas y miro pequeñas marcas en ellos. Parecían moretones de una batalla sumamente dificil. Sabia que de no curarlos pronto se volverían sumamente molestos. Su cuello se sentia tieso y sus dedos estában hinchados como si se hubiera aferrado a algo con mucha fuerza.

Estiro su brazos in poco y sus músculos se contrajeron relajando su cuerpo.

Se quedo atónita unos momentos al recordar en la situación en la que estaba.

Todo era confuso pero aun asi sabia perfectamente lo que habia pasado esa noche.

Se dio vuelta esperando ver su ancha espalda sobre la cama esperando su tacto. En cambio se encontró con el lugar vacío y las sábanas solas esperando ser ocupadas. Había tendido la mitad de su cama de una manera muy sutil, era como si no quisiera que ella supiera que el había estado ahi.

El rugir de su estomago le hizo mirar el viejo reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de que seria ya casi medio día; jamás se habia levantado tan tarde.

Pataleo las sabanas para liberararse de ellas y se sentó al borde de la cama. Trato de levantarse pero sus pies no se lo permitian. Estaban tan adoloridos que el solo hecho de poner peso en ellos le causaba una pequeña extension de dolor en sus músculos.

Era increible como una noche la habia hecho que olvidara completamente su misión.

Aparte de eso le habia prometido a Suki el encontrar a su hermana y entre mas pronto terminara esta misión, mas pronto podria comenzar la busqueda.

Se puso de pie cambiandose en un instante, recibiendo todas sus pertenencias del lugar.

Él cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Habia agua en el piso y la cama toda desecha. Se sintió un poco al pensar lo que dirían los dueños de la posada pero no podía perder más el tiempo en pequeñeces. Tenia que ir lo mas pronto hacia la arena y cumplir con su deber, el olvidar lo sucedido con Sasuke era lo mejor que podía hacer. No era como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Habia sido mejor claro, pero ya no sentía imposible el momento. Sabia que habían estado juntos y sabia que se había ido otra vez. No era nada nuevo y se empezaba a sentir como deja vú.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción donde no había nadie. Dejo la llave en el estante y salió desapercibida.

Miro al rededor a un pueblo diferente. La jente estaba por doquier. Se saludaba entre ella misma y sus rostros ya no se veían tristes. El peligro se había ido por ahora y estaban contentos de poder hacer sus actividades sin temer por sus vidas.

Todos los restaurantes estaban abiertos y el olor de la comida le dio justo en el apetito.

El viaje era largo y difícil. Sabia que si no comía nada o compraba víveres, el calor, y la arena seca del país del viento, jamás se lo perdonarían.

Camino hacia una posada que se veía bastante acogedora. Tomo asiento y se acomodó mientras sobaba su adolorido cuello. La mesera se acercó con una pequeña pluma y papel para tomar su orden. Se veía contenta y se veía un poco joven como para atender el restaurante.

-Una orden mediana de dangos y té verde porfavor.

La pequeña mesera asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

Sakura le sonrió de vuelta. Parecía mentira pero sentía que no había recibido una sonrisa sincera desde hace tiempo.

-Crei que al ser ninja médico cuidarias mas se tu salud- la voz rasposa que provenía por detrás de ella le heló hasta la mas última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Aún asi a pesar de sentir muy cerca su prescencia no se dio la vuelta. No queria demostrar su nerviosismo ante su voz, cosa que Sasuke sabia lo que provocaba en ella; siempre lo había sabido.

\- ¿Que sabrías tu de mi salud Sasuke?- se atrevió a decir luego de pasar bocado.

El silencio entre los dos invadió apenas un segundo haciendo el aura bastante incomoda

-¿Le ofresco algo de comer joven?-preguntó con algo de duda en su voz.

Después de tantos años aun era sorprendente pars Sakura ver como la imponente figura de Sasuke ponía a la gente nerviosa.

-Seis bolas de arroz.- dijo con voz cortante y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse justo delante de ella.

Con obvia razón, en vez de mirarla a ella, puso sus manos entrelazadas y dirigió su vista hacia la calle.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona en su lugar, tal vez se sentiría ofendida por su falta de atención al ignorar completamente su prescencia. Para ella era la oportunidad perfecta para observarlo.

Trató tanto de no mirarlo, pero era imposible. Las marcas y las definidas lineas en su rostro lo hacian parecer casi un ser perfecto. Era casi como si cada detalle de su cara fuera sido creado con suma perfección. Nada le sobraba y nada le faltaba, todo estaba exactamente donde debía de estar. Había trazado su cuerpo muchas veces, pero nunca se cansaria de mirarlo, jamás.

El paso de la mesera interrumpió su acosamiento. Habia perdido la noción del tiempo…otra vez. Y esque era casi imposible no perderse en su mirada.

Sonrió y agachó la mirada. Se sentia patética ¿esque esto nunca nada cambiaría? Unas pocas noches con el, sacaban la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Y, aun así, cada vez queria más. ¿porque de repente se estaba volviendo tan exigente?

La respuesta era sencilla, se estaba volviendo altanera.

Ella era una persona inteligente y empezaba a pensar que sus encuentros con Sasuke tal vez no habían sido tan "accidentales" como ella pensaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa le cambió la cara de inmediato.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él bruscamente. Su repentino cambio de humor lo empezaba a fastidiar.

-Tenias razón Sasuke.-dijo sin contener la sonrisa que se hacia cada vez más grande, interrumpiendo a la vez el silencio que los invadía .- si fue una noche digna de recordar, pero… - Pensó un poco lo que iba a decir, y dio in suspiro rapido. Estaba entrando en la boca del lobo.- Lastima que solo la puedas dar una vez.

No dijo nada mas.

Dejó el dinero de lo que habia sido los dangos y tal vez un poco más. Tomó su bolsa y salio lo mas rapido posible dejándolo a el sentado sin darle la oportunidad de protestar. Quiso mirar hacia atrás, queria saber si la habia seguido con la morada o si solamente se habia quedado sentado como si no le hubiera dado justo en el orgullo.

Habia sido un golpe muy bajo y lo admitía.

Sus pies acelerados abarcaban el terreno de las calles tratando con apuro de llegar hasta la salida de la aldea.

Se sentia orgullosa haber poder dejado a Sasuke sentado en la mesa como si nunca hubiera sido nada en su vida. Claro, le dolio hasta el alma pero sabia a donde llevaría todo. Ella preguntaría el no contestaria, o si lo hiciera, sería solo un asentimiento o el silencio. Eso le frustraba, además, teníauna misión que completar, misión a la cual iba ya bastante retrasada.

-¡Sakura-san!- la voz conocida hizo que se detuviera de inmediato.

Era Suki. Venia hacia ella corriendo agraciadamente con una mano en el viento.

Se agachó poniendo las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Al hacerlo pudo observar la abultada mochila le cubría la mayoria de su angosto cuerpo.

-Buenos dias Suki ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó esperando no oir algo que haría cambiar los planes.

-Sakura-san antes de que me diga que no, quiero decirle la razon por la cual necesito ir con usted.-Y ahi estaba la exactamente lo que no quería escuchar. La niña simplemente no se daba porvencida.-Necesito hacer esto. No quiero quedarme el resto de mi vida en el pueblo. Claro, quiero ayudar a mi hermana, pero tambien quiero hacer algo mas con mi vida que simplemente una recepcionista de hotel.

Sakura sintió un poco de simpatía por la muchacha. Sabia lo que era aspirar a algo mas de lo que ya eres. De alguna manera le había recordado a ella misma de como decidió hacerse ninja medico.

Sonrió un poco y asintió de manera lenta pero decisiva. ¿quien era ella para negar el sueño de una persona se quiera superar? A ella no se le habia negado la oportunidad asi que no tenia quw hacerlo a otras personas.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que no sera problema solo tengo un par de reglas.-movio la cabeza en símbolo de que avanzaran. Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento haciabla salida para tomar el sendero a la arena.- numero uno: si alguna vez nos encontramos atacadas no te interpongas en mi camino y no hagas nada estúpido como querer ayudarme. Solo perderías tu vida y desde luego me arrepentiria de haberte traído asi que no lo hagas.-Suki asentía duramente entendiendo bien las reglas de Sakura. Sabía que si queríaestsr al lado de ella tendría que seguirlas al pie de la letra.- Numero dos: Haz caso lo que te digo o lo que te pida sin reproches ni preguntas. Y a lo que viene la numero tres: Te entrenaré como ninja a como vayamos cumpliendo la misión sera duro y no quiero que me cuestiones mis métodos de entrenamiento. A la primera queja y te mando de regreso a tu aldea de acuerdo?

-Claro que si mi capitana.- contestó con una mano en su frente haciendo pose de soldado. Sakura solo sonrió. Avanzaron rápidamente a la salida y tomaron su sendero.

Al menos ya no estaría sola.

* * *

 **Hola como estan... hhehehe lo siento por abandonarlos esque como ya saben ya tengo bendición ahhaha. Ya no trabajo y les trataré de publicar lo mas pronto que pueda solo que estaba atascada pero ya que trancicionemos ya todo va a ir saliendo chingona.**

 **Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y por su apoyo... busquenme en Facebook Karina campa gracias¡!¡!**


End file.
